Return of past
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: " Elle était là, dans toute sa splendeur, ses cheveux noirs brillant sous l'éclat de la lune et ses yeux vairons inspectant la salle ..." Une jeune femme liée au passé de Break va revenir, surprenant le Chapelier et chamboulant les familles ducales car elle porte en elle un lourd secret .. Des liens d'amitié se briseront à jamais et le passé va venir hanter nos héros.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_« Rien ne s'améliore en ce moment, père a décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de partir afin de ne plus être en danger, même s'il aimerait revoir son meilleur ami avant de s'en aller. C'est également ce que je veux faire avec le mien car je ne peux pas le laisser ici sans explication valable même si je sais très bien qu'il a vu comme moi la situation se dégrader jour après jour. Il comprendra que je dois partir pour sauver ma vie et celle de mes parents, surtout depuis que d'étranges individus nous suivent jour et nuit. Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de dégâts depuis plusieurs jours ce qui me rassure même si mère n'arrête pas de me dire que tout va empirer … »_

_La porte de la maison claqua lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et la jeune fille qui était tranquillement en train d'écrire leva son stylo et se dirigea dans le couloir à pas de loup. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant en bas, à part ses parents qui venaient de rentrer et qui s'empressèrent de fermer la porte._

- _Je suis désolée Shinda mais nous devons repartir … Nous serons là pour la fête de ce soir, ne t'en inquiète pas._

_- Ce n'est pas grave mère, quelqu'un doit venir me voir._

_- Ton oncle ne sera pas là, __**l'informa son père en la regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

_La jeune fille soupira et rappela à ses parents que c'était tous les ans la même chose pour son anniversaire et que, depuis, elle s'y était habituée. Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras. Shinda ne s'en formalisa pas mais fut tout de même contente d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Son père alla ouvrir et accueillit un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges comme le sang._

_- Kevin ! __**s'exclama Shinda en se jetant dans les bras de l'albinos**__, tu m'as manqué._

_- Toi aussi. Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_Les parents de la jeune adolescente échangèrent un regard car ils n'appréciaient pas les fréquentations de leur fille unique. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et assurèrent une nouvelle fois à leur fille qu'ils seraient à l'heure. Shinda leur dit au revoir sans trop d'attention car elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée à parler avec son ami._

_- Les Sinclair t'ont laissé sortir ? __**demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur ébène.**_

_- Plus ou moins, __**répondit Kevin, le regard fuyant.**_

_Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Shinda que la famille qu'il servait avait été massacrée et qu'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir car il avait prévu une solution pour son problème. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu le lui dire car les vitres du manoir éclatèrent toutes en même temps, projetant des débris de verre sur le sol et sur Kevin qui faisait un rempart de son corps à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'agrippa avec force au bras de son ami lorsque des hommes et femmes vêtues de capes noires comme la nuit entrèrent. L'albinos dégaina son épée, prêt à se battre pour ne pas voir mourir encore une fois une personne qu'il appréciait._

_- Voilà donc la jeune fille que nous cherchons, __**fit la voix d'une femme.**_

_Elle abaissa sa capuche et Shinda put ainsi voir de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux qui s'accordaient à merveille avec. Elle connaissait cette femme pour l'avoir déjà vu de nombreuses fois et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne de la famille ducale des Barma venait pour elle._

_- Capturez-la mais laissez-lui la vie sauve, __**continua-t-elle.**_

_Les inconnus formèrent un cercle autour des deux amis alors que Kevin évaluait la situation. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'avantage et il savait également que le but de ces étrangers était de s'emparer de la jeune fille pour avoir le plus d'informations possible. Ce ne fut donc pas contre ses ennemis d'un jour qu'il pointa son épée, mais plutôt vers le cœur de son amie. Shinda sentit la lame lui transpercer le cœur et elle jeta un dernier regard plein d'effroi à l'albinos qui lui murmura :_

_- C'est pour ton bien, ma Shinda. Je t'aimais, à en mourir..._

_Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui dire même si c'était au moment où il la tuait. La femme aux cheveux vermeils poussa un cri de rage et ordonna sa mort qu'il accueillit à bras ouverts. Mais au lieu du trépas rapide auquel il s'attendait, Kevin __fut emporté dans l'Abysse alors que les parents de la jeune fille qui venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans rentraient en catastrophe. __La mère mourut de chagrin, quant au père, personne ne sut ce qu'il en advint mais il y eut ce jour la tragédie de Sablier, connue pour le massacre réalisé par Glen Baskerville et son clan. Mais les acteurs de cette terrible tragédie allaient bientôt être de nouveau réunis …_


	2. Why you ?

**Elliot the best : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je sais que le prologue est un peu petit et c'est également le cas de ce chapitre mais je vais essayer de faire mieux ;)

Voilà une arrivée mouvementée pour ce premier chapitre. Si vous voulez beaucoup d'humour, passez votre chemin ...

* * *

_**Why you ?**_

Oz n'arrêtait pas de courir dans les couloirs du manoir il était convié à une des réunions et s'il n'accélérait pas le rythme, il allait finir par arriver en retard. Il bouscula une domestique et s'excusa une bonne dizaine de fois avant de continuer son chemin. C'est donc tout essoufflé qu'il arriva à la salle de réunion où tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Son oncle, Oscar, lui pria de s'asseoir et le rassura en affirmant que toutes les personnes convoquées pour cette réunion urgente n'étaient pas encore présentes. En effet, il manquait le Duc Nightray. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Vincent arriva dans la salle, ses yeux vairons inspectant avec une rapidité remarquable tout le petit monde. Il s'excusa de l'absence du Duc et indiqua qu'il était venu pour le représenter.

- Bon, commençons, **dit Oscar.** Comme vous le savez, la situation empire, les contractants illégaux se multiplient de plus en plus ce qui a attiré notre attention. Les temps sont sombres et c'est pour cela que nous avons cru bon de vous réunir en urgence afin de vous en prévenir.

- Sait-on pourquoi il y a eu cette hausse soudaine ? **demanda Oz avec une pointe d'inquiétude.**

Oscar regarda son neveu droit dans les yeux et soupira. De toute façon, il n'allait pas pouvoir garder ça secret trop longtemps.

- Il semblerait que les Baskerville aient trouvé un indice nouveau sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver leur chef. Un indice qu'il nous faut trouver nous aussi si nous voulons garder la paix.

- La partie va être dure, **renchérit Sheryl.** Nous n'avons aucun avantage sur eux.

- Si, le nombre, **répondit Vincent avec un sourire énigmatique.**

Oz était persuadé que le frère cadet de son valet était de mèche avec les Baskerville mais il n'avait aucune preuve à avancer et il se retint de faire un commentaire. Quelqu'un toqua un petit coup à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était Reim qui tenait dans ses mains un dossier qu'il tendit à Oscar en lui apprenant qu'un nouveau contractant venait d'être éliminé.

- Et en plus la Reine de Cœur sévit encore, **marmonna l'oncle du jeune blondinet.**

La réunion fut ainsi vite expédiée et Oz se dirigea songeur vers la sortie où l'attendaient Alice et Gilbert. Pour une fois, ils ne se disputaient pas mais ils étaient pressés d'entendre ce que le jeune Vessalius avait à leur raconter à propos de la réunion. Il leur répéta mot pour mot sans oublier de décrire les mines graves des Ducs et de la Duchesse. Il allait parler de la venue de Reim lorsqu'il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Alice et de Gilbert. Oz ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il regarda d'abord dans la direction qu'indiquait son serviteur. Ce fut avec une grande stupeur qu'il vit sa sœur dire bonjour au frère de Gilbert avec un magnifique sourire et des yeux pétillants. Ainsi, c'était donc le Nightray qu'Ada aimait … Il s'intéressa ensuite à la découverte d'Alice et remarqua Xerxes qui attendait lui aussi quelqu'un. Quel surprise de voir que la personne tant attendue n'était pas Reim, son meilleur ami, mais le Duc Barma.

- Que nous mijote-t-il encore ? **demanda Gilbert, exaspéré par le comportement du Chapelier.**

- Si seulement Sharon était avec nous, elle pourrait glisser Eques dans son ombre et on saurait ce qu'il veut.

Les intentions de Break restaient un vrai mystère pour les trois compagnons. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et rentrèrent chez eux. Oz regardait par la fenêtre du carrosse en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Y avait-il donc autant de contractants illégaux qui se promenaient dans la rue ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, insensible au monde extérieur, qui était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées. Depuis plusieurs jours, B-Rabbit était victime de cauchemars dans lesquels elle voyait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas … Son regard s'arrêta sur quelqu'un qui gisait sur le bord de la route. Elle se leva, ordonna au cocher de s'arrêter et descendit voir qui était la pauvre personne. Elle fut rejointe par Gilbert et Oz. Le premier s'immobilisa en reconnaissant le visage de la femme alors que le second chercha dans sa mémoire pour savoir s'il la reconnaissait. La femme se releva, sortit un poignard, le mit sous la gorge de Oz tout en menaçant les deux autres.

- Je vous croyais belle et bien morte Miranda, **lâcha Gilbert en sentant le pouvoir de sa Chain croître.**

- C'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire croire pendant de longues années mon cher petit Gilbert. Comment va donc ton frère ? T'a-t-il avoué que c'était moi qui lui avais appris à ouvrir l'Abysse pour qu'il puisse te sauver ?

- Laissez Vince' en dehors de tout ça et dites-nous ce que vous voulez vraiment pour menacer ainsi Oz.

- Je cherche simplement Rufus, **répondit-elle**, je veux savoir ce qu'il advient de la famille Barma.

Son sourire jeta un froid dans l'ambiance et Alice laissa des chaînes surgirent de son corps. Gilbert l'attrapa par le poignet pour la forcer à arrêter. Il connaissait bien le caractère de Miranda Barma pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer le jeune Vessalius. Mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à accéder à sa requête, surtout avec Break qui se trouvait justement en compagnie du Duc. Cependant, le Nightray n'avait pas pris en compte la présence de la Chain qui ne voulait pas que son contractant meure si vite.

- Il est au manoir des Rainsworth.

- Merci bien B-Rabbit, **sourit-elle.**

Elle se pencha ensuite vers l'oreille de Oz et lui murmura quelques mots que les deux autres n'entendirent malheureusement pas. Elle releva la tête, libéra le blondinet et disparut sans laisser de traces sous les regards stupéfaits des trois compagnons. Gilbert se demandait vraiment ce qu'allait penser Break lorsqu'il verrait Miranda…

Justement, au manoir Rainsworth, Xerxes avait attendu le Duc car il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser et cette fois-ci, il voulait des réponses. Il barra donc la route à Rufus qui lui jeta un regard montrant qu'il comprenait ses intentions.

- Donnez-moi les informations dont j'ai besoin sur la tragédie de Sablier.

- Tu as déjà tout ce que je sais Chapelier, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! **siffla l'albinos.**

- Ah oui, je me souviens, Shinda, c'est ça ? La pauvre petite fille que tu as été obligé de tuer de tes propres mains …

Break sentit la colère monter en lui et il se retint de frapper le Barma. Il ne supportait toujours pas d'entendre ce nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, même si un peu plus de cent ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour tragique. Le Duc vit l'effort que faisait le serviteur de Sharon pour se calmer et comprit que le Chapelier n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la grande tragédie.

Il y eut un mouvement non loin d'eux et ils se retournèrent en observant attentivement. Quelqu'un venait vers eux d'une démarche gracieuse et élégante. De la cape noire dépassait les plis d'une grande robe rouge parsemée de dentelle pourpre. Xerxes se figea lorsqu'elle enleva sa capuche avec un son éternel sourire. Cette scène lui rappela une scène qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qui s'était passé le jour même de la tragédie. Miranda se tenait là, devant son descendant et l'homme qui avait été envoyé dans l'Abysse le jour où elle était partie capturer Shinda avec ses acolytes. Le Duc Barma n'en revenait pas de voir son ancêtre juste devant lui qui souriait comme si c'était tout à fait normal de vivre quand on est déclarée morte.

- Bonjour Kevin, c'est étrange, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais changé de nom … Tu avais donc si honte de toi pour mentir aux autres ?

- Vous pouvez parler Miranda ! Vous faire passer pour morte après avoir essayé d'enlever une jeune fille innocente.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'était pas si innocente que ça Kevin. N'as-tu donc pas fait le rapprochement avec ses parents ? Ou ne veux-tu pas voir la vérité en face ?

Son sourire si cruel blessa le Chapelier qui ne cessait de repenser à son passé. Rufus regarda la scène sans bouger, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. La Barma se tourna alors vers lui et le détailla de la tête aux pieds sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'Arthur. C'est dommage que tu sois seul, la famille Barma doit perdurer. Il va falloir que je reprenne tout en main dès aujourd'hui cher Rufus.

- Je ne pense pas que les autres Ducs approuveront de vous voir revenir, **répondit du tac au tac le Duc.**

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, seul Oscar et Sheryl m'en voudront mais Zai et le Duc Nightray ne seront pas contre.

- Vous êtes alliée aux Baskerville, **dit alors Xerxes en retenant son envie d'étrangler le frêle cou de Miranda.**

La femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de répondre qu'elle emménagerait le soir même au manoir Barma tout en montant dans un carrosse privé conduit pas son nouveau valet, Atsu. Les deux hommes regardèrent le carrosse s'éloigner tout en pensant déjà aux futurs problèmes que la venue de Miranda allait provoquer.

- Ainsi, elle était là le jour de la tragédie de Sablier, **murmura le Duc, perdu dans ses pensées.**

- C'est elle qui voulait torturer Shinda, **lâcha Break en serrant les poings.**

Il décida de prévenir le trio que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder et rentra, laissant Rufus retourner chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Xerxes se laissa tomber à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en retenant les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans son œil valide. Sa raison de vivre n'existait plus et plus le temps passait, plus les souvenirs déferlaient dans sa mémoire, plus douloureux que les précédents.


	3. New Chain

_**Lamy : **Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai changé certains trucs par rapport au manga, c'est pourquoi Break était-là à la tragédie._

_**Elliot the best : **Merci pour ton attente, surtout que je suis très en retard pour le poster ^^  
_

_Voici la suite, en espérant toujours que vous allez aimer._

* * *

_**New Chain**_

Break semblait ailleurs, son regard plongé dans sa tasse de thé vert qu'il tenait depuis de longues minutes. Il regrettait d'avoir été surpris par Gilbert alors qu'il pleurait car il avait peur d'être désormais pris pour un faible.

- Xerxes Break ! Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi je t'ai trouvé dans cet état lamentable ?

- Laisse tomber Gilbert, ça ne vous concerne pas.

Le Chapelier but sa tasse, la reposa sur la table, se leva, prit sa canne et franchit la porte de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il croisa Alice qui le regarda avec étonnement car il ne lui fit aucune réflexion désagréable. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit fixant de son œil pourpre le plafond. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas ces temps-ci et ce n'était pas qu'à cause des contractants illégaux qui sévissaient. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qui la tracassait mais il était presque sûr que ça concernait son passé et la venue de Miranda.

On toqua à sa porte et il se releva pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec compassion.

- Xerx', que t'arrive-t-il mon ami ?

- Que fais-tu là Reim ?

- Je venais pour vous faire part de la décision récente d'Oscar lorsque Gilbert m'a parlé de ton problème.

- Je n'ai aucun problème ! **s'écria le Chapelier.**

Il n'arrivait même plus à se contenir devant son ami. Il lui demanda ce qu'avait dit Oscar en espérant qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise nouvelle. Reim lui apprit la découverte récente et matinale du Vessalius qui s'était rendu compte en lisant les rapports qu'une créature provenant de l'Abysse avait réussi à détruire les contractants illégaux.

- Pourquoi cette créature attaquerait-elle ses semblables ? **murmura l'albinos.**

- C'est justement ce que Messire Oscar se demande lui-aussi.

Les deux amis rejoignirent Alice, Oz et Gilbert. Le serviteur des Barma leur annonça la nouvelle et attendit, la mine grave. Oz posa la même question que le Chapelier et Reim ajouta quelque chose.

- Ton oncle souhaite que vous enquêtiez de votre côté pour en savoir plus.

- On servira encore Pandora parce qu'ils sont morts de trouille, **lâcha le Nightray, empêchant ainsi son jeune maître de s'exprimer.**

Un long débat suivit cette déclaration mais ils acceptèrent ce qui semblait être un ordre. Reim tenta de partir malgré les protestations de son ami qui lui interdisait de sortir dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Break craignait que son meilleur ami ne se fasse attaquer par un contractant illégal.

- Moi aussi j'ai une Chain, Xerx'. Essaye d'avoir confiance en moi.

Il repartit donc sans entendre le soupir de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Et si nous sortions ce soir, **proposa Alice**.

- Pourquoi ce soir ? **demanda Gilbert avec suspicion.**

- Réfléchis un peu tête d'algue ! Le Clown ne voulait pas que Reim sorte par peur qu'il se fasse attaquer mais ce que nous voulons, c'est trouver un contractant illégal et la créature de l'Abysse !

- Il suffit simplement que je sorte, **lâcha Oz, le regard perdu dans le vide.** Je suis moi-même un contractant illégal alors que je peux attirer cet étrange allié de l'Abysse.

Personne ne parla suite à cette déclaration du jeune blondinet. Le Chapelier se demanda si Pandora souhaitait toujours utiliser le jeune Vessalius pour trouver la Volonté de l'Abysse car cette mission-là relevait presque du suicide. De son côté, Gilbert pensait la même chose mais contrairement à l'albinos, il ne souhaitait pas voir Oz essayer de devenir un appât.

- Bon, on y va alors ? **demanda B-Rabbit en se levant comme un ressort.**

- Oui, dit Oz. Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis …

Ainsi, les quatre compagnons sortirent dans la nuit froide sans cesser de jeter des regards autour d'eux. Le Nightray n'était pas rassuré car il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir-là pour éclairer un peu mieux les environs mais il se fiait à l'instinct de Break pour les sauver. Ils parcoururent ainsi de nombreux kilomètres sans rencontrer de créatures provenant de l'Abysse. Oz se demandait si cette histoire de contractants illégaux n'avait pas été inventée par l'organisation pour cacher autre chose. Il fit part de son appréhension au reste de la troupe et il eut pour réponse un hochement de tête négatif de la part du Chapelier.

- Les contractants illégaux se multiplient bel et bien, c'est ça le problème …

- Attention ! **hurla soudain Gilbert en dégainant son pistolet.**

Un serpent beaucoup plus grand que la normale venait de surgir devant eux, leur bloquant le chemin. Ses écailles d'un vert sombre luisaient d'une lumière jaunâtre et sa langue rouge de vipère pointait hors de sa bouche d'une façon démesurée. Alice ordonna à Gilbert de libérer ses pouvoirs de B-Rabbit mais l'homme aux cheveux de jais ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il obéissait à Alice, il y aurait de forte chance pour que la créature qu'ils recherchaient pointe son nez et tue Oz mais s'il n'obéissait pas, il risquait de tous les mettre en péril. Il écouta finalement la jeune fille est relâcha ses pouvoirs. Alice prit son apparence de Chain et utilisa sa longue faux contre le serpent qui n'eut aucune égratignure. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et continua ses coups sans retenue jusqu'à ce que la peau du reptile commence à se fissurer. B-Rabbit ne se s'arrêta pas car un sixième sens l'avertit de se méfier de cette Chain visqueuse. Le contractant décida enfin à se montrer et Oz écarquilla les yeux. Devant eux se tenait Ada, les yeux dans le vide, ses mains maculées de sang sûrement frais. Surprise, Alice reprit forme humaine et se déplaça de sorte qu'elle se retrouva près de Gilbert. En effet, Raven offrait toujours une bonne protection même si, pour le moment, son regard restait fixé sur la jeune Vessalius.

- C'est impossible, **murmura le blondinet en lançant un regard implorant à Break.**

Il pensait que le Chapelier aurait une idée pour tirer sa sœur de là mais l'albinos gardait une expression sombre sur son visage.

- Il va falloir la ramener à Pandora, **déclara-t-il alors après réflexion.** Les Ducs décideront de son sort.

- Si seulement la créature que nous recherchons pouvait arriver et la détruire, **lâcha B-Rabbit.**

- Alice ! **s'exclama Gilbert, furieux.**

- Quoi ? J'ai raison tête d'algue. Si Pandora décide d'exécuter Ada, Oz en souffrira alors que si c'est cette créature qui la tue, il pourra se venger.

Les paroles d'Alice sonnèrent justes aux oreilles de Raven qui s'en voulait d'être d'accord avec elle. Il avait tout de même passé une bonne partie de son enfance avec le blondinet et sa sœur …

Ils devaient donc réussir à capturer plus ou moins la jeune Vessalius sans lui faire de mal et sans se faire attaquer par sa Chain. Alice reprit sa forme de lapin noir et décida de s'occuper de surveiller le serpent d'un œil très sûr. Oz, quant à lui, s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Ada ? M'entends-tu ?

- Oz ? Je dois … je dois … je dois te TUER !

Heureusement que Gilbert réagit en sauvant son jeune maître car la jeune fille blonde venait de se jeter sur son frère avec une arme très pointue. Raven confia la protection d'Oz à Break et il fit face à Ada. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de la jeune fille.

- Attention Gilbert, Ada est manipulée par la Chain de Zwei.

En regardant bien, le Nightray aperçut effectivement les fils blancs qui tenaient la jeune Ada. Il n'allait pas laisser les Baskerville user encore du pouvoir de cette Chain pour faire du mal à Oz. Il tenta de parler avec la sœur de son maître mais il n'arriva à rien. Ce fut Xerxes qui réussit à la mettre hors d'état de nuire grâce à Mad Hatter même si ça lui coûtait énormément d'énergie.

- Merci Break, **fut obligé de dire Gilbert.**

Il perdait de son amour propre mais au moins, il se montrait digne de son rang en tant que Nightray. Oz regardait avec désespoir le corps ensommeillé de sa petite sœur en priant pour qu'elle revienne à la raison et qu'elle leur dise que le serpent n'était pas sa Chain. Mais il avait beaucoup trop d'espoir.

- Je l'emmène à Pandora, **déclara Break.**

- Nous venons avec toi, **s'exclamèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.**

Oz, parce qu'il tenait à sa sœur, Gilbert, parce qu'il devait protéger son maître et qu'il éprouvait quand même un peu d'affection pour Ada et Alice, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule.

La petite troupe arriva au quartier général de Pandora. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui couraient un peu partout dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive. Ils furent bien surpris de tomber sur Reim.

- Reim ? Que fais-tu ici ? **demanda Xerxes.**

- J'accompagnais le Duc Barma. Le conseil s'est encore réuni à cause d'une histoire de massacre.

- Quel genre de massacre ? **osa Gilbert.**

- Vanessa Nightray vient d'être assassinée par la Chain que nous supposons être la Reine de Cœur.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration. Gilbert eut une pensée pour sa sœur adoptive mais il pensa aussi à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et Elliot ?

- Il a disparu juste après la mort de sa sœur, **déclara sombrement le serviteur des Barma.**

- Et Vincent ?

- Le Duc Nightray n'a aucune de ses nouvelles.

Son petit frère avait beau le tourmenter assez souvent, Gilbert se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Le visage du blond aux yeux vairons apparut dans son esprit et il serra les poings. La Reine de Cœur avait fait un véritable carnage dans la famille Nightray et maintenant qu'il la pensait disparue, elle revenait tuer le reste de la famille ducale.

- Nous pensons que c'est elle qui a affaibli le Duc Nightray, **leur apprit Reim.**

Oz se rappela effectivement que le père adoptif de son valet n'était présent aux réunions ces derniers jours vu qu'il avait été remplacé par Vincent.

Xerxes n'attendit pas la fin de la réunion et entra dans la salle où tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait risquer une lourde peine pour interruption de réunion ducale mais le temps pressait et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il tenait d'une main ferme la jeune Ada qui était remise sur pied et qui tentait tout pour s'échapper. Heureusement que Reim accompagnait son ami pour la maintenir car elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Oscar eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant sa nièce tenue de cette manière comme si elle venait de commettre un crime. Il se rendit compte alors que la jeune fille avait les mains pleines de sang et il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Votre nièce est devenue une contractante Sir Oscar, **commença le Chapelier.**

Il conta l'arrivée de la Chain puis de la jeune Vessalius à l'assemblée et il remarqua les regards qu'échangèrent Sheryl et Rufus. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi la Duchesse Rainsworth et le Duc Barma étaient si peu étonnés par la nouvelle.

- Il faut croire que les Baskerville ont réussi à faire culpabiliser la jeune Ada, **dit Sheryl en soupirant.** C'était à prévoir après leurs multiples menaces.

- Des menaces ? Depuis quand ma sœur recevait-elle des menaces ? **demanda Oz qui avait suivi l'albinos.**

- Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, **lui répondit la Duchesse.** Elle est venue m'en parler un jour où vous n'étiez pas là. Charlotte voulait que ta sœur devienne un contractant et c'est finalement arrivé …

Gilbert ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ada ne les avait pas prévenus concernant les menaces et il se sentit impuissant. La pauvre jeune Vessalius était devenue une contractante illégale et elle se trouvait en plus sous le contrôle de la Chain de Zwei ce qui les plaçait sous la surveillance du clan ennemi … Ada fut contrainte de rester prisonnière à Pandora, loin de sa famille mais, au moins, de cette façon, elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal à sa famille …


	4. Servant

**_Dédicace spéciale à Elliot the best qui accepte de me lire_**

* * *

**Servant**

Atsu montait les marches du manoir en essayant de se repérer dans la nouvelle demeure de sa maîtresse. Le valet avait la nette impression que tout se ressemblait : les couloirs, les lampes et même les portes. Il ouvrait chaque porte, cherchant Miranda et il se demandait pourquoi le Duc avait besoin d'autant de pièce alors qu'il n'en utilisait presque aucune. Il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait.

- Mon cher Atsu, qu'as-tu découvert ?

- La sœur du jeune Oz est devenue une contractante illégale, elle est en plus manipulée par Zwei et elle reste prisonnière à Pandora. Ils -ont aussi découvert une Chain qui abat les autres mais ils n'arrivent pas à savoir pourquoi.

- Mon cher valet, mon cher espion … Je peux vraiment compter sur toi.

Le valet ne broncha pas alors que la femme aux cheveux rouges se rapprochait de lui. Il avait l'habitude des émotions changeantes de Miranda et il ne fut pas surpris quand les lèvres de sa maîtresse se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se maudissait d'éprouver du plaisir quand il passait du temps dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Il n'était qu'un jouet dans les mains de la Barma et il fut bien content d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bureau. La femme se détacha de son serviteur au moment où Rufus entra. Le Duc congédia Atsu, souhaitant parler seul à seul avec Miranda.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas toi-même aux réunions ? Ce serait plus simple que d'envoyer ton valet nous espionner.

Miranda pinça les lèvres, démasquée. Elle savait que cette discussion allait finir en dispute comme toutes les autres. Elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Rufus et elle le savait ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

- Les morts ne participent pas mon cher Rufus, **dit-elle en souriant.**

Le Duc ne répondit pas car il avait une envie folle d'étrangler la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Heureusement qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille sinon elle serait déjà dans un cercueil à l'heure-là. Rufus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui animait l'esprit tordu de Miranda et il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes à cause de tous les contractants illégaux qui surgissaient de n'importe où et cette créature de l'Abysse qui semblait être de leur côté. Il chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention avec Atsu. Si tu continues à jouer de cette façon avec lui, il pourrait très bien te tourner le dos et te trahir.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il ignore qu'il n'est qu'un pion entre mes mains. Je sais à quel point je le rends heureux quand nous passons de belles nuits blanches.

Rufus eut une grimace dégoûtée. Il arrivait à supporter les tests que tous les duchés faisaient sur les jeunes orphelins mais cette manie qu'avait Miranda de se servir des hommes en jouant avec leurs sentiments, il ne l'appréciait guère.

- Alors comme ça Ada est une contractante illégale ? La pauvre petite risque de mourir jeune si elle continue comme ça …

Finalement, c'est elle qui avait réussi à détourner la conversation avec ses propos déplacés.

- Sauf si Pandora trouve un moyen de briser le contrat.

Miranda fronça les sourcils car elle ignorait que l'organisation travaillait sur ce projet. Elle espérait que ce travail durerait longtemps car elle avait besoin de Oz et de sa Chain pour son projet à elle. Rufus vit bien que son annonce déstabilisait son ancêtre et il eut un mince sourire. Atsu revint dans la pièce, annonçant la présence d'un visiteur. Les deux Barma suivirent le valet jusqu'au hall et le Duc s'étonna de voir une personne vêtue d'une cape rouge. Son capuchon retomba, laissant ses longs cheveux roses s'éparpiller sur ses épaules.

- Je t'attendais Lottie, **dit Miranda en souriant.**

Charlotte fut vite rejointe par d'autres Baskerville et le visage de Rufus s'assombrit.

A Pandora Oz regardait dehors avec mélancolie. Il se rappelait son enfance avec sa sœur et il se demandait intérieurement si elle allait s'en sortir. Quelqu'un arriva et Gilbert se leva d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Leo ! Que fais-tu là ? **demanda Raven.**

- J'attends des nouvelles d'Elliot même si je sais que j'ai beaucoup trop d'espoir …

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous le retrouverons ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'il est avec Vincent et qu'ils sont en sécurité.

Il essayait de rassurer le valet de son frère adoptif mais au fond de lui, il ne croyait même pas à ses paroles. Leo s'assit sur une chaise dans la pièce, regardant toutes les personnes présentes. Son attention fut attirée par Xerxes qui ne participait pas aux diverses conversations. Il se leva finalement pour rejoindre le Chapelier qui ne fit pas attention à lui.

- Break, vous semblez ailleurs, **dit le valet.**

- Non, c'est juste une impression, **sourit l'albinos avec tristesse.** Ne tu préoccupe pas de moi Leo, je suis déjà en meilleur santé qu'Elliot.

Cette remarque lui avait échappé et il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part du serviteur du Nightray. Gilbert s'interposa entre les deux hommes et regarda le valet de son frère adoptif dans les yeux.

- Calme-toi Leo, Break plaisantait.

- Pas vraiment, **rétorqua Xerxes en ignorant le regard noir de Raven.**

Le jeune homme aux lunettes serra les poings pour se retenir car il ne prévoyait pas de frapper Gilbert, ce qui risquait fort d'arriver vu qu'il lui bloquait l'accès à l'homme à l'œil rouge sang. Reim arriva, mettant fin à ce qui aurait pu dégénérer en bagarre. Ce qui attira le plus l'attention du Chapelier fut le teint blanc de son ami ce qui était assez étrange.

- Reim ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle comme un mort …

- Je vais bien Xerx, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas dormis pour être sûr que personne ne s'infiltre au manoir.

- Attend voir … j'ai vu Rufus sortir tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?

- Il souhaitait parler seul à seul avec Miranda et comme c'était urgent et que Pandora avait besoin de moi …

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir pour que les autres comprennent. Break fronça les sourcils car quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le problème. C'est au moment où le serviteur des Barma allait sortir qu'il comprit ce qui le tourmentait.

- Reim !

Son ami se retourna en entendant l'exclamation du Chapelier et lorsqu'il vit son regard alarmé il comprit à son tour.

- Les Baskerville ! **s'écrièrent-ils en même temps en se regardant dans les yeux.**

Les autres comprirent à leur tour connaissant l'esprit dérangé de Miranda. Reim se sentit nauséeux car c'était une faute professionnelle qu'il venait de commettre, une faute qui pourrait très bien risquer la vie du Duc Barma …

Ils prirent le premier carrosse qui passait par là en direction du manoir Barma. Plus ils se rapprochaient et moins Alice allait bien. Des images de ses cauchemars surgissaient dans son esprit comme s'ils essayaient de lui dire quelque chose. Elle voyait des pétales de roses blanches trempées dans du sang et des corps déchiquetés. Il y avait aussi Jack et Glen dans un coin sombre d'une pièce, chacun transperçant l'autre avec une épée. Elle se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux sur le sentier du manoir Barma alors qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Alice ! **s'exclama Oz en rejoignant sa Chain.**

- C'est dangereux, **souffla B-Rabbit.** Si nous entrons, nous n'en sortirons jamais …

Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les autres qui étaient bien décidés à entrer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent en ouvrant en grand les portes du manoir. Le hall était désert et Alice, revenue avec eux, retint un frisson d'appréhension. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise alors qu'elle était en compagnie du reste de la troupe. Reim regarda à certains endroits du hall devenu familier pour lui mais n'aperçut aucune trace de passage.

- Nous nous sommes peut-être trompés, **dit-il à Break.**

Le Chapelier ne répondit pas car il sentait dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange. Il monta les marches de l'escalier principal et entendit des voix. Il fit signe à tout le monde de le rejoindre et ils défoncèrent la porte en un instant. Les Baskerville qui se trouvaient là se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers eux en se préparant à la bataille. Leur Chain étaient déjà là et empêchaient les agents de Pandora de voir quoique ce soit.

- Bon, **déclara une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous, c'est-à-dire Lottie.** Où en étions-nous Monsieur le Duc ?

Elle s'était retournée pour toiser Rufus qui soutint son regard. La jeune Baskerville essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur la clé permettant l'accès au morceau du corps de Glen. Le Duc allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque des chaînes surgirent d'un coin très sombre de la pièce et s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Cela ne le privait pas de parole et il voulut révéler à leurs ennemis ce qu'ils voulaient mais plus il essayait de parler et plus l'emprise du métal se resserrait. Ces chaines possédaient trois avantages : empêcher les gens de bouger, de parler et d'utiliser leur Chain. Le Duc s'en rendit compte et il cessa de se débattre. Doug s'approcha pour essayer de briser les chaînes mais d'autres finissants par des pointes se dirigèrent vers lui et vers le reste des Baskerville. Ceux-ci n'eurent qu'un moyen de sauver leur vie : fuir. Ils disparurent dans un coup de vent

Xerxes croisa le regard d'Alice et comprit que la jeune fille était très troublée. Les armes qui venaient d'attaquer les Baskerville restaient semblables à celles que B-Rabbit utilisait. Ils ne purent pas voir l'origine de ces chaînes car la forme lointaine disparut à son tour. Le Duc tomba à genoux, une main sur sa gorge rougie par le métal.

- Maî… maître ?** bégaya Reim.** Vous … vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, **ironisa Rufus en se relevant.** J'ai juste failli me faire étrangler.

- C'était pour éviter que vous dévoiliez les secrets des duchés, **murmura le Chapelier.**

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il expliqua ce qui pensait. Pour lui, la chose qui venait d'intervenir était la même que celle qui tuait les Chains.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle est réellement de notre côté alors ! **s'extasia Leo.**

- Pas forcément … peut-être que cette créature cherche juste à cacher une chose qui risquerait de la détruire.

Gilbert regarda l'albinos en fronçant les sourcils. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui et il pensait que le Chapelier leur cachait quelque chose.

- Que nous caches-tu donc Chapelier ? **demanda Rufus.**

- Vous devez le savoir vu que nous n'avons aucun secret pour vous.

Il cherchait à gagner du temps pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. La silhouette de la créature lui semblait beaucoup trop familière. Le Duc ne répondit pas à l'attaque de Break mais se dirigea plutôt vers une bibliothèque située contre un des murs de la pièce. Il tira un livre et un passage s'ouvrit laissant libre un couloir éclairé faiblement par des bougies.

- Miranda garde prisonnier Elliot là-bas, **leur apprit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.**

- Pourquoi nous le dire ? **s'étonna Oz, suspicieux.**

- Parce que je la hais et que je suis certain que vous pourrez la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Leo n'attendit pas et pénétra dans le passage.

- Attend moi Leo ! **s'écria Gilbert.**

Le Nightray espérait trouver son frère cadet avec son frère adoptif et il valait mieux surveiller le valet au cas où des pièges protègeraient le prisonnier.

De son côté, Alice entraîna Oz dans les étages, mue par un instinct soudain. Ils ouvrirent plusieurs portes et découvrirent un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts ligoté près d'une fenêtre. Ils le délivrèrent l'inconnu qui se releva d'un bond et leur fit face. Oz lui demanda qui il était et l'inconnu attendit un instant, incertain. Il n'osait pas révéler son identité mais, d'un autre côté, celle qu'il aimait tant servir venait de l'abandonner.

- Je suis Atsu, serviteur de Miranda.

- Serviteur de Miranda ! **s'exclamèrent en même temps la Chain et son contractant.**

Oz décida de redescendre et Alice empoigna Atsu pour qu'il les suive. Break et Reim levèrent la tête en les entendant revenir et il croisa le regard du serviteur de la Barma. Celui-ci fixa le Chapelier avant de lâcher une sombre phrase.

- Vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps. ELLE veille …


	5. Shinda

_**Shinda**_

Depuis les paroles du valet de la Barma, Xerxes n'était plus qu'une ombre errante dans les couloirs de Pandora. Tous les agents s'écartaient sur son passage, personne ne lui parlait, pas même son meilleur ami. A son anxiété s'était ajoutée la mort mystérieuse de nombreux agents ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître son mauvais caractère. Oz le cherchait et lorsqu'il le vit, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Le Chapelier regardait par la fenêtre le paysage et semblait ailleurs ce qui n'étonna plus le jeune Vessalius car toutes les personnes importantes qu'il rencontrait aujourd'hui arboraient la même expression. Ça avait commencé durant la réunion avec les Ducs, son oncle était songeur, Sheryl semblait soucieuse, Bernard Nightray réfléchissait plus que d'habitude et Rufus avait vraiment l'air préoccupé. Le jeune blondinet ne s'était pas attardé, voulant retrouver sa Chain et son serviteur, mais lorsqu'il les avait retrouvé, il avait été surpris de les voir tous les deux attristés.

- Break, vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi tout le monde a l'air malheureux ?

- Nous fêtons aujourd'hui la tragédie Oz, **répondit le Chapelier avec un triste sourire en se détournant de la fenêtre.**

Le Vessalius ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait complètement oublié cette date et il comprenait mieux les mines peinées de tout le monde. Et les massacres qui continuaient n'allaient pas ramener la joie si tôt dans Pandora. Il laissa le Chapelier à ses sombres pensées et fit demi-tour. Il sortit de Pandora pour prendre un peu l'air et se dégager de cette ambiance morose. Ses pas le portèrent assez loin et il entendit un cri. Il hésita un instant car il était seul mais son courage prit le dessus et il se dirigea vers le hurlement le plus silencieusement possible. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps d'un agent de Pandora mou comme une poupée avec sa tête à quelques mètres de là. Mais le pire était en face : il y avait un homme portant une cape semblable à celles des Baskerville et cet homme, c'était Vincent Nightray … Les pas précipités de Gilbert et Alice résonnèrent mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le contractant du loir n'était déjà plus là et Oz se tenait tout seul devant le corps décapité.

- Oz ! **s'exclama son serviteur.** Nous te cherchions !

- Ton frère … c'est lui qui a tué les agents …

Raven se figea en entendant les paroles de son maître et il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces mots de son esprit. Comment son cher cadet pouvait-il faire pareils massacres ? C'était une pensée totalement inacceptable pour le pauvre Nightray. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois au manoir et furent accueillis par un Break encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons une nouvelle mission. Un manoir vient d'être attaqué.

- Allons-y ! **s'écria Alice avec un regain d'énergie.**

Les quatre compagnons se mirent en route pour le fameux manoir et furent bien surpris de trouver du sang sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait déjà de nombreux corps sans vie dans le hall et ils comprirent qu'il y avait eu une grande réunion importante dans ce lieu. Gilbert tenait dans ses mains des papiers qui relataient les objectifs de la réunion et il parcourut les nombreuses lignes en écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Ils cherchaient à créer de plus en plus de contractants illégaux, **annonça-t-il aux autres.**

Xerxes fronça les sourcils par rapport aux paroles de Raven et une intuition sur les événements afflua dans son esprit. Il préféra ne pas en faire part aux trois amis, voulant tout d'abord vérifier sa théorie. Pendant que Gilbert parcourait les couloirs, qu'Oz restait dans les salons privés et qu'Alice observait la cuisine, le Chapelier monta dans les étages et fut assailli par les odeurs de sang frais. C'était en haut que le pire était arrivé en cette soirée orageuse et il vit de plus en plus de corps sans vie et surtout mutilés. Son instinct de survie lui disait de faire demi-tour, de se sauver et de dire à Pandora qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant mais un ancien sentiment lui dicta sa conduite et il alla au deuxième étage de la demeure. La plupart des bougies étaient éteintes, plongeant le couloir dans des ténèbres que l'œil unique de Break n'arrivait pas à percer. Sa vue ne s'améliorait pas et il aurait vraiment dû partir mais il était trop tard désormais car des cris étouffés résonnèrent. Il s'approcha doucement et ouvrit la porte. Une ombre se tenait au milieu de la pièce, des chaînes lui sortaient du corps et elle tenait dans une de ses mains une faux semblable à celle de B-Rabbit. De cette arme, elle tua les derniers rescapés et se tourna vers le Chapelier qui étouffa un cri de stupeur. Cette Chain ne lui était pas inconnue, mais alors là, pas du tout …

- Kevin ? **s'exclama-t-elle.**

Une fureur sans nom l'envahit et il se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Son œil rouge fixait la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui en essayant de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'être en train de faire un horrible cauchemar mais elle était bien là devant lui et son apparence ne changeait pas d'autre fois.

- Shinda … **murmura l'albinos.** Que t'ai-je fait ?

Il baissa la tête pour ne pas regarder en face l'erreur qu'il avait commise mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui releva la tête de force.

- Regarde-moi et vois ce que tu as fait ! Quand tu m'as tué, j'ai été précipitée dans l'Abysse et je suis devenue une Chain. J'ai mis de longues années avant de sortir de cet endroit effrayant mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de contractant.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je suis là pour accomplir ma vengeance personnelle. Je tiens à retrouver ceux qui ont voulu me tuer et après, je serai prête à mourir pour de bon.

Ses yeux vairons, l'un vert et l'autre violet, croisèrent l'œil rouge sang du Chapelier qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il avait pensé sauver la jeune femme en la tuant et finalement, il lui avait donné une vie encore pire … Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à me voir Shinda ? J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider.

- M'aider ! **s'écria la jeune femme.** Tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul Xerxes Break !

Le Chapelier frissonna lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas mort vu qu'elle connaissait son nouveau nom. Ça voulait bien dire qu'elle s'était renseignée sur lui.

- Shinda … je

- Tais-toi ! **explosa-t-elle.**

Elle ne souhaitait pas pardonner son ami d'enfance, pas maintenant mais elle n'allait pas le tuer car ses sentiments envers lui étaient toujours aussi présents qu'autrefois. Elle fit disparaître ses armes et se releva. Mais elle se remit de nouveau sur ses gardes lorsque les trois compères du Chapelier entrèrent. Shinda vit l'arme du brun se tendre vers elle et elle esquissa un magnifique sourire en pensant déjà à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir le tuer. Mais Xerxes se releva lui aussi et se plaça entre elle et Raven malgré la douleur croissante dans son corps.

- Ce sont des amis, **lâcha l'albinos.** Ne leur fait pas de mal …

- Des amis ou des pions, **dit froidement la jeune femme.**

- Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda Gilbert sans lâcher son arme.**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des chaînes se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle réagit en se jetant au sol et tandis qu'elle se relevait, elle passa elle aussi à l'attaque. Break, Gilbert et Oz, qui s'étaient écartés assez vite, ne savaient pas vraiment si Alice, transformée en B-Rabbit, avait besoin d'aide.

- Quelle Chain es-tu ? **dit Alice de sa forte voix de lapin noir.**

- Ça ne te regarde pas B-Rabbit, **pesta Shinda en effectuant un salto arrière pour éviter une pointe.**

Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle comme si une brise était présente dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre puis sur B-Rabbit pour ensuite aller vers la porte et revenir sur les trois hommes. Avec une grâce incroyable, elle repoussa Alice et courut vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle voulait sortir. Mais Xerxes ne souhaitait pas la voir partir si tôt, surtout après l'avoir déjà perdue une fois. Il se posta près de la fenêtre et la bloqua en la serrant dans ses bras. Shinda se débattit comme elle le pouvait mais le Chapelier n'était pas près de la lâcher. Il la gardait précieusement dans ses bras comme si le monde entier dépendait d'elle.

- C'est elle qui a attaqué tous les contractants illégaux ! **s'exclama Alice après avoir repris son apparence humaine.**

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça alors qu'elle est elle-même une Chain ?

- C'est simple, **répondit l'intéressée.** En les détruisant, je leur épargne une mort atroce et violente !

- Non Shinda, tu te trompes, **lui murmura son meilleur ami.**

La jeune femme réussit enfin à se détacher de l'étreinte du Chapelier et lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers B-Rabbit. Elles étaient semblables toutes les deux, par leur nature, autant que par leurs armes et ça, elles l'avaient compris toutes les deux …

- Je suis à la recherche de Glen Baskerville, **lâcha alors Shinda en baissant les yeux.**

- Si tu le cherches, pourquoi as-tu empêché le Duc Barma de dire ce qu'il savait ? **lui demanda Oz, suspicieux.**

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que les Baskerville le retrouvent avant moi !

- Et pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

Cette question-là venait de Xerxes et la jeune femme plissa les yeux en le regardant. Elle savait très bien que le Chapelier connaissait ses motivations mais il préférait l'entendre de sa part.

- Pour une raison personnelle, **siffla la Chain en le fusillant du regard.**

L'albinos ne retenta pas sa chance pour lui tirer toutes les informations mais décida de l'emmener à Pandora malgré ses vives protestations. Ils réussirent quand même à raisonner la jeune femme en lui affirmant que si elle restait parfaitement normale devant tout le monde, elle parviendrait à ne pas se faire repérer en tant que Chain. Ils prirent donc le chemin de Pandora en cherchant une explication à tous les meurtres pour les Ducs. Ils pouvaient très bien dire la vérité mais en cachant un petite partie …

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent à nouveau Reim à Pandora. Le serviteur du Duc Barma les vit et indiqua à son ami que les Ducs étaient à nouveau en réunion car les Baskerville venaient de détruire de nouveau l'un des sceaux.

- Ça tombe bien, nous voulions encore les voir.

Et comme à son habitude, le Chapelier rentra dans la salle de réunion sans toquer et sans attendre que les Ducs et la Duchesse aient fini de palabrer sur les événements récents. Il expliqua en gros la situation en leur apprenant que c'était leur alliée de l'Abysse qui avaient tué les hommes du manoir mais il n'expliqua pas que cette alliée était Shinda. Il présenta la jeune femme sous un nom d'emprunt mais un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Rufus Barma.

- Les mensonges font partie intégrante de toi Chapelier. Ne cherche pas à nier l'identité de notre nouvelle venue.

- Je ne comprends pas vos propos, **s'étonna Break avec une innocence feinte.**

- Nous savons bien qu'elle fait partie de ton passé.

Xerxes se crispa et attendit les autres paroles du Duc.

- C'est Shinda, la fille recherchée par Miranda.

Sa révélation eut l'effet d'un glaçon dans la pièce de réunion. Sheryl lança un regard étonné à son ami le Duc en se demandant, encore une fois, comment il avait pu le savoir. Elle avait légèrement oublié que Miranda habitait avec lui et que le serviteur de la femme aux cheveux rouges pouvait avoir tout avoué. Bernard regarda avec beaucoup d'attention Shinda et esquissa un sourire victorieux ce qui confirma les pensées de Break : le Duc Nightray n'était pas de leur côté.

- Je peux vous aider à trouver les morceaux du corps de Glen, **déclara-t-elle après réflexion.**

- Cela fait des années que les membres de Pandora font des recherches et nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser risquer votre vie pour rien, **dit doucement la Duchesse Rainsworth à la jeune femme.**

- Pourtant vous acceptez l'aide de Oz.

- Parce qu'il a une Chain et qu'avec elle, il est beaucoup moins inoffensif.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable !

Elle défia du regard l'assemblée ducale et attendit.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdez pas de temps, **lâcha le Duc Barma.**

Ses paroles en surprirent plus d'un. Ils sortirent de la salle avant que les Ducs ne se remettent à parler. Oz décida d'aller voir sa sœur et il demanda à Gilbert et Alice s'ils pouvaient l'accompagner. Break raconta le problème d'Ada à Shinda qui fronça les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir ce qui obligea les quatre autres à s'arrêter.

- Je peux briser le lien qui relie la jeune Vessalius à la Chain de Zwei.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ? Ada retrouvera-t-elle ses esprits ? Et quelle est le secret que cache la Chain Shinda ?


	6. Sissi

_**Elliot the best : **Je ne sais pas combien de fois je t'ai dit merci mais je le redis encore :)_

_**blackness : **Merci, en espérant que la suite va continuer à plaire_

* * *

_**S**__**issi**_

Ada était assise dans une des prisons, ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu leur brillance et ses yeux verts ne luisaient plus de son éclat de joie habituelle. Son regard vide montrait bien l'emprise que la Chain de Zwei exerçait sur elle. Shinda s'approcha, doucement d'abord, en regardant chaque lien qui unissait la Vessalius aux Baskerville et elle ouvrit calmement la porte. La jeune sœur d'Oz alla se jeter sur la Chain aux yeux vairons mais celle-ci para l'attaque en la repoussant sur le côté. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite près d'elle et posa ses paumes sur les tempes de la jeune fille blonde. Une douce lumière s'échappa de ses mains et les compagnons purent voir les fils de la Chain de Zwei disparaître les uns derrière les autres. Les yeux d'Ada retrouvèrent leur étincelle de vie et la jeune Vessalius sourit timidement à la Chain aux cheveux noirs pour la remercier. Celle-ci hocha légèrement la tête et recula, un peu méfiante.

- Tu as réussi Shinda ! **s'exclama Xerxes, étonné.**

Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille qu'il avait connu pouvait délivrer quelqu'un qui était sous l'emprise d'une Chain. Gilbert gardait sa main sur son arme tandis qu'Oz s'avançait vers sa sœur alors que Shinda se plaçait aux côtés de l'albinos. La Vessalius et son frère échangèrent un long regard, chacun comprenant ce que l'autre pensait. Les deux héritiers de la famille ducale des Vessalius étaient des contractants illégaux désormais, ce qui n'allait pas être facile pour Oscar. Le regard d'Oz changea soudainement et Alice se tendit en sentant que Jack venait de prendre le contrôle de son contractant.

- Tu aurais pu briser le lien qui unit Ada à sa Chain, Shinda.

La jeune fille se crispa alors que Gilbert la regardait. Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je n'ai pas encore assez d'énergie pour le faire, je risquerais de la tuer.

- Tu mens Shinda. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts pour les autres.

Shinda éclata d'un grand rire cruel et fixa le Vessalius droit dans les yeux.

- Tu peux parler Jack, toi qui ignore ta propre famille !

Un rictus de colère déforma le visage d'Oz alors qu'il lançait un regard chargé de haine à la Chain aux yeux vairons. Celle-ci ferma les yeux un instant, laissant son pouvoir imprégner tout son corps.

- Ne comprends-tu pas que tes parents avaient honte de toi Shinda ? A ton avis, pourquoi étaient-ils si souvent absents ? Pourquoi déménagiez-vous tout le temps ? Et dire que ton père me suppliait de venir alors que je ne supportais pas de te voir.

Shinda recula, blessée par les propos de Jack. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il lui dirait ça en face. Depuis son enfance, elle croyait que l'homme blond était toujours occupé ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne venait jamais. Une ombre se détacha derrière Oz et elle prit forme humaine. Jack se tenait désormais dans la pièce et fixait la Chain d'un sourire hypocrite. Elle voulut se jeter sur lui mais fut arrêtée dans son élan par Xerxes qui la retint par le poignet. Mais la jeune femme aux yeux vairons souhaitait vraiment combattre cet homme blond qu'elle commençait à détester.

- Lâche-moi Kevin !

- Shinda ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Jack n'a pas encore la possibilité de reprendre un corps solide.

Elle réussit à se dégager de la poigne de son ami et elle fit jaillir des chaines de son corps. Mais Gilbert se mit en travers de son chemin et se prit les armes de la Chain à la place du Vessalius. Alice prit elle aussi sa forme de Chain et elle se plaça devant le serviteur de son contractant.

- Shinda, tu viens de blesser un innocent.

La concernée fit tout disparaître, effectua un demi-tour et courut hors des cellules. Elle faisait tout pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux car elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible devant son ancien meilleur ami. Elle ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir et elle lui rentra dedans. Cette personne la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et elle leva la tête pour voir qui c'était.

- Tiens, tiens. Mademoiselle Shinda. C'est dangereux de se promener seule dans les couloirs de Pandora. Vous pourriez rencontrer des _Chains._

- Vous êtes le Duc Barma ?

Elle se rappelait la courte visite pendant la réunion ducale et la façon dont le Duc avait trouvé son identité. Son insistance sur le mot « Chain » la mettait mal à l'aise car elle avait la forte impression que Rufus Barma savait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir sa réponse car elle recula en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Après tout, il habitait quand même dans la même demeure que Mirande, celle qui avait ordonné jadis son enlèvement.

- Que savez-vous vraiment ?

- Je ne donne mes informations qu'en échange d'autres informations.

Shinda serra les poings et dévisagea le Duc d'un air rageur. Comment pouvait-elle soutirer des informations à quelqu'un qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à la fois où elle l'avait agressé. Elle était prête à recommencer pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait et il dut s'en rendre compte car il se crispa légèrement. Son regard se fit suspicieux alors que la Chain gardait son sourire et il vit des chaînes surgirent vers lui. Contrairement à la première fois, il réussit à les éviter et c'est un gros oiseau qui surgit derrière lui, surprenant la jeune fille qui recula face au Dodo.

Pendant que l'affrontement temporaire entre le Duc et la nouvelle Chain avait lieu, dans les prisons de Pandora la troupe était réunie autour de Gilbert qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Les attaques de Shinda l'avaient peu blessé physiquement mais profondément dans son amour propre. Il avait eu le malheureux réflexe de se placer devant l'illusion de Jack, ancien réflexe de son passé et il en payait les frais. L'illusion se dissipa et Raven put voir le regard inquiet de son maître actuel.

- Ça va Gil' ?

- Sans problème, **pesta le brun en se relevant avec ce qui lui restait de dignité.**

La Chain avait vraiment été trop rapide pour lui mais il se devait de protéger son maître. Du moins, son ancien maître … Quelque chose le perturbait concernant son passé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Jack te tourmente Gilbert, **lâcha Xerxes en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

Raven détourna le regard, préoccupé. Comment l'albinos pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait et cachait à tout le monde. Alice reprit enfin forme humaine et se tourna vers Ada qui regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune Vessalius ne se remettait pas de sa libération soudaine de l'emprise de la Chain de Zwei. L'étendue magique de la dénommée Shinda l'avait plus que surprise et elle avait remarqué que le borgne et la nouvelle jeune femme se connaissaient. Oz se rapprocha de sa sœur et sourit gentiment.

- Comment vas-tu Ada ?

- Je me sens un peu secouée avec tous les événements survenus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli te tuer !

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. D'abord Gil' et maintenant toi.

Son sourire guilleret surpris la blondinette qui ne s'accommodait pas à son esprit d'adaptation.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu le Duc Barma ?

La voix de Reim venait de rompre le silence et son meilleur ami lui sourit.

- Tu as perdu ton maître ?

- Arrête de rire, Xerx' ! Nous devions partir et je pensais que vous saviez peut-être où il pouvait se trouver.

L'albinos fronça soudainement les sourcils en pensant à Shinda qui venait de partir. Son départ soudain coïncidait avec la disparition du Duc Barma.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Shinda, **murmura Break.**

Son chuchotement attira tous les regards sur lui et Alice fronça les sourcils. Si la nouvelle Chain était aussi impulsive qu'elle, ils allaient tous avoir des problèmes.

- Peut-être que Sissi peut nous aider ? demanda timidement Ada.

- Qui ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

- C'est ma Chain …

Alice se mit à pouffer en entendant ça car elle trouvait que le nom de la Chain d'Ada était assez humoristique. Oz demanda à Ada quels étaient les pouvoirs de sa Chain et elle lui répondit que Sissi pouvait repérer les gens, peu importait où ils se trouvaient. Sissi surgit enfin de sa démarche reptilienne et se posa près de sa contractante. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils apprirent que Shinda et le Duc se trouvaient exactement au même endroit, dans un des couloirs de Pandora.

Ils montèrent tous pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'ils découvrirent les figea sur place. Shinda n'était pas restée sans bouger lorsque la Chain du Duc était apparue. Sur son crâne avaient poussé des cornes en argent, dans son dos s'étalaient deux ailes rouges sang. Ses yeux vairons avaient viré au noir et ils dévisageaient Rufus qui restait stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu de telle chose de produire et la transformation soudaine de la jeune fille le perturbait beaucoup.

- Intéressant, **dit-il, songeur.**

Il ne put pas continuer ses pensées car une sphère noire chargée d'électricité passa à un millimètre de sa tête. Xerxes eut un magnifique sourire à la fois amusé et effrayant.

- Il va falloir les surveiller ces deux-là, ou on risque de perdre quelqu'un.

Reim lui lança un regard interloqué. Comment son ami pouvait-il toujours parler des morts avec une telle désinvolture ? Il déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son maître qui était encore un peu déstabilisé.

- Ne dites même pas ce que vous pensez, **lâcha Shinda envers le Duc.** Je ne serai pas un cobaye de Pandora. Je sers mes propres intérêts.

- Je crois l'avoir bien compris, **contra Rufus.** Mais votre cas est très stupéfiant et pourrait être utile à …

Il ne put dire le fond de sa pensée car d'autres sphères passèrent près de sa tête. Sa Chain poussa un glapissement sonore et ils purent tous entendre des bruits de pas venants d'autres étages. Shinda, ayant repris ses esprits en entendant tout le vacarme, repris également forme humaine alors que le Dodo disparaissait.

Des agents de Pandora surgirent dans le couloir où le petit monde discutait tranquillement. L'un d'eux s'avança vers le Duc Barma et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Nous avons cru entendre des bruits venants d'ici Monsieur le Duc, ne sauriez-vous pas d'où ils venaient ?

Le Duc aux cheveux flamboyants retint un soupir car tout savoir n'avait pas forcément que des bons côtés, surtout quand les autres le prenaient pour une encyclopédie.

- Il doit y avoir eu du grabuge dehors, rien de plus.

Les agents partirent alors que tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Shinda. Ils attendaient tous une explication de sa part.

- Qu'es-tu vraiment ? **lui demanda son ancien ami.**

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même Kevin, **avoua-t-elle.** Quand je suis sortie de l'Abysse, j'ai trouvé bizarre de ne pas avoir de contractant comme les autres Chains. Quelques jours après, je me suis faite agresser dans la rue et je me suis retrouvée soudainement transformée.

- Et la personne qui t'a agressée ? **osa-t-il.**

- Cet homme ignoble est mort.

Le ton sur lequel elle avait avoué son meurtre laissa l'albinos surpris. Jamais, dans le passé, Shinda n'avait fait preuve d'une telle froideur envers les autres êtres humains.

- Ainsi, vous n'avez aucun contractant ? Vous en êtes sûre ?

- C'est vous qui posez les questions maintenant Monsieur le Duc ?

Ils se toisèrent un instant et elle alla finalement répéter ce qu'elle avait dit lorsque des bruits de roues que l'on tourne la coupèrent dans sa lancée. Sheryl était au bout du couloir, sa petite-fille poussant son fauteuil.

- Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'en parler autour d'une tasse de thé dans un endroit moins fréquenté que Pandora, **dit la Duchesse Rainsworth.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se réunirent tous au manoir des Rainsworth pour écouter tout ce que la Chain avait à leur dire.


	7. A terrible story

_**A terrible**__** story**_

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Rainsworth se passa dans le calme, même s'ils avaient tous de nombreuses questions en tête. Shinda, pour sa part, profita de ce moment de répit pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre avant un nouvel interrogatoire. Le manoir Rainsworth la stupéfia par sa simplicité car elle s'attendait à un endroit beaucoup plus surchargé. Tout était simple, extérieur comme intérieur. La beauté du lieu si peu décoré la frappa tellement qu'elle resta plantée au milieu du jardin et le Chapelier s'autorisa un sourire en la voyant. Dès qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, des servantes s'affairèrent pour préparer le thé et pour les installer dans le salon principal. La Chain aux yeux vairons se retrouva placée entre son ami et Gilbert, face à la Duchesse. Aux côtés de Sheryl se trouvaient le Duc Barma et Sharon et, à côté de celle-ci, Ada, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans l'ambiance tendue. Reim avait préféré rester debout alors qu'Oz se trouvait à la droite de Xerxes et Alice à la gauche de Raven. Shinda, ne sachant pas par où commencer, but une gorgée de thé sous les regards attentifs de tout ce petit monde. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être ainsi le centre de l'attention et elle déposa sa tasse sur la petite table par peur de la renverser tellement elle tremblait. Elle se racla la gorge et commença enfin.

- Quand la pointe de l'épée de Kevin a transpercé mon cœur, je me suis sentie tomber dans un vide immense, noir comme les ténèbres et dépourvu de tout bruit. J'avais eu l'impression que l'on tentait d'arracher mon âme à mon corps et après un certain temps qui m'a paru durer quelques minutes, le temps que je reprenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'ai entendu des éclats de rire. J'ai cherché l'origine de ce rire cristallin et enfantin et c'est alors que je l'ai vu : elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux d'un bleu de glace.

- Alysse, **murmura Alice.**

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître la description de sa sœur et elle savait que ça devait être pareil pour les autres. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à la nouvelle Chain pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Elle m'a vu et a stoppé ses rires. Elle m'a demandé d'une voix envoûtante si je souhaitais changer le passé mais j'ai refusé en certifiant que je voulais surtout préserver le futur. Son regard était choqué et elle marmonna qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je venais d'arriver dans l'Abysse si mon but concernait l'avenir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un portail entièrement fait de lumière a surgit. La Volonté de l'Abysse a dit alors que je ne serais pas une Chain comme les autres et m'a alors nommé Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse.

Le silence se fit face à la déclaration peu commune de Shinda. Personne n'osait parler et elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Quand je suis revenue dans ce monde, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Le clocher ne sonnait plus, la forêt avait disparu, je n'avais plus aucun repère. C'est alors que j'ai demandé la date à quelqu'un et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais passé cinquante ans dans l'Abysse. Moi qui croyais avoir loupé quelques heures tout au plus … Je me suis alors lancée dans une recherche pour retrouver des gens de mon passé, en particulier mes parents et j'ai appris leur mort. Il ne me restait plus que Kevin mais dès que je donnais son nom à quelqu'un, les gens prenaient une expression horrifiée et faisaient parfois un signe de croix comme si je demandais à voir le Diable en personne. C'est là que j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé à forces de faire des recherches et je me suis mise en route. Sur mon chemin, j'ai appris aussi que les Baskerville vivaient toujours et qu'ils cherchaient le corps de leur maître. D'autres années sont passées, durant lesquelles j'ai appris à mes dépends l'existence de mes pouvoirs et ma forme de Chain. Depuis ce moment, je me suis promis d'éliminer tous les contractants illégaux pour éviter leur souffrance et je suis arrivée dans ce fameux manoir.

Elle tourna la tête vers le Chapelier qui vit des larmes dans ses magnifiques yeux vairons.

- Je suis désolée de m'être mise en colère contre toi mais j'ai ressenti un profond chagrin. J'ai cru que tu avais été tué par Miranda et ses fidèles serviteurs et quand je t'ai vu, je me suis sentie abandonné et trahie. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas resté avec moi ? Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas cherché ? Et j'ai compris. Compris que tu ignorais ma survie, compris que tu ignorais que j'étais une Chain.

Xerxes restait sans voix car la jeune femme venait d'avouer le fond de sa pensée. Elle avait eu peur en le voyant, peur de le perdre encore une fois. Il passa un bras autour de Shinda qui posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de se montrer forte, elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses troublantes pour une jeune fille.

- Nous allons devoir taire cette trouvaille à Pandora, **déclara alors Rufus.**

Les regards étonnés qu'il reçut de la part du petit groupe ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid. Il expliqua alors sa pensée.

- Si l'organisation vient à apprendre que la Volonté de l'Abysse a le pouvoir de changer des êtres humains en de nouvelles Chain spéciales, nous risquons de trouver la ville dévastée.

- Sauf s'ils le savent déjà, **contra Sheryl.**

- Pourquoi le sauraient-ils ?

- Miranda.

Le simple nom de la Barma suffit à faire frémir Shinda qui remarqua l'expression de plus en plus pensive du Duc aux cheveux rouges. Si Miranda prenait la peine de prévenir Pandora, ça voulait dire qu'elle mettait tout le monde au courant de sa survie et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour la popularité de la famille Barma.

- Pourquoi Miranda prendrait-elle la peine de se dévoiler ? **demanda Reim.**

- Pour montrer qu'il y a encore beaucoup de survivants de la Tragédie, **répondit tout simplement la Duchesse Rainsworth.**

- Ce serait risqué pour elle, **argumenta tout de même le meilleur ami de Xerxes.**

- Pas autant que ça, elle fait partie de l'une des familles ducales.

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'elle sous entendait car on n'attaquait pas un membre des grandes familles sans raison ce qui mettait Miranda à l'abri pour un certain temps. Shinda se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de son ami et se leva brusquement, en alerte. Elle venait d'entendre un gémissement inhumain venant des étages et elle repensa aux différentes Chains qu'elle avait déjà tuées. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la retenir, elle grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec un ours noir démesuré aux yeux rouges et aux griffes en argent. La bête féroce leva une patte et la frappa en la projetant contre une porte. La jeune femme aux yeux vairons sentit le bois contre son dos et se releva avec difficulté. Elle reprit sa forme offensive de Chain et prit son envol pour essayer de se mettre hors de la portée de l'animal. Les rugissements de l'ours parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des compagnons et Gilbert monta voir ce qu'il se passait, accompagné par le Chapelier. Dès qu'ils virent la grosse Chain au pelage d'ébène, ils libérèrent les leurs et un sauvage affrontement débuta. Il leur fallut une heure pour abattre l'ours et le faire disparaître dans l'Abysse. Le Chapelier faillit s'effondrer à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il venait de perdre mais Gil' et Shinda vinrent le soutenir. Ils redescendirent prudemment les marches et firent part de l'incident au Duc et à la Duchesse. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent n'était pas trompeur et les autres surent ce qu'il voulait dire : plus personne n'était en sécurité. Alice lâcha soudain quelque chose qui fit frémir Ada.

- A chaque fois que nous sommes allés quelque part avec Shinda, des Chains ont surgi de l'Abysse pour nous agresser. Si ça se trouve, elle nous ment et elle est l'alliée des Baskerville.

- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? J'ai été précipitée dans l'Abysse à cause de Miranda et si je ne me trompe pas, elle est, elle, l'alliée des Baskerville !

Sa colère transparaissait dans sa voix mais il y avait aussi du chagrin. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens la considéraient comme une ennemie.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas s'énerver. Alice faisait juste une constatation, **dit prudemment Break.**

- Une constatation ? J'appellerais plutôt ça une accusation !

Xerxes soupira en prenant conscience de la nouvelle personnalité de Shinda. Dans la passé, il devait toujours être-là pour la protéger car elle était fragile, timide et très émotive mais ce qu'il voyait désormais dans les yeux de son ancienne amie le laissait pantois car elle avait une détermination sans faille. Les deux Chains se toisèrent un instant puis Alice éclata de rire et vint serre Shinda dans ses bras.

- Je crois que nous sommes faites pour nous entendre. Si nous reprenions depuis le début : je m'appelle Alice et toi ?

oooooo

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis Miranda ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà menti aux Baskerville, Charlotte.

La femme aux cheveux roses grimaça en entendant les paroles de la Barma car rares étaient les personnes qui l'appelaient désormais par son prénom. Et dire que son surnom lui avait été donné il y a déjà un certain nombre d'année par Jack Vessalius, le meilleur ami de Glen.

- Shinda … La Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse … Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. N'oublie pas que tu parles à une Barma et que le savoir est notre principal atout.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler Miranda.

Ce que Lottie ne voulait pas dire, c'est qu'elle détestait depuis assez longtemps la famille Barma et Miranda ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Heureusement que la femme aux cheveux rouges lui apportait des informations car il y aurait déjà eu une tombe à son nom.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? **demanda alors Miranda.**

- J'en ai aucune idée pour le moment, il faut que j'en parle aux autres. Si cette fille a des pouvoirs hors du commun, nous pourrions nous servir d'elle pour délivrer maître Glen…

- Sauf que cette petite garce vous hait.

- Il y a toujours un moyen efficace pour chaque personne, il suffit de trouver ce qui pourrait attirer Shinda dans nos filets.

- Elle est très proche du Chapelier. Tellement proche que je pense qu'elle est sa faiblesse.

- Si nous pouvons atteindre Break, nous atteindrons la Faucheuse…

Elles ruminèrent ces pensées un certain temps en essayant de trouver un moyen de séparer l'albinos du reste de la troupe.

- Pour l'avoir, **commença Lottie**, il faut éviter qu'il reste avec Gilbert Nightray et Oz Vessalius, sans oublier B-Rabbit car ils nous mettent toujours des bâtons dans les roues.

- Et Ada ? Elle est sous l'emprise de la Chain de Zwei, alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

- Parce que Shinda a simplement brisé l'emprise que j'exerçais sur la sœur de Oz, **dit une voix dans l'ombre.**

Zwei s'avança et jeta un regard plein de haine à Miranda. Elle haïssait les familles ducales encore plus que Lottie et voir la Barma tous les jours mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Alors peut-être que nous pourrons compter sur l'aide inespérée de Vincent Nightray. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder son frère près de lui alors il faut tout simplement qu'il l'éloigne et qu'en même temps, B-Rabbit et son contractant soient occupés ailleurs.

- Tu oublies les familles ducales Lottie. Rufus et Sheryl soutiennent la Chain et ils risquent de s'opposer à nous.

Un sombre sourire passa sur les lèvres de la Baskerville aux cheveux roses.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons les éliminer.


	8. The idea of Sheryl

**_Elliot the best :_** Encore un grand merci pour tous tes commentaires

Promis, je parlerai un peu plus d'Oz et des autres dans les prochains chapitres ...

* * *

**The idea of Sheryl**

- Pardon ?! **s'écria Shinda.**

La Duchesse Rainsworth et le Chapelier venaient de soulever un point important concernant la discrétion dont la jeune fille allait devoir faire preuve. Xerxes avait fait remarqué que son amie n'allait pas passer inaperçue à Pandora et elle n'avait aucune excuse à fournir aux agents sur sa présence. Oz, Ada et Sharon pouvaient circuler à leur guise car ils faisaient partie des familles ducales, tout comme Gilbert. Reim étant le serviteur d'un Duc et un membre de Pandora comme Xerxes, ils avaient tous les droits. Cependant, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour justifier la présence de Shinda. La Chain aux yeux vairons avait fait remarquer qu'Alice ne faisait partie d'aucune famille ducale et n'avait donc aucune excuse mais Sheryl lui avait expliqué que comme elle était la Chain d'Oz, B-Rabbit avait elle-aussi la possibilité de se promener librement dans Pandora. Sharon avait alors dit que la nouvelle Chain devait tout simplement se faire passer pour un membre de l'une des familles ducales et Xerxes avait alors ajouté que la famille dont l'arbre généalogique était le moins connu était la famille Barma. Sheryl avait approuvé cette idée en disant que Shinda pouvait se faire passer pour une lointaine cousine de Rufus. Le pauvre Duc aux cheveux rouges n'avait rien trouvé à dire et c'est pour cette raison que la Chain s'était écriée un « Pardon ?! » très compréhensible. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le Duc Barma mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shinda, tu passeras peu de temps au manoir Barma, **tenta de la rassurer Break.**

Mais Rufus brisa ses bonnes intentions en précisant que Miranda pouvait venir d'un moment à l'autre au manoir ce qui n'était guère bon pour la survie de la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu la protèges Rufus, **dit calmement Sheryl.**

La Duchesse Rainsworth savait se faire respecter de son ami qui poussa un soupir, vaincu. Avant que son amie ne parte en direction du manoir des Barma, Xerxes voulut lui parler seul à seul. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle ouverte et le Chapelier la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Fais attention à toi Shinda. Même si le manoir de la famille Barma est bien protégé, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Je te promets d'être prudente mais je ne suis pas certaine de supporter le Duc très longtemps …

- C'est plutôt lui qui va devoir te supporter, **sourit l'albinos.** Tu as intérêt à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Shinda éclata de rire, redonnant le moral à son ami qui ne se rappelait plus du rire cristallin de la jeune femme. Son amie surprit son regard et le fixa dans son œil rouge sang ce qui fit qu'il se mit à balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se ressaisit et lâcha alors d'une voix un peu tremblante par l'émotion.

- Je t'aime Shinda.

La jeune femme regarda le contractant de Mad Hatter avec perplexité. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments au moment de la tuer mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait toujours une place aussi importante dans son cœur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Xerxes Break.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Reim choisit ce moment pour aller les chercher et il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il n'ignorait pas que son meilleur ami avait autrefois aimé la jeune femme mais il ne pensait pas que c'était encore le cas actuellement. D'un autre côté, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça car il savait que son ami serait heureux avec elle. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

- Nous devons partir Mademoiselle Shinda. Nous avons du chemin à faire et comme la nuit tombe, il serait préférable que nous partions car elles sont de moins en moins sûres.

Elle hocha la tête et les trois compagnons rejoignirent les autres. Le Chapelier et la Chain se tenaient par la main, ce qui n'échappa à personne mais, à leur plus grand soulagement, il n'y eu aucun commentaire.

- Nous nous reverrons demain à Pandora ! **déclara joyeusement Alice à Shinda.**

Les deux Chains avaient lié des liens d'amitié en discutant et elles se sentaient aussi proches que des sœurs.

- A demain alors, Alice, **sourit la nouvelle Chain.**

Elle remercia Sheryl puis adressa un sourire rayonnant à son cher albinos avant de monter dans le carrosse en direction du manoir Barma. Reim était plongé dans ses tristes réflexions lorsque le Duc lâcha un commentaire qui ne fit qu'accroître la plaie béante de son cœur brisé.

- A ce que je vois, vous vous êtes rapprochée du Chapelier.

- Nous étions déjà proches avant, **rétorqua la Chain en croisant son regard gris.** Il fallait seulement que nous retrouvions notre complicité d'antan.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas qu'une simple complicité qui vous lie, **riposta le Duc.** Vos joues étaient très colorées et vous échangiez des regards plein de tendresse. Je ne sais pas quel impact votre relation aura sur le Chapelier mais il ne faut pas que ça dérange son travail. Qu'en penses-tu Reim ?

Le concerné regarda son maître avec surprise car il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui demande son avis.

- Je pense sincèrement que Xerx ira mieux maintenant. Shinda a réussi à lui tirer un vrai sourire ce dont nous avions tous été incapables.

- Ce qui est parfaitement normal, **murmura la jeune femme.** Il est hanté par notre passé et je crois bien qu'il se sent mieux de voir que je suis toujours là.

Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour car pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu voir le sourire de son tendre ami disparaître. Son regard se posa dehors alors que Reim essayait de penser à tous les dossiers qui l'attendaient pour se changer les idées. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de ses pensées la vision de Shinda et de Xerxes en train de s'embrasser et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait récemment pris conscience de ses sentiments qui reflétaient plus que de l'amitié pour son ami et il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu attendre avant de dire ce qu'il ressentait à l'albinos. Désormais, c'était trop tard et rien ne pourrait guérir les blessures profondes et sentimentales du valet. Ses yeux étaient certes humides mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Et puis, comment aurait-il pu expliquer au Duc pourquoi il pleurait ? Surtout avec Shinda si près … Et il ne voulait pas faiblir, pas maintenant, alors que ses collègues de Pandora risquaient leurs vies chaque jour qui passait. Personne n'avait retrouvé la trace de Vincent Nightray et le bruit courait qu'il était devenu un Baskerville. Reim se rappela la réaction de Gilbert lorsqu'il avait entendu les propos concernant son frère. Raven avait serré les poings en affirmant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque menacerait son frère … Pandora avait également dû enquêter au sein de la famille Nightray à cause du meurtre de Vanessa et Elliot avait été terriblement choqué par les questions des agents. Certains voulaient savoir s'il s'entendait bien avec sa sœur et s'il n'y avait pas eu Leo, Elliot aurait sûrement craqué car il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse le soupçonner. Leo aussi, d'ailleurs, avait été la cible des recherches de Pandora mais le valet du blond s'en était sorti sans dommages.

- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté la décision de Sheryl ? **demanda soudain la Chain en brisant le fil des pensées de Reim.**

- Je ne peux rien lui refuser, **marmonna le Duc en regardant ailleurs.**

Sa voix se fit soudain distante comme s'il ressassait des souvenirs.

- Je l'ai assez fait souffrir par le passé et je préfère ne plus m'opposer à elle quelques soient ses décisions.

- De ce point de vue-là, je comprends, mais quand même, m'obliger à suivre des cours au lycée Lutwidge !

Rufus sourit, amusé par la réflexion de la Chain. Après qu'elle eut réussi à faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle devrait habiter au manoir Barma, Sheryl avait ajouté qu'elle devrait également étudier. Pour qu'elle se sente moins seule, Shinda allait étudier au lycée Lutwidge où se trouvait Ada et Alice devait venir elle-aussi. Xerxes n'avait pas eu l'air très motivé par cette idée mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et s'était tu. Les jours suivants risquaient de sembler bien longs.

OooooooooooO

- Je t'en prie Lottie, laisse-moi essayer au moins ! Je te signale que si vous éliminez Sheryl et Rufus, leur mort ne risque pas de passer inaperçue !

- Nous savons ce que nous devons faire Miranda et nous n'avons guère besoin de tes commentaires.

La Barma lui lança un regard haineux avant de partir dans un grand mouvement de cape. Si elle ne voulait pas que les Baskerville mettent leur plan à exécution, c'est simplement parce qu'elle tenait tout de même un minimum à sa famille et s'en était rendue compte. Elle qui n'avait jamais cessé de montrer un visage impassible devant le monde entier se retrouvait capable de demander grâce aux Baskerville pour la survie de Rufus. Il était la dernière personne de la famille Barma, à part elle-même, et elle ne voulait pas voir l'extinction de sa famille. Miranda avait réussi à retrouver Atsu, son cher valet, et elle lui demanda de l'emmener au manoir des Barma. Elle fut surprise de voir un autre carrosse devant le manoir et encore plus lorsque Shinda en descendit, suivie de près par Rufus et Reim. La Chain semblait émerveillée par la demeure et elle hésita un instant avant de rentrer lorsque Reim ouvrit la porte. La femme aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils et attendit quelques instants après leur entrée pour pénétrer à son tour dans la demeure avec son valet. Ils furent accueillis par Reim qui les précéda dans le grand salon où son maître buvait du thé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la Chain mais la Barma ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Une tasse de thé ? **proposa Rufus avec un sourire forcé, non surpris de voir son ancêtre.**

- Non merci cher Rufus. Arrête ton hypocrisie car je sais que tu ne supportes pas ma présence et puis, ton valet ne sait même pas préparé le thé.

Reim s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il renversa la théière au sol. Sa catastrophe fut suivie par le rire de Miranda qui regarda le pauvre valet réparer les dégâts, aidé par Atsu.

- Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette Reim.

C'est aussi ce que pensait le Duc mais il se retint de faire un commentaire et il n'en fit pas part à Miranda. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas là par simple courtoisie et il se demandait quel était son but cette fois-ci.

- Il faut que tu t'allies aux Baskerville.

Au moins, la déclaration de la Barma était très claire.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que les Baskerville sont nos ennemis et que je ne m'allierai jamais à eux ?

- Je le sais très bien mais ils te considèrent comme étant un élément gênant dans leur plan et si tu ne t'allies pas à eux, ils te tueront sans hésitation.

Rufus ne répondit pas, trop surpris pour avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il y avait toujours eu cette ombre de la mort sur les familles ducales, mais en parler ainsi.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir Miranda, ce n'est pas une réponse que je peux te donner sur un coup de tête ! Les Baskerville sont les ennemis des familles ducales et je ne peux pas accepter de m'allier avec eux juste pour ma survie ! Ma vie passe après celles des autres.

Miranda fut surprise par cette déclaration car elle ne pensait pas que Rufus avait un aussi grand cœur. Elle remarqua néanmoins que la voix du Duc, pour la première fois, tremblait et, d'ailleurs, Rufus remarqua la lueur victorieuse dans le regard de la femme aux cheveux rouges.

- Quelqu'un demande à vous parler, **intervint Reim en s'adressant à son maître.**

Celui-ci profita de ce répit pour quitter la pièce et laisser Miranda. Celle-ci en profita elle-aussi car elle retourna discrètement dans le hall et grimpa les marches menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes pour enfin tomber sur celle de la chambre de Shinda. La Chain sursauta et se mit sur ses gardes en voyant Miranda.

- Shinda, la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse … Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Rejetée par sa propre famille, tuée par son meilleur ami et condamnée à devenir une Chain.

- Je n'étais pas rejetée par ma famille ! Et Xerxes avait fait ça pour me protéger de vous !

- Oh je vois, tu as eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'il avait changé de nom … Mais c'est tout de même par sa faute si tu as été précipitée dans l'Abysse … Et d'après ce que je sais, ton oncle ne supportait même plus de te voir. Quand je pense que ta mère avait honte d'annoncer à sa famille qu'elle était enceinte, on comprend mieux pourquoi.

- Miranda, sors d'ici !

Rufus avait fini sa discussion urgente et avait compris où son ancêtre avait dû aller en voyant le salon vide. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ses paroles, il avait également aperçu la tristesse dans les yeux de la Chain qui ne bougeait même plus. Miranda redescendit, un sourire sur ses lèvres vermeilles, alors que le Duc s'avançait pour s'excuser concernant le comportement de la Barma. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler car Shinda se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et il tenta maladroitement de la consoler. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avait accumulé trop de choses sans se plaindre et c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle craque ainsi mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler les autres. Il demanda alors à Reim d'aller chercher la seule personne capable de soulager le chagrin de la Chain aux yeux vairons : le Chapelier.


	9. Where is Vincent ?

_**Elliot the best : **_**Oui du Yaoi, il en faut bien un peu, surtout que Reim et Break forment le meilleur couple ^^**

_**Cheapy : **_**Oui Break a une amoureuse mais ça ne va pas durer (pauvre Xerxes xD). Disons qu'il finira par être heureux mais pas avec Shinda. Et les péripéties, il y en aura :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Where is Vincent ?**_

Xerxes regardait avec un sourire triste la pluie qui tombait. Ce temps maussade lui rappelait plusieurs souvenirs auprès de Shinda et il n'était pas prêt de les oublier. Le retour de la jeune fille aux yeux vairons avait marqué un grand tournant dans la vie du Chapelier qui ne croyait plus au vrai bonheur avant le retour de sa tendre amie. Mais quelque chose tracassait quand même l'albinos qui voyait son meilleur ami devenir de plus en plus distant chaque jour ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Reim avait été l'une des premières personnes à ne pas le repousser lorsqu'il était sorti de l'Abysse pour arriver chez les Rainsworth. Une solide amitié s'était vite créée entre les deux hommes et rien n'aurait pu la briser car le serviteur du Duc Barma supportait sans broncher les remarques sarcastiques de son ami. Mais Break ne comprenait pas la distance que Reim mettait entre eux deux et il ne savait pas pourquoi leur amitié se fissurait petit à petit. Le borgne à l'œil rouge alla s'asseoir, perdu dans ses souvenirs alors que le silence ne cessait de s'épaissir dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas les personnes qui manquaient mais plutôt leurs paroles car comme Xerxes, ils étaient tous plongés dans de longues réflexions. Gilbert pensait à son frère et sur tout ce que les gens disaient de lui. De nombreux agents de Pandora étaient convaincus que Vincent n'était pas étranger aux massacres et qu'il devait certainement être allié aux Baskerville. Raven ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tenir de tels propos sans preuve et ce n'était pas seulement parce que le blond aux yeux vairons avait disparu… Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Raven s'inquiétait vraiment pour son petit frère et avait hâte de le revoir. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur que les rumeurs concernant le contractant du Loir soient vraies et, dans ce cas, il serait incapable de regarder son cadet droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire pour son cher maître qui avait des pertes de mémoire concernant de simples événements récents. Alice avait trouvé le problème concernant ces moments d'absence en affirmant qu'ils avaient lieu dès que Jack prenait possession du corps de son descendant. Cette pensée de la Chain avait fait réfléchir les Ducs sur la question et la troupe attendait toujours les réponses. Oz, lui, se demandait pourquoi tant de problèmes arrivaient à sa famille. Oscar se sentait mal car sa nièce et son neveu étaient tous deux des contractants illégaux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider.

- Qui veut une tasse de thé ? **demanda Sharon en entrant dans la pièce.**

Elle se figea en voyant les mines tristes de ses amis et elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour mettre un peu d'air dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de Break et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle fut heureuse de le voir esquisser un sourire mais dans l'œil de son valet restait beaucoup de tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Xerx' ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux Sharon … Les Sinclair sont morts à cause de moi, Shinda est morte à cause de moi …

- Mais elle est encore en vie et elle t'aime. Ne la laisse pas tomber car elle réussit à te tirer de vrais sourires …

Break regarda ailleurs et se leva. Il voulut sortir de la pièce mais fut retenu par Gilbert.

- Break, apprends-moi l'escrime !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pouvoir me battre comme toi ! Tu es toujours en vie et tu n'as pas besoin de révolver alors je veux apprendre l'escrime.

L'albinos resta sans voix face à cette déclaration puis il fronça les sourcils en comprenant que le brun lui cachait quelque chose. A force d'expérience, il savait quand le contractant de Raven lui mentait et c'était le cas. Il eut un faux sourire et accepta. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce alors que Sharon essayait de trouver un moyen pour remonter le moral à Alice et Oz.

Les pas de Gilbert et de Xerxes résonnaient dans le manoir Rainsworth alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cour pour s'entraîner. Le Chapelier avait réussi à subtiliser deux épées au passage et, malgré la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus, il avait poussé Gilbert dehors. Les deux hommes se firent face et l'albinos apprit les quelques bases à Raven. Cependant, Gilbert n'arrivait à rien retenir car ses pensées allaient encore ailleurs.

- C'est l'absence de Vincent qui te met dans cet état Gil' ?

- Pour tout avouer … oui. Je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour lui … S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Vince' a beau être trop attaché à moi et un peu sadique, il reste mon petit frère et je ne pourrais jamais le laisser tomber.

Il était enfin libéré de tout ce qui pesait sur sa conscience même s'il avait dû tout avouer au Chapelier.

- C'est assez drôle tout ça … Tu es pris de remords pour ce pauvre rat d'égout …

La pointe de la lame de Gilbert s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa gorge alors que la colère se lisait dans le regard du brun. Il détestait que tout le monde s'en prenne à son frère pour un oui ou pour un non et il voulait vraiment que tout ça s'arrête. Les larmes sur ses joues se mêlèrent à la pluie alors qu'il balançait au loin son arme. Il s'éloigna du Chapelier qui soupira. Break vit un carrosse arriver et il remarqua que la personne qui en descendit était Reim. Il alla voir son meilleur ami qui était affolé.

- Xerxes, il faut que tu m'accompagnes au manoir des Barma. Shinda vient d'avoir une crise de larmes à cause de Miranda et tu es le seul à pouvoir la consoler.

- Laisse-moi juste prévenir Sharon de mon départ et j'arrive.

Le borgne à l'œil rouge retourna au manoir pour prévenir sa chère maîtresse qui lui recommanda d'être prudent. En effet, l'orage commençait à poindre et les routes n'étaient pas sûres du tout en temps de pluie. Le Chapelier la rassura avec un sourire et il rejoignit son meilleur ami dehors. Il remarqua que Gilbert se tenait près de Reim.

- Je viens avec vous, je dois absolument parler au Duc Barma pour en savoir plus sur Vincent.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir tout savoir Gilbert ? Et si les informations de Rufus te tracassaient ?

- Peu importe ! Je veux revoir Vincent !

Le Chapelier ne répondit pas et se contenta de monter dans le carrosse suivit par les deux autres hommes. Xerxes essaya de croiser le regard de Reim mais celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. Le trajet se passa dans le silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le valet du Duc les mena jusqu'à Shinda. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Rufus et Xerxes ressentit un élan de jalousie. Il se chargea de consoler la Chain, après l'avoir doucement embrassée, tandis que le Duc sortait de la chambre de la jeune fille pour rejoindre Gilbert.

- D'après le Chapelier, tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Tout le monde ne cesse de répéter que vous connaissez tout sur tout alors j'espère que vous allez pouvoir m'en dire plus sur Vincent !

- Vincent ? Tu es vraiment étrange Gilbert Nightray … La plupart des personnes me demandent des informations sur leurs ennemis ou leurs amis, voir même parfois leur famille mais rarement sur des personnes aussi proches que leur frère ou leur sœur. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux …

- Savez-vous où est Vince' ?

- Personnellement, je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais que Miranda pourrait te renseigner car il se trouve avec les Baskerville mais où précisément, je ne peux pas te le dire car je l'ignore.

- C'est déjà un début … **rétorqua Gilbert, la gorge nouée.**

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas au fait que son frère ait pu les trahir. Comment Vincent, qui avait toujours été dépendant de son frère, pouvait s'allier aux Baskerville ? Quoique … la bonne question était peut-être pourquoi il avait fait cela ?

- Vincent n'est pas l'innocent petit frère que tu as connu Gilbert,** lui dit le Duc.** Il s'est forgé un caractère indépendant pour te protéger du mieux qu'il peut.

- Me protéger ? Je ne comprends pas … Avant c'était toujours moi qui devait le protéger et même s'il s'est souvent excusé …

- Il veut te protéger et ne plus faire partie de ta vie,** le coupa Rufus.** Il pense que tu serais plus heureux sans lui.

Gilbert ne réussit pas à prononcer d'autres mots. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce que le Duc Barma venait de lui avouer sur son cadet. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son frère partait du principe que s'il n'existait plus ça irait mieux.

- Je suis désolé Gilbert.

Le regard du brun s'agrandit de surprise car c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Rufus Barma faire preuve de compassion. Il n'était pas le seul surpris car Xerxes, Reim et Shinda venaient d'arriver eux aussi. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais entendu le Duc dire de telles choses. Reim était le plus surpris des trois car depuis le temps qu'il servait l'homme aux cheveux rouges il ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve d'un minimum de compassion.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **s'enquit le Duc.**

- Vous avez dit à Gilbert que vous étiez désolé ! **répondit Reim**. Et ça surprend tout le monde.

- Je vois, **déclara d'une voix froide Rufus.** Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'avoir des émotions comme tout le monde et d'exprimer ma compassion.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, **essaya de se défendre le pauvre valet.**

Mais son maître ne l'écouta pas, blessé. Il sortit du hall pour aller dehors en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

- Sa compassion vous surprend ? **demanda Shinda.**

- Bien sûr. Il fait toujours tout pour briser les réflexions des gens avec ses connaissances alors dès qu'il devient un peu « humain », ça nous choque un peu.

- C'est assez étrange ça Xerxes. Quand je l'ai vu les premières fois j'ai bien remarqué qu'il était un peu ailleurs mais je n'aurais jamais pensé la même chose que vous. Et il est venu quand Miranda m'a fait craquer et c'est lui le premier qui a essayé de me consoler. Je suis certaine que c'est un homme au grand cœur.

- C'est l'impression qu'il te donne ?! **s'exclamèrent en même les trois hommes.**

- Oui, **fit-elle avec franchise.**

Break soupira et passa sa main dans sa chevelure immaculée. Shinda n'arrivait pas à voir la vraie nature des gens ce qui l'empêcherait de rester en vie bien longtemps. Il voulut lui en faire prendre conscience.

- Rufus Barma n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier d'homme au grand cœur Shinda. Il est manipulateur et …

- Tu es comme lui ! **le coupa la Chain aux yeux vairons.**

Le Chapelier lança un regard interloqué à sa meilleure amie. Elle le foudroyait du regard et ne s'en cachait pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses juger les gens comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier pour ce qu'il fait car il aurait très bien pu laisser Miranda me démoraliser encore plus !

Elle n'attendit pas que l'albinos lui réponde car elle sortit à son tour du hall en laissant son cher ami déstabilisé. Elle remarqua que le Duc Barma n'était pas vraiment parti et qu'il était juste assis sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Duc avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure, **dit-elle simplement.**

Elle vit avec surprise, quand Rufus la regarda, que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme sans cœur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Vous ne faites que vous cachez derrière un masque pour que les gens ne se rendent pas compte que vous êtes capables d'éprouver beaucoup de choses.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on pense des Chains.

- Nous sommes pareils … **murmura Shinda.**

Ses yeux vairons croisèrent le regard gris du Duc et un silence gêné s'installa. La Chain prit la main du Duc et la serra avec affection au moment où le Chapelier sortit. Son œil rouge se posa sur leurs mains enlacées et une rage incroyable le saisit. Heureusement pour Rufus et Shinda, Reim et Gilbert retinrent Break qui tenta de se calmer de lui-même en pensant que c'était juste un geste d'amitié. Un long cri d'agonie retint et tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel. Des nuages rouges avaient remplacé les nuages noirs et une pluie sanglante s'abattit soudain sur les personnes présentes. Des créatures gigantesques surgirent en grand nombre et ils surent qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.


	10. Tenebris

_**Elliot the best : Voili voilou Leo et Elliot ^^**_

_**Cheapy : Le voici ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Tenebris**_

Les créatures se rapprochèrent tandis que les contractants se mirent en position de combat. Ils étaient prêts à utiliser leurs Chains pour se défendre car leurs vies étaient belles et bien menacées. Le Duc Barma fronça soudain les sourcils et observa les gigantesques créatures. Xerxes et Gilbert échangèrent un regard en voyant l'air préoccupé de Rufus.

- Ce sont des illusions, **dit-il.**

Shinda regarda elle-aussi les horribles créatures avec précision et son air s'assombrit.

- Tenebris …

- Qui ça ? **demanda Reim.**

- C'est une Chain qui a un double potentiel. Comme le Dodo, elle peut faire apparaître des illusions et comme Mad Hatter, elle a un grand pouvoir d'attaque.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça Shinda ?

- Xerxes, je te rappelle que j'ai passé un certain temps dans l'Abysse…

Comme ils savaient que les créatures n'existaient pas vraiment, ils se détendirent tous. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à savoir qui avait fait un contrat avec Tenebris. Les illusions disparurent enfin et Raven et le Chapelier décidèrent de rentrer au manoir Rainsworth. Avant qu'ils ne repartent, Shinda alla voir Break.

- Même si je vais au lycée, j'espère que tu ne vas pas oublier que je t'aime Xerxes.

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier alors que tu es revenue dans ma vie ?

La Chain ne répondit pas et embrassa passionnément son tendre albinos. Elle recula pour le laisser partir et rejoignit ensuite le Duc et son valet. Elle était persuadée que les jours suivants risquaient d'être très longs mais elle ignorait tout de Lutwidge …

Les pas de Shinda résonnaient dans les couloirs du lycée alors qu'elle tournait en rond pour trouver sa salle de cours. Elle avait attendu Alice devant le lycée et les deux Chains étaient déjà perdues. D'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent et les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. Elles aperçurent un jeune homme blond qui les regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ?

- J'accompagne mon amie au lycée, ça se voit non, Elliot ? **rétorqua B-Rabbit.** Nous sommes juste un peu perdues …

- Ça tombe bien, je crois que nous sommes dans la même classe.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à leur salle. La prof s'arrêta de parler et les présenta à l'ensemble de la classe.

- Veuillez accueillir deux nouvelles élèves : Alice Smith et Shinda Barma.

Des murmures s'élevèrent car ils savaient tous que la famille Barma était une famille Ducale. La Chain aux yeux vairons rougit et s'installa avec Alice au fond de la salle de classe. Ada leur sourit et Shinda lui sourit à son tour. La Vessalius avait beaucoup de respect pour la nouvelle Chain, surtout depuis que celle-ci l'avait délivrée de l'emprise des Baskerville. Le cours se passa sans problème et dès que la sonnerie retentit, les premières à se précipiter hors furent les deux nouvelles.

- Eh, **les interpella Elliot.** Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureuses d'être là ?

- Comment être heureuses quand on ne comprend rien ? **demanda Shinda avec un sourire provocant.**

- Mais tout est compréhensible ! A croire que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds dans un lycée et que …

- Laisse un peu ces jeunes filles Elliot, **le coupa un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant le visage.**

- Oh c'est bon Leo, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale alors que je suis ton maître.

Shinda éclata de rire en voyant l'air rieur du fameux Leo. Le jeune homme lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui. Alice s'éloigna du brun avec un air suspicieux et regarda soudain Elliot.

- Dis-moi Elliot, sais-tu qui a tué ta sœur ? **lui demanda B-Rabbit.**

- Fous-moi la paix ! **s'énerva le blond en s'éloignant dans le couloir.**

Ils avaient tous pu apercevoir les yeux baignés de larmes du Nightray. Shinda le regarda partir avec surprise et demanda la raison de ce départ à Leo.

- Elliot ne se remet toujours pas de la mort de Vanessa. Les agents de Pandora pensent qu'il a une part de responsabilité dans ce crime.

- C'est quand même incroyable … A croire qu'ils sont assez bêtes pour le croire coupable …

Leo observa la Chain avec attention et alla dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie retentit. Ils retournèrent en cours et virent Elliot revenir. Le blond avait les yeux rougis mais il garda la tête haute durant toute l'heure. La journée passa lentement pour Alice et Shinda et elles soufflèrent enfin de soulagement lorsqu'elle prit fin. En sortant du lycée, les filles aperçurent de loin Elliot et Leo en pleine dispute. Elles s'avancèrent, l'air de rien, pour écouter la conversation.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber Elliot, ce mec n'est qu'un idiot !

- Un idiot ? Pourquoi me dis-tu ça sans cesse ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ceux que je fréquente ? Tes réactions me font penser à de la jalousie et je ne comprends pas pourqu…

Les lèvres de son valet le coupèrent dans sa phrase lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser fougueux.

- C'est pour ça que je te surveille Elliot, je t'aime !

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et attira à lui son valet pour goûter à nouveau à un doux baiser. Les Chains échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et à la fois gêné.

- Eh bien mesdemoiselles, on espionne les gens maintenant ? **dit une voix familière.**

Shinda se retourna la première et se jeta dans les bras du Chapelier en souriant. Près de lui se tenait Gilbert, un peu en retrait. Le contractant de Raven avait voulu accompagner l'albinos pour chercher les filles au cas où ils se feraient attaquer.

- Alors tête d'algue, tu es là pour draguer les lycéennes ? **dit Alice avec ironie.**

- Oui, mais pas n'importe qui, **répondit le Nightray.**

Il se rendit compte de sa réponse un peu trop tard et commença à balbutier. Mais Alice ne rétorqua rien, pour une fois.

- On doit rentrer au manoir des Rainsworth le plus vite possible,** lâcha alors Xerxes en repoussant légèrement son amie.** Nous avons une nouvelle mission.

- Quelle est-elle ? **demanda B-Rabbit, intriguée.**

- Nous devons retrouver Vincent et découvrir qui sont les contractants de la Reine de Cœur et de Tenebris.

- Et je suppose qu'on a juste ce soir pour faire ça ?

- Tu as tout compris Alice.

Les quatre compagnons rentrèrent en vitesse chez les Rainsworth. Sheryl était en train de boire le thé avec Sharon et les deux femmes les accueillirent en souriant.

- Nous ne faisons que passer, **dit le Chapelier.** C'est le temps que les filles se nourrissent.

Shinda et Alice eurent droit à un bon repas avant le départ pour la mission. Ils furent rejoints par Oz et Ada, le premier parce qu'il détestait être mis à l'écart des missions et la deuxième parce que le pouvoir de sa Chain allait leur être très utile. Ils quittèrent le manoir et la jeune Vessalius appela le pouvoir de Sissi. La Chain en forme de serpent surgit et s'approcha de la jeune blondinette. Elle tendit sa main pour caresser les écailles rugueuses de Sissi et lui demanda de trouver Vincent. Quelques instants passèrent et la jeune fille eut un air surpris.

- Sissi ne trouve pas Vincent !

- Dans ce cas, je dois intervenir, **souffla Shinda.**

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat blanc avant de virer au noir alors qu'elle prenait sa forme de Chain. Elle ferma les yeux alors que l'air autour d'eux devenait d'un noir d'encre. Une voix légèrement enfantine s'éleva, parlant seulement à la Chain aux yeux vairons.

- Que cherches-tu ma chère Destinée Faucheuse ?

- Volonté de l'Abysse, je veux savoir où est Vincent Nightray.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce que j'avais dit Shinda. Contre une information, tu devras trouver un contractant.

- J'en trouverai un.

- Shinda, ne fais pas ça ! **s'exclama le Chapelier.** Nous trouverons un moyen pour retrouver ce sale rat d'égout !

Mais son amie ne l'écouta pas et promit à la Volonté de l'Abysse qu'elle trouverait un contractant.

- Tu as fait un bon choix chère Chain …

Un rire cruel retentit et les six compagnons se retrouvèrent ailleurs. Shinda avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de son tendre Xerxes. Un sombre manoir se dressait devant eux, illuminé par les éclairs qui tombaient des nuages. Les compagnons pénétrèrent dans le manoir, sur leurs gardes alors que des lampes s'allumaient sur leur passage. Quelque chose en ce lieu rendait Shinda mélancolique sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi et le regard sombre de son ami lui prouvait qu'elle était déjà venue ici.

- Nous sommes chez les Baskerville, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda Gilbert, la gorge nouée.**

- Oui, **répondit Shinda.** Je le crains.

Gilbert regarda ailleurs, peiné. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait du mal à accepter le fait que son frère faisait partie de leurs ennemis. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce et des gens vêtus de capes arrivèrent en leur barrant le passage.

- Tiens tiens … Le Chapelier, le descendant de Jack et sa sœur, B-Rabbit, Raven et la jeune Shinda … Quelle belle troupe !

- Zwei, **grinça Xerxes en la voyant.**

- Vous cherchez Vincent ? ça tombe bien, il est à l'étage … Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en état de vous recevoir …

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?! **s'exclama Gilbert avec fureur.**

- Vincent a utilisé trop de fois sa Chain alors il est un peu fatigué.

- Je ne comprends pas … Le Loir ne peut pas l'épuiser à ce point …

- Ce que tu peux être naïf Gilbert ! Vincent n'est pas un simple contractant comme tu le penses mais c'est aussi un contractant illégal. Il est lié à Demios, celle que vous appelez la Reine de Cœur.

Tout s'effondra dans le cœur de Gilbert. Son frère avait tué beaucoup de monde, y compris leurs frères adoptifs et ça, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Comment tout cela était possible ?

- Shinda, je crois que quelqu'un te connaît ici … **lâcha alors une voix familière.**

Miranda sortit de l'ombre avec un sourire machiavélique, une créature ténébreuse derrière elle. La femme aux cheveux rouges était la contractante de Tenebris et ne le cachait pas.

- A oui ? Et qui donc ? **rétorqua la jeune femme aux yeux vairons.**

- Jack Vessalius.

- C'est impossible ! **s'exclama Oz.**

- Tout est possible Oz, mon cher descendant, **dit une autre voix.**

Jack entra dans la pièce avec toute son élégance et posa son regard sur Alice puis sur Shinda.

- Le passé est réuni dans cette pièce, c'est assez intriguant de voir comment toutes les personnes ont évolué.

Gilbert retint Alice qui avait failli se ruer sur le blond. Celui-ci sourit puis s'approcha de Shinda.

- Comment vas-tu chère nièce ? **demanda-t-il.**

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. La nouvelle Chain regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux et pesta intérieurement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, **reprit-il**, que ma chère sœur ait donné naissance à une fille comme toi. Tu es la honte de la famille Shinda.

- Je ne sais pas qui apporte le plus de honte, Jack. Ma mère a été blessée par ton refus de venir nous voir. Elle pensait que tu allais mettre de côté la haine étrange que tu éprouvais pour moi !

- J'avais vraiment voulu mettre cette haine de côté, pour elle comme pour ton père mais je savais que tu ne serais pas normale Shinda, pas avec mon meilleur ami pour père.

- Que veut-il dire ? **demanda Alice en connaissant déjà la réponse.**

Shinda se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie puis croisa le regard de son bien-aimé. Elle regarda tous les visages dans la salle puis s'adressa à B-Rabbit.

- Je suis la fille de la sœur de Jack et de Glen, quand il était dans le corps d'Oswald.


	11. Unfailing determination

_**Cheapy : **_**Merci pour ce commentaire, ça fait plaisir. Pour Jack, le mystère est toujours là mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui va y avoir ^^ C'est vrai qu'Elly et Leo sont tout mignon mais c'est normal, ils s'aimeuhhhhhent xD Alors que pour Break et Shinda, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ... J'aurais dû mettre qu'il y avait des risques de spoils mais ce n'était pas prévu au début ^^**

_**Elliot the best**_** : Merci (; C'était un 'tit clin d'oeil pour toi le yaoi Elliot/Leo ^^**

**Bref, voilà la suite avec un mystère en plus à la fin (;**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Unfailing determination**_

Shinda descendait les marches menant aux cachots du manoir des Baskerville. Depuis qu'elle avait avoué à Alice et aux autres membres du groupe sa généalogie, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Jack avait ordonné l'emprisonnement du Chapelier et de B-Rabbit mais il avait laissé les autres plus ou moins tranquilles. Gilbert avait profité de ce moment de liberté pour aller au chevet de son frère qui souffrait d'une grande perte d'énergie. Vincent s'était rallié aux Baskerville mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de leur obéir en utilisant Demios ce qui avait eu un effet plutôt néfaste sur sa santé. Ada et Oz avaient été laissés tranquilles par l'ancien Vessalius parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille mais les Baskerville les surveillaient tout de même car personne ne devait sortir du manoir. Shinda, quant à elle, pouvait aussi se déplacer librement, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné. Jack lui avait appris que le manoir des Baskerville était protégé par un vieil enchantement qui empêchait les Chains d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Sa nièce lui avait demandé pourquoi il emprisonnait Alice vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et la seule chose qu'il avait pu répondre était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons liées au passé. Elle avait eu droit à une belle chambre meublée de la part de Lottie qui était étonnée de rencontrer la descendante de son cher maître Glen. Shinda s'était vite ennuyée et avait décidé de rejoindre le Chapelier pour qu'il ne trouve pas le temps long de son côté. Elle le vit dans une des cellules et elle s'approcha avant de le héler. Il se leva et vint vers elle avant de tendre une main à travers les barreaux et de caresser tendrement son visage.

- Je ne pensais pas que notre petite expédition se finirait de cette façon… Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Xerxes, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et puis, nous pouvons toujours essayer de sortir d'ici en faisant comprendre aux Baskerville qu'ils ne font qu'obéir à une image.

- Une image ? Je ne te comprends plus Shinda, **s'étonna Break.**

- Jack n'est pas réel, **expliqua la Chain aux yeux vairons.** Je l'ai vu quand nous sommes arrivés, il est dépourvu de substance mais les Baskerville n'ont rien vu. Ils sont tellement pressés de retrouver leur maître qu'ils ne font pas attention au fait que l'esprit de Jack est en train de les rouler.

Lorsque Shinda eut dit ces paroles, le Chapelier ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension. Son amie lui expliqua que le but de Jack était de détruire l'âme de Glen une bonne fois pour toute. Xerxes soupira et prit alors les mains de la Chain dans les siennes.

- Il faut que tu essayes de sortir d'ici Shinda.

- Je ne peux pas Xerx' !

- Oh que si tu le peux… Rien ne retient la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse, que ce soit un sortilège ou un enchantement. Préviens la Duchesse Rainsworth et le Duc Barma ainsi que les hautes autorités de Pandora.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Xerxes,** lui assura la Chain, la gorge nouée.**

Elle s'éloigna de la cellule et retourna dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un capable de l'aider. Elle entendit soudain des sanglots étouffés et ouvrit doucement l'une des portes. Elle remarqua la présence de deux personnes qu'elle connaissait un peu pour les avoir vues au lycée : Elliot Nightray et son valet Leo. Le blond était allongé sur un lit, inerte, les yeux fermés, alors que son fidèle valet le surveillait, tenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Le brun avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête vers la Chain.

- Tu es Shinda Barma, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille faillit rétorquer qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la famille de Rufus lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'est ainsi qu'on l'avait nommé pour son entrée au lycée. Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative et entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte, de prendre une chaise et d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Leo.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? **demanda-t-elle en désignant Elliot.**

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été la victime d'une Chain et qu'il est plongé dans le coma depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée…

La Chain n'ajouta rien et se contenta de détailler Leo. Elle vit soudain la tête du valet s'affaisser et son corps tomber vers l'avant pour reposer doucement sur les draps. Une faible lueur violette l'entoura alors qu'une silhouette se détachait de lui pour prendre peu à peu la forme de Glen Baskerville. Shinda écarquilla ses yeux avant de se lever et elle eut pour réflexe de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui avait été son père. Contrairement à Jack, il n'était pas dénué complètement de substance même s'il n'avait pas de corps réel et il put la serrer dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'amour. Le père et la fille restèrent un certain temps dans cette étreinte, préférant laisser le silence s'installer pour savourer ces retrouvailles. Ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

- C'est donc pour ça que Leo m'était si familier, **commença la Chain.** Je sentais en lui ton aura…

- Ce jeune homme n'a pas mérité d'avoir mon esprit dans son corps. Il aurait pu avoir une vie plus normale auprès de la personne qu'il aime. Son amour pour Elliot est sans limite et ça me fait un peu de peine de devoir les séparer.

- Tu n'y es pas obligé, **annonça Shinda.** J'ai fait de longues recherches ces dernières années et j'ai appris que tu pouvais tout simplement retrouver ton corps d'origine parce que ses morceaux sont éparpillés un peu partout. Si nous arrivons à rassembler ton corps, tu pourras retrouver une vie et nous pourrons vaincre Jack !

- Tu as tellement changé Shinda, **murmura son père.** Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais à vivre de telles choses … Mais je suis si heureux de te voir, même si c'est à travers les yeux d'un autre…

- Je préviendrai les familles ducales et nous t'aiderons !

- Si tel est ton désir ma chère fille, fais-le mais n'oublie pas les dangers qui vous guettent tous.

Son esprit commença soudain à s'éclaircir et il adressa à sa fille un sourire triste avant de disparaître. Leo se releva, enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que la Chain aux yeux vairons remarqua que le jeune homme avait les yeux de Glen, des yeux violets … Elle s'excusa pour le dérangement et sortit précipitamment de la pièce avant de chercher une autre issue. Jack avait bien dit qu'un sortilège protégeait le lieu et empêchait les Chains d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs mais il n'avait pas précisé s'il les empêchait de sortir tout simplement. Shinda prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir l'une des fenêtres du couloir et elle remarqua soudain que le sol se trouvait très loin, en profondeur. Le Vessalius n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié mais elle était bien décidée à sortir. Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide en appelant à elle ses pouvoirs de créature de l'Abysse. Ses ailes rouges comme le sang furent les premières à apparaître et le reste de sa transformation survint juste après. Elle put se stabiliser et atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Maintenant, il lui restait juste à trouver son chemin…

Au manoir de la famille Rainsworth, Reim faisait les cents pas, inquiet. Son ami et les autres membres de la troupe auraient déjà dû être de retour sachant que leur expédition ne devait pas prendre trop de temps et il commençait à être rongé par l'inquiétude. Il avait fait part de ses pensées à son maître qui lui avait alors ordonné de faire préparer un carrosse pour aller chez la Duchesse. Voilà comment le pauvre valet du Duc Barma s'était retrouvé chez Sheryl, de plus en plus stressé par l'absence de son ami.

- Calme-toi Reim, **lui avait dit doucement Sharon.** Ils vont bien finir par rentrer à un moment ou un autre.

- Et s'ils étaient morts ? **demanda le valet qui était en train de s'emporter.** Peut-être sont-ils tombés dans une embuscade !

- Ou peut-être ne veulent-ils pas simplement rentrer sans avoir fini leur mission, **ajouta Sheryl.** Qu'en penses-tu Rufus ?

Le Duc aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis leur arrivée, restant songeur sur ce qui aurait pu arriver à la troupe. Il avait eu une discussion avec le Chapelier concernant la nouvelle Chain et ce qu'il avait appris l'avait quelque peu surpris. La jeune fille savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et avait un instinct qui ne la trompait jamais. C'est elle qui avait dit à Xerxes que Vincent était peut-être le contractant de la Reine de Cœur car elle pouvait ressentir certains contrats entre des Chains et leur contractant.

- Je pense que nous devrions attendre un peu avant de nous lancer à leur recherche…

Des coups frappés à la porte du manoir firent se lever les quatre personnes qui étaient en train de discuter. Un des serviteurs de la famille Rainsworth alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons. Reim, qui avait suivi le serviteur, reconnut tout de suite Shinda et s'étonna de ne pas voir les autres auprès d'elle.

- Où est Xerx' ? Et le reste de la troupe ?

Shinda plongea son regard dans le sien et ne dit rien, tremblant légèrement. Les deux serviteurs la laissèrent entrer dans le manoir et remarquèrent alors qu'elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Reim la conduisit au salon où se trouvaient Sheryl, Sharon et Rufus et la fit s'asseoir avant d'aller préparer un thé bien chaud. Le Duc Barma, à la surprise générale, enleva son cher manteau blanc et le posa sur les épaules de la Chain pour lui faire comme une couverture. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans et remercia faiblement le contractant du Dodo avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse, son voyage dans les airs l'ayant quelque peu épuisée. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre un instant de repos, pas alors que les autres étaient encore au manoir des Baskerville. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Reim arrive avec le thé, pour en boire une gorgée dans le but de s'éclaircir la gorge et de commencer enfin son récit. Elle leur raconta comment les autres et elle étaient arrivés chez les Baskerville, la vérité sur son ascendance, les propos de Jack, la révélation sur Vincent et l'apparition de Glen.

- Qu'allons-nous faire grand-mère ? **s'inquiéta Sharon.**

- Je l'ignore ma petite mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser chez les Baskerville tant que Jack est à leur tête.

Sheryl recommanda à la Chain de se reposer mais celle-ci refusa, malgré sa fatigue. Elle ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart si jamais ils venaient à préparer un plan pour sauver les autres. Reim s'était remis à faire les cents pas, encore plus inquiet qu'avant et prenant conscience du fait que s'il était dans cet état-là c'était surtout à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Chapelier. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Shinda engagea une nouvelle discussion.

- Reim, vous êtes le meilleur ami de Xerx', n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, du moins, je l'étais encore avant que vous ne refassiez surface dans sa vie.

Son ton était un peu amer, ce que les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

- Vous l'êtes toujours, j'en suis persuadée. Jamais Xerxes ne laisserait tomber ses amis et je suis certaine qu'il pense à vous en ce moment. Vos rêves peuvent se réaliser Reim, vous êtes toujours son ami le plus cher mais vous ne pourrez jamais devenir plus.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? **demanda innocemment Sharon.**

Shinda jeta un coup d'œil au valet du Duc Barma qui se crispa légèrement.

- Vous aimez Break d'un amour sincère Reim mais il ne vous aimera jamais en retour tant que je serai en vie. Peut-être qu'après ma mort, il se rendra compte de vos sentiments mais je ne suis pas prête de quitter cette terre, pas tant que je n'aurai pas accomplie ma vengeance.

Le meilleur ami du Chapelier ne put se retenir et il sortit du salon en claquant la porte, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- Etiez-vous obligée de lui dire ça maintenant ?** lui demanda Sheryl.**

- Il vaut mieux vivre dans la douleur que dans l'ignorance, **dit Shinda.**

Elle voulut se lever pour aller vers une des fenêtres et regarder le ciel mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Par chance, le Duc Barma réagit et la rattrapa avant de la faire se rasseoir sur le canapé en velours. Il s'y assit à son tour et fut surpris par la réaction de la Chain qui se blottit contre lui. Elle releva doucement la tête et se rappela aussi pourquoi elle était là.

- Vous devez envoyer des agents les secourir, **murmura la fille de Glen.**

- Nous ne pouvons pas, **avoua Rufus.**

- Mais vous faites partie des familles ducales pourtant !** s'exclama Shinda.**

Le Duc à la chevelure flamboyante regarda la Duchesse Rainsworth qui hocha la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas les plus hauts placés à Pandora. Nous obéissons à quelqu'un d'autre.


	12. Hopeless

_**Chapitre 11 : Hopeless**_

Shinda n'en revenait pas. Les paroles du Duc Barma l'avaient laissé pantoise car aucune personne qu'elle connaissait de Pandora ne lui avait dit que les Ducs et Duchesses devaient obéir à quelqu'un d'autre. La Chain regarda Sheryl pour être sûre que Rufus ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise plaisanterie mais elle obtint en réponse à sa question un regard bien trop sérieux de la part de la Duchesse Rainsworth. Le Duc aux cheveux rouges expliqua à la jeune fille que les Duchés avaient eu pour obligation de respecter un groupe de personnes destinées à diriger tous les agents de Pandora. C'était ce groupe qui prenait les décisions d'envoyer les agents en mission et de faire les contrats.

- Vous ne servez donc à rien, **murmura Shinda plus pour elle-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.**

- Nous faisons respecter les ordres,** lui apprit Sheryl.** Peu de monde connait la vérité sur les hautes autorités de Pandora alors nous gardons une façade en faisant croire à tous les habitants que les membres des familles ducales sont ceux qui ordonnent.

- Ils n'accepteront donc jamais que nous venions en aide à Xerxes et aux autres.

Le Duc et la Duchesse échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire : Shinda avait compris sans problème la situation. Sheryl conseilla au Duc, à son valet et à la Chain de rentrer au manoir Barma pour se reposer puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas aller sauver ceux qui étaient prisonniers chez les Baskerville. Durant tout le trajet, la jeune fille aux yeux vairons pleura, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. Elle qui avait enfin retrouvé sa seule raison de vivre allait la perdre encore une fois… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, la Chain s'empressa de monter dans la chambre qui lui était réservée après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Reim et Rufus. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, perdue dans ses pensées et finit par s'endormir. Un coup de tonnerre la réveilla soudain et elle se mit à trembler avant de descendre du lit. Elle sortit dans le couloir et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque où elle trouva le Duc Barma assit par terre, adossé contre un mur, tenant dans ses mains un ancien ouvrage. La jeune fille entra et vint se mettre assise à ses côtés sans remarquer son regard étonné.

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas,** déclara-t-elle.** J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un près de moi.

Devant le regard incompréhensif du Duc, elle ajouta qu'elle détestait les orages et qu'elle en avait même peur. Rufus sourit intérieurement en pensant que malgré sa nature de Chain, la jeune fille était avant tout une ancienne humaine et elle pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions, y compris la peur. Il la vit entourer ses genoux de ses bras et remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu.

- Tout ira bien, **murmura-t-il.** Nous les retrouverons.

La Chain le regarda, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ceux gris du Duc. Elle espérait qu'il disait la vérité car elle ne voulait pas perdre le Chapelier et ses nouveaux amis. Rufus replongea dans la lecture de son livre alors que Shinda, curieuse, se rapprochait de lui pour savoir de quoi parlait l'ouvrage. Elle n'eut besoin de lire que quelques lignes pour comprendre ce que le Duc tenait entre ses mains.

- C'est le journal de votre ancêtre !** s'étonna-t-elle**. Celui qui narre tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant la tragédie !

- Oui, **soupira le Barma,** mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il m'est utile. Arthur a utilisé un code pour cacher ce qu'il voulait vraiment dévoiler mais le décrypter est un travail très fastidieux.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider. Mon père m'a déjà parlé de ce genre de code et vous ne perdez rien à me laisser tenter quelque chose.

Le Duc remarqua la détermination dans le regard de Shinda et il préféra la laisser faire, intrigué par les résultats qu'elle pourrait donner. Il lui tendit le livre et elle feuilleta quelques pages avant de froncer les sourcils. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Jack a failli faire sombrer le monde par amour…

- Pardon ?** s'exclama Rufus.**

- Il aimait Lacie, la sœur d'Oswald… Comme elle a été précipitée dans l'Abysse, il a voulu amener le monde à elle pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. Mais il était complètement fou !

Shinda rendit le livre au Duc et soupira. Rufus regarda la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée et ne comprit pas comment elle avait fait pour tout déchiffrer en si peu de temps.

- Jack a failli tuer tout le monde pour quelqu'un qui n'existe plus. Lacie est morte au moment même où elle a donné naissance aux jumelles, Alice et Alysse. Elle n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais encore maintenant, l'âme de Jack pense que sa tendre Lacie est encore en vie…

- Il faut absolument renseigner les autres familles ducales et les hautes autorités de Pandora avant qu'un nouveau massacre ait lieu.

- Surtout pas ! La famille Nightray est complice des Baskerville ! Et on ne sait pas comment pourrait réagir les Vessalius vu qu'ils font partie de la même famille que Jack.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce monde sombrer dans l'Abysse, **déclara le Duc en se levant.**

Il tenait dans l'une de ses mains le livre de son ancêtre tandis qu'il tendait l'autre à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta l'aide du Barma mais ne lâcha pas sa main quand elle fut debout, sa peur de l'orage étant toujours présente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice en avait assez d'être enfermée. Cette cellule froide et noire, si petite, qui lui enlevait sa liberté de mouvement, lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'Abysse et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Et puis, cette fois-ci, Oz n'était pas vraiment présent pour la sortir de cette nouvelle geôle même s'il se trouvait lui aussi dans le manoir des Baskerville. Elle se leva de la couchette et observa la cellule en face d'elle. Le Chapelier s'y trouvait, assis par terre, jouant avec la chaîne du médaillon de Pandora, perdu dans ses pensées. Xerxes s'aperçut qu'Alice venait de bouger et il releva la tête en plantant son œil rouge dans ceux violets de la Chain.

- Ils vont venir, **dit-il avec plein d'assurance**. Shinda est partie prévenir Pandora.

- Ils ne feront rien…Personne ne va la croire et ils vont juste savoir qu'elle est une Chain.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils, surpris par le manque de détermination de B-Rabbit. De son côté, il attendait avec beaucoup d'espoir un signe de la part de sa tendre amie car il était persuadé qu'elle avait réussi à contacter quelqu'un au dehors et à signaler où ils étaient. La porte du fond de la prison s'ouvrit, apportant un peu de lumière aux deux détenus qui se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Lottie entra, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Alors Chapelier, on se sent seul ? J'ai cru entendre dire que Shinda et toi viviez une relation amoureuse pleine de douceur. Pourtant, c'est étrange, elle n'est pas près de toi pour te rassurer…Peut-être qu'elle pense déjà à refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Shinda est une personne fidèle en qui j'ai placé toute ma confiance. Elle n'est pas comme toi Charlotte.

- Lottie ! Remonte vite, la fille de Glen s'est enfuie ! **s'exclama la voix de Lily du haut des escaliers.**

La Baskerville aux cheveux roses serra les poings en voyant le regard victorieux du Chapelier et elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de remonter. Elle vit sans peine l'air paniqué de la plus jeune des Baskerville et elle lui demanda si elle avait déjà informé tout le monde. Lily lui répondit que Jack était entré dans une colère noire quand il avait appris la disparition de la jeune femme.

- On ne sait pas du tout où elle a pu aller… **ajouta la plus jeune alors qu'elles venaient de regagner la salle principale.**

- Moi je sais, **dit alors mystérieusement Miranda.** Shinda va aller se réfugier dans le seul endroit qu'il lui reste et où elle a été bien accueillie : le manoir des Barma.

- Nous aurions mieux fait de tuer le Duc plutôt que de t'écouter, **cracha Zwei à l'attention de la femme aux cheveux rouges.** Tu voulais sauver le dernier représentant de ta famille et voilà où ça nous mène.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose Zwei,** finit par dire Jack.** Au moins, nous savons où elle se cache et nous pourrons aller la récupérer bientôt.

- Vous allez l'avoir plus vite que ce que vous auriez pu penser.

Cette dernière phrase venait d'être prononcée par un nouvel arrivant que personne n'avait vu entrer. Il s'avança dans la lumière de la pièce et ils reconnurent tous le Duc Barma, accompagné de Shinda qui avait les poignets ligotés par des chaînes de fer et qui lançait des regards assassins à Rufus.

- Tu as fait le bon choix Rufus, **lui assura son ancêtre en souriant.** Voilà la fille de Glen livrée sur un plateau …

Le Duc à la longue chevelure rouge ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa plutôt Lottie et Lily conduire Shinda à sa chambre. Jack venait d'ordonner aux deux-filles de ne pas la laisser sans compagnie. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers le Duc qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux gris du contractant du Dodo.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Arthur. Je suppose que vous devez avoir son journal.

- Oui, **acquiesça Rufus sans ciller.** Mais il est inutile car il ne fait que raconter la vie de mon ancêtre.

Jack esquissa un sourire en comprenant que l'homme en face de lui mentait sans se soucier des conséquences.

- Je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça Duc Barma, surtout en écoutant tout ce que Miranda a pu raconter sur vous.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. Vous n'êtes pas le héros que tout le monde croit, loin de là. C'est à cause de vous si Sablier à sombrer dans l'Abysse.

Le Vessalius serra les poings alors que les Baskerville échangeaient des regards, ne sachant plus qui croire.

- Ne croyez pas cet imposteur, Jack n'est pas réel, **résonna la voix de Shinda.**

La Chain était légèrement essoufflée car elle venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire Lottie et Lily mais elle avait encore assez de forces en elle pour prouver au clan de son père que Jack Vessalius était un meurtrier.

- Doug, Fang, neutralisez-là, c'est un ordre.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent pour obéir aux ordres de celui qu'ils considéraient comme étant leur chef, insensibles aux propos du Duc et de la jeune fille. Seule Miranda s'était mise à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle vit soudain que quelque chose clochait quand la jeune fille se dédoubla un instant avant de redevenir une seule silhouette. Toutes les personnes qui suivaient le combat n'avaient pas fait attention au fait que le Duc Barma venait d'utiliser sa Chain pour créer une illusion de la fille de Glen pendant que celle-ci prenait le chemin des cellules. La Barma ne comprit pas comment son descendant avait fait pour utiliser les pouvoirs du Dodo dans un lieu aussi bien protégé magiquement que le manoir des Baskerville et un doute s'insinua soudain dans son esprit. Elle n'ignorait pas que la jeune fille aux yeux vairons était la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait détruire autant de choses …

Pendant que tout le monde était occupé à regarder un affrontement entre l'illusion de la Chain et les deux Baskerville, Shinda avait eu le temps de descendre pour aller délivrer le Chapelier et B-Rabbit. Celle-ci s'étira et remarqua avec beaucoup de joie qu'elle pouvait prendre son apparence de lapin et faire payer à Jack ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ne fais pas ça Alice, **lui recommanda Shinda qui avait deviné ses pensées.** Jack est une illusion, tu t'épuiseras pour rien.

- Par où sortons-nous ? **demanda Xerxes à la jeune fille.**

- Je pense passer par le couloir d'où je suis sortie hier soir.

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir ?

- Le Duc Barma, la Duchesse Rainsworth et moi-même avons préparé un plan pour vous sauver. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Rufus si j'ai pu arriver.

Elle raconta au Chapelier comment tout s'était déroulé mais au même moment, un cri déchira l'air. Les yeux de la Chain s'agrandirent puis elle reprit un air stoïque et recommanda à l'albinos et à Alice de sortir le plus vite possible sans se soucier d'elle. Le Chapelier n'opposa aucune résistance et vit à contre cœur Shinda partir dans l'autre sens. Elle resta caché dans un coin de la salle, loin des regards et elle porta soudain une main à sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation qui en sortit. Devant Jack, dans une flaque de sang, gisait le Duc Barma…


	13. The Wrath of Gilbert

**_Chapitre 12 : The wrath of Gilbert_**

Shinda regarda sans bouger les Baskerville et Jack sortir de la salle en laissant derrière eux le corps du Duc. Dès qu'ils furent tous en dehors de la pièce et bien loin, la jeune fille aux yeux vairons s'avança doucement vers l'homme en qui elle avait appris à avoir confiance. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui sans se soucier du sang qui ruisselait sur les dalles en marbres puis prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes en remarquant aussitôt que sa peau était gelée. Elle pensa avec amertume qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter que le Chapelier reste avec elle car lui aurait su quoi faire. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, obligeant la Chain à rester sur ses gardes et à se préparer à attaquer. Elle ne bougea cependant pas lorsqu'elle reconnut Miranda car elle aperçut beaucoup de tristesse sur son visage. La Barma avait son regard fixé sur le corps immobile de son descendant mais elle finit par croiser le regard vairon de la fille de Glen.

- Un carrosse m'attend dehors, **murmura la femme aux cheveux rouges.** Nous pouvons essayer d'aller jusqu'à Pandora pour voir s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour lui.

Miranda proposait plus ou moins une entente à Shinda qui accepta d'un hochement de la tête. Le valet de la Barma, Atsu, sortit de l'ombre et vint les aider à porter le Duc inconscient. Ils firent bien attention à ne croiser aucune personne et usèrent de toute leur discrétion pour arriver jusqu'au carrosse. Shinda y monta la première et se cala au fond, contre la fenêtre. Atsu allongea le Duc Barma sur la banquette où se trouvait la jeune fille, reposant ainsi la tête de Rufus sur ses genoux. Miranda grimpa elle aussi et recommanda à son valet de se dépêcher de faire partir le carrosse avant que Jack et les Baskerville se rendent compte de leur absence. Atsu referma donc les portes et alla s'installer au dehors de la cabine pour diriger les chevaux tandis que sa maîtresse s'asseyait en face de la Chain qui ne détachait pas son regard du Duc.

- Il a fait preuve d'un grand courage, **dit alors Shinda.** Il n'était pas obligé de m'aider à sauver Xerxes et les autres et encore moins à prendre mon parti face à Jack.

- Vous devez vraiment être une personne très exceptionnelle et dont la venue peut faire évoluer les choses car il ne se serait jamais battu pour une cause perdue.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

- Tout comme moi, Jack s'est rendu compte que la Shinda qui se battait contre Doug et Fang n'était qu'une illusion et comme il n'y avait que Rufus et moi pour créer une illusion, il a vite compris que c'était Rufus le responsable. Il l'a transpercé de son épée avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul mouvement. Je regrette d'avoir fait confiance à Jack quand je vois ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Shinda resta silencieuse, son regard fixé sur le paysage. Elle espérait que Xerxes et Alice avaient pu s'enfuir sans problème car elle ne savait pas si elle serait encore capable de remettre un jour les pieds dans le manoir des Baskerville. Inconsciemment, l'une de ses mains vint caresser les cheveux longs du Duc et ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur le visage bien trop pâle du Barma.

- Les membres de Pandora pourront faire quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda-t-elle à Miranda.**

Cette dernière ne répondit pas tout de suite, la gorge nouée. Elle avait beau s'être comportée de façon peu aimable avec Rufus, elle tenait quand même à lui car il ne cessait de raviver en elle le souvenir de son cher frère Arthur. Elle maudit intérieurement Jack avant de se décider à répondre à la jeune femme.

- Ils feront leur possible pour le soigner mais les hautes autorités de Pandora vont poser des questions sur beaucoup de choses, y compris pourquoi il est parti avec toi dans l'ancien manoir des Baskerville. Il faudra alors leur révéler la vérité sur ton ascendance et sur ta nature de Chain.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous alors que vous me haïssez et que c'est à cause de moi si le dernier membre de votre famille est en train de mourir ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit…Rufus a beaucoup d'intérêts pour toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je douterais de lui.

- Pourtant, au début, vous me faisiez bien comprendre que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas naître.

La femme aux cheveux rouges se mordit imperceptiblement les lèvres. Depuis qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sorties du manoir, elle redoutait le moment où Shinda poserait la grande question.

- Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, **avoua Miranda**, car tu n'y es pour rien, mais, disons que j'étais jalouse de ta naissance. Je voulais tellement qu'Oswald soit mien mais il y avait cette femme, Kana, la sœur de Jack…Il avait fallu que l'homme qui comptait le plus pour moi s'éprenne d'une Vessalius qui lui donna une petite-fille. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour moi, je ne croyais plus en rien, perdue, désemparée mais surtout triste et en colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que toutes les personnes autour de moi soient si heureuses et avec de belles familles alors que moi, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule ?

Shinda fut surprise par la révélation de son interlocutrice et se dit que, finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas l'horrible femme qu'elle semblait être.

- J'espère qu'ils pourront le sauver, **dit Miranda après un long silence.**

- Je l'espère aussi, sincèrement…Je pense que si les membres de Pandora n'arrivent pas à le sauver, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

La Chain parlait franchement alors qu'elle avait reposé son regard sur le Duc. Elle sentait et entendait petit à petit le pouls de Rufus diminuer. Elle craignait par-dessus tout de ne plus l'entendre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Pourquoi Vincent ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi me cacher ton contrat ? Et pourquoi vouloir tout faire pour que j'oublie ton existence ?

Vincent restait silencieux, son regard vairon se posant à divers endroits de la pièce pour ne pas croiser le regard de son frère. Il regrettait que le Chapelier et que B-Rabbit soient venus les chercher car il devait désormais subir l'interrogatoire de Gilbert sans broncher. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait sans le blesser ? Pour lui, c'était tout simplement impossible et il préférait se murer dans le silence. Son grand frère qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit avant de prendre les mains de son cadet dans les siennes.

- Tu peux tout me dire Vincent, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi ou de mes réactions.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui pensa qu'il fallait mieux ne rien révéler à son aîné mais celui-ci ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

- Dis-moi la vérité Vince'. Est-ce que c'est toi le véritable contractant de Demios ?

Le regard fuyant et le silence de son petit frère fit comprendre à Gilbert qu'il ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé et que les Baskerville ne lui avaient pas menti.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait un contrat illégal ?!

- Pour toi Gil' ! **s'exclama soudain Vincent.** Parce que je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi…

Sa phrase s'était finie dans un murmure alors qu'il baissait la tête pour ne plus voir le regard surpris de son cher grand frère.

- Depuis toujours, tu m'as protégé contre le monde entier pour m'épargner le sort réservé habituellement aux enfants maudits et moi, je n'ai été qu'un fardeau…

- Mais non Vince', tu ne pe…

- Laisse-moi finir Gil' ! **l'interrompit le blond avec un ton autoritaire.** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux de pouvoir de nouveau ressentir cet amour fraternel quand nous avons été adoptés par le Duc Nightray mais cette joie a vite été brisée quand tu es devenu l'œil gauche du Chapelier et surtout quand Oz est revenu de l'Abysse. Tu étais vraiment trop attaché à ce garçon qui était devenu ton maître et tu m'oubliais mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de sourire. J'ai fini par me demander si tu n'aurais pas été plus joyeux dans notre enfance si je n'avais jamais existé. Après tout, si je n'avais pas été là, nos parents n'auraient eu aucun enfant maudit à abandonner et toi, tu n'aurais pas eu à te sentir obligé de protéger ton pauvre petit frère.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, surprenant encore plus le brun qui décidé à serrer Vincent dans ses bras.

- Tu risques ta vie en faisant un contrat illégal Vincent et ça, pour rien. Il t'aurait juste suffi de me dire que tu avais l'impression que je ne me préoccupais plus de toi et nous aurions parlé plutôt que de faire ce que tu as fait…

- C'est moi qui ai tué Claude et Ernest… Ils voulaient notre mort… Mais je suis innocent pour la mort de Vanessa.

Gilbert encaissa durement les révélations du contractant du loir même s'il avait compris au manoir des Baskerville que son petit frère était le véritable coupable. Il l'avait compris au moment même où il avait appris que Vincent était le contractant de Demios, alias la Reine de Cœur mais il avait voulu se voiler la face…

- Et ton contrat ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.** Tu l'as fait juste pour faire croire que tu n'avais jamais existé ?

- Non, seulement pour te montrer que je peux me passer de toi et que tu n'as plus à porter le fardeau que je suis. Pour que je n'existe plus dans ta vie, je dois d'abord trouver de l'aide chez des personnes puissantes, et c'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint les Baskerville.

Gilbert brisa leur étreinte fraternelle et se releva avant de lancer un regard noir au blond.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça Vince' ! S'il le faut, je te ferai suivre tous les jours pour que tu ne puisses pas réaliser ce souhait si sordide ! Tu es mon petit frère et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi alors ne fais plus de bêtises ! Je vais voir si Shinda a un pouvoir assez puissant pour briser le contrat qui te lie à Demios.

Vincent releva la tête, étonné que son frère soit si en colère mais aussi réconforté par ses paroles qui prouvaient qu'il se préoccupait de lui.

- Shinda ? **fut la seule chose que le blond put dire.**

- Une amie à Break… Sa puissance est dévastatrice mais elle fait preuve de bon cœur. Elle a réussi à briser le lien qui unissait la Chain de Zwei à Ada. Je suis certain qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour toi ! Ainsi, tu retrouveras le sourire et tout sera comme avant.

- Je vois bien que tu ne te rappelles pas de notre passé, **murmura Vincent sans que Gilbert l'entende.**

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre mais garda en tête ce que le brun venait de lui dire concernant la dénommée Shinda. Si elle était si puissante pour briser les liens de la Chain de Zwei alors elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes de la vie de Gilbert.

- Je rêve ou j'ai entendu des éclats de voix ? **demanda une voix qui leur était familière et qui parvenait de derrière la porte.**

Le contractant de Raven qui se trouvait justement à côté l'ouvrit et sourit à son frère adoptif.

- Tu as dû rêver Elliot, **fit-il d'un ton amusé**, jamais Vincent et moi nous pourrons nous disputer.

- Dans ce cas-là, je rêve éveillé, **rétorqua le jeune Nightray.**

- Elly,** le réprimanda son valet qui ne se trouvait pas loin.**

Leo n'osait pas trop entrer dans la chambre vu que les trois frères étaient réunis et qu'ils voulaient peut-être parler ensemble.

- Entre Leo, **lui dit le blond aux yeux vairons.**

Mais le valet d'Elliot ne bougea pas, ce qui obligea son maître à venir lui prendre la main et à le tirer dans la chambre. Gilbert lui demanda pourquoi il semblait redouter d'entrer ce qui tira à Leo un regard fuyant.

- Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, vous vous aimez bien et je ne souhaitais pas tout gâcher par ma présence désagréable.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il sentit son maître l'embrasser avec violence.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça Leo… Je t'ai déjà dit que ta présence était tout ce qui m'importait désormais et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es en trop !

Après ses belles paroles, il embrassa une deuxième fois son valet qui répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup d'amour. Ils rougirent soudain tous les deux en se rappelant la présence de Vincent et Gilbert qui s'étaient mis à sourire. Ce doux moment fut interrompu par l'entrée brusque d'Ada dans la chambre.

- Shinda vient de rentrer.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! **s'exclama Gilbert.**

Il vit alors l'air sombre de la jeune Vessalius et fronça les sourcils en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il Ada ?

- Elle est revenue accompagnée par Miranda et Atsu.

- Miranda et Atsu ? Mais…d'après Break…c'était le Duc Barma qui l'accompagnait…

- Ils sont revenus avec lui mais il est en train de mourir. Mon oncle a déclaré qu'il devait lui rester quelques heures à vivre.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce et les quatre hommes suivirent la blonde jusqu'au grand salon du manoir Rainsworth où quelques minutes plus tôt tout le monde prenait le thé. Ils virent qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit et que, à la surprise générale, même Alice ne faisait aucun commentaire. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le canapé où Rufus avait été allongé après leur retour. Miranda et Atsu se tenaient en retrait par rapport aux autres alors que Shinda pleurait doucement dans les bras du Chapelier.

- Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda Gilbert en brisant le silence.**

Xerxes, Shinda et Miranda leur racontèrent tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans le manoir des Baskerville et ils comprirent tous que s'ils étaient enfin libérés de cet endroit c'était parce que le Duc Barma avait fait une diversion avec sa Chain.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de le sauver ?** implora la Chain aux yeux vairons à l'albinos.**

- Pas à ma connaissance, **répondit-il après une brève hésitation.**

- Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Ne me cache rien Xerx'…

- Ce qu'il ne veut pas dire, **intervint Sharon**, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution mais il faudrait pour cela qu'il soit conscient.

- Quelle est cette solution ?

- Un contrat illégal, **souffla Vincent en s'attirant tous les regards.**

- Oui, c'est bien cela, **affirma Sheryl avec un air sombre.**

Shinda se ressaisit et le borgne put voir dans ses yeux beaucoup de détermination. Ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Miranda et Atsu venait enfin de se réaliser : elle avait compris qu'en tant que Chain, elle pouvait sauver Rufus Barma en passant un contrat avec lui …


	14. Byron and Eryel

_**Chapitre 13 : Byron and Eryel**_

Un homme faisait les cents pas dans une salle de réunion, ses longs cheveux blancs aux mèches bleues voletant derrière lui à chacun de ses pas. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne cessait d'arpenter la pièce en réfléchissant sous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes. Il finit par retourner s'asseoir mais un air sombre trônait toujours sur son visage. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra d'une démarche gracile avant de tendre à l'homme qui venait juste de s'asseoir une enveloppe fermée par un sceau ducal.

- C'est une missive de Sheryl Rainsworth, Byron. Je crains qu'elle concerne encore Jack Vessalius et les Baskerville.

- Encore… Quand cessera-t-elle d'avoir des idées aussi farfelues ?

- Il faudrait peut-être tenir compte de ce qu'elle veut nous dire. Tu connais Sheryl et tu sais qu'elle est incapable de mentir sur des sujets aussi sensibles…

- Eryel… Je vais voir.

Byron poussa un soupir puis invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle s'exécuta et se mit à observer les visages de tous les membres du haut conseil de Pandora. Ils étaient une dizaine réunis là à attendre les observations de Byron, le chef suprême de Pandora.

- Vous le savez tous, l'heure est grave. Je sais que je répète ces paroles à chacune de mes réunions mais les contractants illégaux ne cessent de se multiplier et les familles ducales n'arrivent pas à les arrêter. D'après les rapports des familles Rainsworth, Vessalius et Barma, nous n'avons plus aucune chance pour arrêter ce processus.

- Et qu'en pense la famille Nightray ? **demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'années d'un air sévère.**

Byron hésita avant de répondre et préféra choisir ses mots avant d'avouer à tous les membres des hautes autorités que la grande famille ducale n'était plus de leur côté.

- Les Nightray ont décidé de faire cavaliers seuls et nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'eux à part à travers les rapports des autres familles. La Duchesse Rainsworth indique même dans ses lettres que les Nightray nous ont trahis pour s'allier aux Baskerville et pour précipiter le monde dans l'Abysse.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva et se transforma vite en brouhaha. Eryel se leva et appela mentalement sa Chain qui apparut dans un grand bruit de déchirure. Un éléphant noir comme les ténèbres fit son apparition et se mit à barrir, ramenant d'un seul coup le calme dans la pièce. Byron sourit doucement et adressa un remerciement silencieux à sa collègue qui se rassit mais qui ordonna à sa Chain de rester. Les membres du haut conseil jetaient des coups d'œil intrigués vers l'éléphant mais personne ne prononça un mot car ils attendaient tous la suite des informations que Byron pourrait fournir. Le chef, qui voulait les faire patienter encore un peu, ouvrit la lettre qu'Eryel avait ramenée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction au fil de sa lecture. Il reposa la lettre devant lui et ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir. Les nouvelles étaient tout sauf bonnes et il regrettait presque d'avoir lu la missive de la Duchesse devant les autres membres du haut conseil de Pandora. Il rouvrit les yeux et chacun put y lire une grande détermination.

- La Duchesse Rainsworth nous fait part d'une nouvelle d'une grande importance. Comme à chaque fois, elle nous rappelle de faire attention aux Baskerville mais cette fois-ci, elle affirme que Jack Vessalius est de retour et qu'il s'est allié à eux.

- Pourquoi Jack deviendrait-il un allié des Baskerville alors qu'il a été leur ennemi durant la Tragédie de Sablier ? **s'étonna un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.**

- Je l'ignore Ansel et je compte sur Dame Sheryl pour nous donner plus d'informations sur ce sujet. Elle ajoute aussi que Miranda Barma est toujours en vie et qu'elle est actuellement au manoir du Duc. Pour cela, je pense que nous allons rendre une petite visite aux quatre familles ducales.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, **tenta Eryel.** Nous ferions mieux de renvoyer une lettre à la Duchesse pour en savoir plus avant d'aller voir nous-même car on ne sait pas sur quoi on risquerait de tomber. Imaginons qu'elle ait raison et que les Nightray soient au service des Baskerville ?

- Dans ce cas-là, **fit Byron songeur**, nous ne sommes déjà plus en sécurité.

Eryel remarqua avec stupéfaction que leur chef suprême cachait une partie des révélations de la lettre à l'assemblée mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire car elle avait confiance en lui. Lorsque la réunion se termina et que tous les membres furent partis, elle alla voir Byron qui se tenait debout devant une fenêtre, son regard vague fixé sur le paysage.

- Pourquoi avoir caché tout ce qui concernait les Chains ?

- Je ne veux pas encore qu'ils soient au courant que Vincent est le contractant de Demios. Cet acte pourrait faire chuter le plan que je suis en train d'établir. J'ai besoin des contractants qui possèdent les Chains les plus puissantes et donc je dois absolument avoir sous mes ordres le Chapelier, Vincent, et ceux qui ont passé un contrat avec les Chains aux ailes noires.

- Pourquoi veux-tu les avoir sous tes ordres ? As-tu le même but que les Baskerville ?

- Je ne veux pas voir le monde sombrer dans l'Abysse, bien au contraire… La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est un équilibre entre les deux mondes et une paix durable où il n'y aura plus aucun de contractants illégaux.

- Tu es mal parti dans ce cas… L'Abysse a vu ses pouvoirs augmenter et tu le sais vu que Wird nous en a fait part.

Byron eut un sourire triste et se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder sa collègue droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ignore pas ce fait mais je sais aussi qu'il existe une Chain au grand potentiel magique prénommée la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse. Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur elle alors mon souhait se réalisera et l'Abysse disparaîtra en laissant notre monde dans une paix éternelle. Mais pour savoir où se trouve cette Chain, je dois aller faire un tour au manoir des Barma, là où je suis certain d'avoir des informations. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner Eryel.

La jeune femme se sentit troublée face au regard de son supérieur mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Tu sais bien que peu importe où tu iras, je te suivrai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Ne fais pas ça Shinda, tu risques plus de lui redonner une vie pleine de misère qu'autre chose !

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste Xerxes ! Le Duc Barma a fait tant de choses pour moi ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir et rester là à ne rien faire alors que je possède toutes les capacités pour le sauver !

- Mais…

L'albinos décida de ne pas finir sa phrase en voyant le regard noir que lui jetai son amie aux yeux vairons. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la discussion tournait autour du même sujet et ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord si oui ou non la Chain devait passer un contrat avec Rufus. Certains étaient partis se reposer vu les dures journées qu'ils avaient eu au manoir Baskerville et d'autres étaient sortis pour parler en tête à tête comme c'était le cas pour Gilbert et Vincent qui avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. Shinda avait fini par prendre sa décision et se fichait pas mal de l'avis de son ami car ça ne concernait qu'elle et le Duc à la chevelure flamboyante. Elle se tourna vers Miranda Barma et lui demanda des conseils pour savoir comment procéder pour passer un contrat avec Rufus.

- Il faut qu'il absorbe un peu de ton sang et qu'il prononce ton nom, **lui expliqua la Barma.**

- Ce qui est impossible vu qu'il est inconscient,** rétorqua le Chapelier.**

Il reçut encore une fois un regard plein de colère de la part de la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse et il se décida enfin à ne plus rien dire du tout et à laisser son amie décider seule de son destin. Shinda écouta les derniers conseils de Miranda et se décida à tous les appliquer. Elle prit le poignard que la Barma lui tendait et s'entailla légèrement une veine à son poignet avant de laisser le sang couler dans une coupe. Sans se soucier du liquide vermeil qui continuait à couler le long de son bras, la fille de Glen approcha la coupe des lèvres du Duc et l'obligea à boire ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se réveiller doucement. Rufus avait senti le liquide dans sa gorge et il avait inconsciemment avalé ce que quelqu'un lui faisait boire sans se douter un instant que Shinda était en train de le sauver. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que le liquide avait le goût du sang et lorsqu'il eut repris complètement conscience, il murmura le prénom de la première personne qu'il vit.

- Shinda…

Une atroce douleur le traversa et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Miranda lui conseilla de rester allongée et lui assura qu'il irait mieux s'il attendait. Le ton mystérieux de son ancêtre inquiéta le Duc qui se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé après l'attaque de Jack. Il n'écouta pas Miranda et décida de se lever mais il chancela dangereusement. Cependant, dans toute sa dignité, il réussit à tenir en équilibre et demanda des explications aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le Chapelier ne put tenir une minute de plus et il se mit à incendier le pauvre Rufus.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eh bien c'est simple : Shinda vient de vous sauver la vie en passant un contrat avec vous ! Mais après tout, peut-être que vous n'en avez rien à faire puisque la vie des autres vous importe peu !

Il réussit à se prendre une gifle de la part de son amie dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça Xerxes ? Si Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, Leo, Oz, Ada, Alice, toi et moi sommes ici c'est grâce à lui et à personne d'autre ! Tu devrais regretter tes paroles et t'excuser mais je crains fort que tu saches vraiment ce que c'est que de formuler des excuses à quelqu'un !

Après sa tirade, elle continua à frapper son ami et Atsu dut les séparer pour éviter que la jeune femme aux yeux vairons ne fasse trop de mal à l'albinos. Celui-ci regarda son amie d'enfance droit dans les yeux et vit que quelque chose avait changé.

- Shinda, je t'en prie, écoute-moi un instant. Si le Duc Barma n'était pas parti là-bas, tu ne serais pas obligé de lier un contrat avec lui et tu serais encore libre.

- Je préfère encore être liée à lui plutôt que d'écouter tes paroles !

Le Chapelier vit nettement que la jeune femme lui faisait beaucoup de reproches et il sortit de la pièce pour ne plus se disputer avec celle qu'il aimait de tout son être. Miranda soupira et décida elle-aussi de sortir pour aller se reposer maintenant que son descendant allait beaucoup mieux. Elle demanda à Atsu de l'accompagner, ce que son serviteur fit sans broncher. Au moment où la porte se referma sur eux deux, Shinda remarqua qu'ils se tenaient pas la main et un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Miranda a l'air de bien aimer son valet, **fit-elle remarquer au Duc.**

- J'espère que c'est bien de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui parce qu'avec sa fâcheuse manie de manipuler tout le monde, je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'elle fait.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre la Chain et son nouveau contractant, silence qui fut vite brisé par le Duc Barma.

- Merci,** finit-il par dire.** Vous n'auriez pas dû me sauver la vie…

- C'est tout à fait normal, surtout après ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Je n'aurais pas pu vous voir mourir alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Le Chapelier vous en veut, **remarqua Rufus.**

Je le sais mais il finira bien par se convaincre que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Et puis, vous méritez de vivre après avoir tout fait pour nous sauver de Jack et ça, il - n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

- Vos relations sont plutôt explosives en ce moment.

- Je l'avais remarqué… Mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Xerxes, seulement de la mienne. Disons que je suis en train de remettre en question mes propres sentiments.

- Et pourquoi cela ? **demanda le Duc, intrigué.**

- Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai bien vu les regards qu'il jette à votre valet, Reim. Ces deux-là sont fait pour vivre ensembles et je fais preuve d'égoïsme en obligent Xerx' à rester avec moi… Surtout que je sais que je vais finir par lui briser le cœur car je l'aime comme un ami et je me suis raccrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ce que je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ne vous considérez pas comme coupable Shinda. Vous essayez juste de vous trouver des excuses parce que comme lui, vous pensez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heureuse …

Leur discussion s'arrêta là car quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte du manoir. Le Duc alla lui-même ouvrir et se figea en tombant nez à nez avec Byron et Eryel.


	15. Alice and Gilbert

**_Chapitre 14 : Alice and Gilbert_**

- Dis-moi Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Hein ?

La Chain regardait son contractant avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Oz soupira puis regarda par la fenêtre en dehors de laquelle la pluie ne cessait de tomber.

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… Quand nous étions au manoir des Baskerville, j'ai eu l'impression de déjà connaître cet endroit comme si j'y avais passé du temps. J'ai eu un flash et j'ai vu Glen qui souriait mais après, plus rien, à part un immense sentiment de colère…

- Les souvenirs de Jack se sont peut-être mêlés au tien, **tenta B-Rabbit.**

Le jeune Vessalius resta silencieux, ne voulant pas contredire Alice. Il sentait que la vérité était sûrement une chose plus dure à attendre et ça le rendait nerveux. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se confier à Gilbert mais son serviteur était parti se promener alors il allait devoir attendre son retour en plongeant dans de sombres pensées. Il songea un instant à Shinda et se dit qu'il comprenait son comportement vu qu'il avait subi la même chose. Zaï ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme son fils et même s'il essayait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il s'en fichait, ça le dérangeait beaucoup et le faisait souffrir. Le blond repensa à l'expression peinée de la Chain aux yeux vairons quand Jack lui avait rappelé qu'il la détestait et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller la voir pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Alice, je crois que l'on devrait aller soutenir Shinda. Elle avait l'air vraiment triste tout à l'heure.

- Il ne faut pas aller la déranger, elle vient de trouver un contractant.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai senti. En tant que Chain, je peux sentir certaines choses et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a versé son sang pour passer un contrat.

- Et tu sais avec qui ?

- Ah ça non, je ne suis pas une voyante non plus !

Oz esquissa un sourire puis remarqua que sa Chain semblait soucieuse. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et elle lui répondit qu'elle se sentait mal depuis leur retour du manoir des Baskerville. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu peur. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule malgré la présence proche du Chapelier et elle avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Elle se rappelait encore le regard chargé de haine de Jack et ça la fit frissonner. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Vessalius lui en voulait autant car elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas.

- Pourquoi Jack me haït il tellement ? **murmura-t-elle.**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant mettre la Chain et son contractant sur leurs gardes. Gilbert entra doucement, seul, ayant laissé son jeune frère dans sa chambre. Le Nightray eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'il se retrouva avec Alice dans ses bras. La Chain avait ressenti une drôle de chose en la voyant arriver et elle n'avait même pas pu retenir cet élan soudain. Raven ne savait pas comment réagir et il serra maladroitement ses bras autour de la taille d'Alice. La jeune fille releva la tête et planta ses yeux violets dans le regard ambré de Gilbert. Le jeune Nightray se sentit pris d'un grand élan de tendresse et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Chain. Oz regarda ailleurs, un peu isolé alors que Gilbert se détachait d'Alice en rougissant.

-** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris**, balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Pour une fois, B-Rabbit ne dit rien, elle aussi troublée par ce baiser. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment et elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Le Nightray, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire car c'était la première fois pour lui aussi qu'il ressentait de la tendresse pour quelqu'un à part pour son petit frère.

- Eh ben, on peut dire que c'était plutôt surprenant,** lâcha la voix amusée du Chapelier.**

La Chain, Raven et Oz se tournèrent vers lui en sursautant, ne l'ayant pas du tout entendu entrer. Xerxes avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ne cessait de dévisager Alice et Gilbert.

- Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Shinda ? **rétorqua le Nightray.**

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Chapelier qui détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas mentir en assurant que tout allait pour le mieux car ce n'était en rien la vérité. Il avait été étonné de voir sa chère amie décider si vite de sauver le Duc Barma et il en voulait beaucoup à Rufus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le Duc à la chevelure flamboyante mais c'était de pire en pire car à cause de lui, son lien sentimental avec Shinda était en train de s'affaiblir.

- Elle m'a giflé hier et m'a plus ou moins traité d'égoïste parce que je refusais qu'elle passe un contrat avec le Duc Barma.

- C'est avec lui qu'elle a passé un contrat ? **s'étonnèrent les trois autres.**

- Malheureusement oui, **soupira l'albinos.**

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre compères, un silence bien pesant qui les fit tous réfléchir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Duc regarda un instant Byron et Eryel et se décala ensuite pour les laisser entrer, songeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chef des hautes autorités de Pandora prenait le temps de se déplacer jusqu'au manoir Barma alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Il les conduisit jusqu'au salon principal où Shinda se trouvait encore. La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux vairons en voyant les deux inconnus entrer et elle ne sut vraiment pas quoi faire. Rufus lui fit signe de lui faire confiance d'un mouvement de la tête et elle lui répondit de la même façon. Le regard de Byron se posa sur le Chain et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'Eryel. Rufus prit place en face d'eux, rejoint par Shinda qui évita de croiser le regard de Byron.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? **demanda le Duc en prenant la parole.**

- Nous avons reçu une missive de la Duchesse Sheryl Rainsworth déclarant que Jack Vessalius était de mèche avec les Baskerville et annonçant aussi que le contractant de Demios était Vincent Nightray.

Le Duc se raidit en entendant les paroles de Byron et il maudit intérieurement Sheryl d'avoir fait autant de révélations à leurs supérieurs. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la question des Baskerville et de Jack sans avouer que son ancêtre était encore en vie et sans parler de Shinda. Et puis, annoncer toute la vérité sur Vincent ne l'enchantait guerre.

- C'est assez surprenant comme nouvelles, **déclara Rufus en faignant la surprise**. Je suis étonné de voir qu'elle ne m'a pas fait part de ses trouvailles et…

- Cessez de mentir, **le coupa Byron**. Je sais que le savoir est la devise des Barma alors si Sheryl est au courant de quelque chose, vous l'êtes également. Et n'omettez pas de me parler de votre ancêtre.

Encore une fois, il se trouva désemparé par les propos de Byron et remarqua du coin de l'œil que Shinda semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Jack est de retour et veut plonger notre monde dans l'Abysse,** annonça Rufus d'un ton froid**. Celui que vous avez toujours considéré comme le grand héros de la Tragédie n'est pas celui que vous croyez.

- Comment ça ? **demanda Eryel avec intérêts.**

- Jack est le responsable de la Tragédie,** intervint Shinda.** C'est à cause de lui si tant de gens sont morts, simplement parce qu'il voulait amener à sa bien-aimée le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu.

Un silence s'installa alors que Byron et Eryel la dévisageaient avec surprise. La Chain aux yeux vairons baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir. Le Duc Barma eut un fin sourire en voyant à quel point elle était douée pour rendre les gens surpris.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû interrompre votre conversation.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, **lui sourit Eryel une fois le choque passé.**

Byron, quant à lui, eut un air encore plus sombre et décida d'intervenir.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ?

- Shinda Barma, **répondit-elle.**

- Barma ?** fit-il sceptique.** Vous n'avez pourtant aucune caractéristique de la famille Barma…

- Je l'ai adopté,** intervint précipitamment Rufus.** Elle errait près du manoir, seule, les vêtements ensanglantés, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Ses parents ont été tués par des contractants illégaux alors j'ai décidé de lui donner un toit.

Shinda remercia silencieusement le Duc du regard, chose qui ne passa pas du tout inaperçue aux yeux de Byron. Le chef suprême de Pandora se leva et lança des regards soupçonneux au Duc avant de commencer à faire de longs va-et-vient dans la pièce. Il finit par s'arrêter et obligea la Chain à se lever en la prenant par la main et en la tirant vers lui avant de planter son regard dans celui de Rufus.

- J'aimerais que vous soyez désormais franc Monsieur le Duc Barma. Dites-moi pourquoi une Chain à apparence humaine se trouve sous votre toit et surtout, pourquoi vous la défendez !

Il arriva une chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir : Rufus paniqua. Miranda, qui avait tout vu, décida d'intervenir pour sauver la situation.

- Tout est de ma faute,** fit-elle en entrant et en dardant son regard sur Byron.** Veuillez relâcher cette jeune fille et la laisser tranquille.

Byron tarda avant de desserrer son étreinte sur Shinda qui rejoignit le Duc Barma. Celui-ci s'était mis debout au moment où Byron avant énoncé ses propos sur la jeune fille et il l'attira dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Shinda se blottit contre le Duc et laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus, laissant aussi ses larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles. Miranda fit un léger signe à son descendant pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux que la Chain ne reste pas là ce qu'il comprit.

- Veuillez nous excuser, nous devons sortir un instant.

Il murmura quelques paroles à la Chain qui releva la tête et qui lui fit un signe pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce alors qu'Eryel demandait à Miranda ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en annonçant que c'était elle la responsable.

- Cette fille n'est pas une Chain, c'est juste qu'elle est liée à une Chain et nous avons vu que la puissance de cette Chain était tellement grande qu'elle donnait l'impression que Shinda n'était pas un être humain.

Miranda mentait pour sauver tout le monde parce qu'elle commençait à ressentir un peu d'affection pour la jeune fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Je ne suis bonne à rien, **se lamenta Shinda en pleurant de plus belle.**

- Voyons, ce n'est pas grave. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui de laisser ses paroles dépasser ses pensées.

Voyant que la jeune femme aux yeux vairons continuait à pleurer, il lui caressa doucement le dos, dans le but de la réconforter. Mais c'était de pire en pire et elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Le Duc était de plus en plus désemparé et ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

- Shinda, vous devriez voir les choses en face. Vous êtes la fille de Glen, ne reniez pas vos origines. Vous savez la vérité sur Jack alors c'est normal que vous vouliez rétablir la vérité.

- Personne ne voudra croire une personne comme moi. Cet homme, Byron, il sait ce que je suis et malgré les paroles de Miranda, il voudra savoir la vérité et se rendra compte qu'elle ment !

- Il faut que vous ayez confiance en Miranda, Shinda. Il faut tout simplement que vous ayez confiance en nous tous.

- Je ne peux plus vous laisser m'aider, **lâcha alors la jeune fille en séchant ses larmes.** Je dois trouver le moyen de redonner un corps à mon père et d'abattre Jack. Mais je ne peux plus accepter votre gentillesse. Je dois partir, mais merci, merci pour tout.

Elle fit demi-tour pour s'en aller et quitter le manoir mais le Duc la rattrapa.

- Ne jouez pas à l'idiote Shinda. Votre départ causerait beaucoup de chagrin au Chapelier.

- Est-ce vraiment pour Xerxes que vous voulez me retenir ? **demanda-t-elle avec une lumière dans le regard.**

- Je crois que je suis un bien piètre menteur, **soupira Rufus.**

- Vous savez mentir mais c'est juste que vous ne voulez pas vous prononcer sur ce que vous ressentez.

Le Duc allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Break sortit du manoir, un air sombre sur le visage.

- Nous avons un problème avec les nouveaux venus. Ils disent rechercher la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse et je crains qu'ils aient compris que c'est Shinda.


	16. Melya

_**Chapitre 15 : Melya**_

- Mademoiselle Barma, serait-ce trop vous demander que d'écouter en cours ? **tonna le professeur d'histoire à l'attention de Shinda.**

La Chain délaissa le paysage au dehors de la fenêtre pour croiser le regard furibond de l'enseignant. Elle baissa la tête en se mordant doucement les lèvres, honteuse de s'être fait prendre à rêvasser. Il faut dire qu'elle et les autres avaient passé la semaine précédente dans une ambiance très mouvementée avec leur enlèvement, la presque mort du Duc Barma, son contrat avec lui, la visite de Byron et Eryel et pour finir, tous les mensonges qu'ils avaient dû inventer pour faire croire que la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse se trouvait ailleurs. Le week-end avait beau avoir été calme et reposant, ça n'empêchait pas la Chain aux yeux vairons de se sentir désormais inquiète. Elle revoyait encore les regards suspicieux du haut chef de Pandora et ne cessait de se demander si, oui ou non, il avait cru en leurs mensonges.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je pensais à autre chose, **finit-elle par dire.**

- Pff, encore une qui, parce qu'elle fait partie d'une famille ducale, se permet de ne rien faire !** lâcha une des élèves.**

Shinda se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager et la reconnut. Cette jeune fille au teint halé, aux grands yeux noisette et à la longue chevelure blonde s'appelait Melya et avait décidé de se nommer Reine du Lycée et de dévaloriser tout le monde avec ses deux inséparables amies Kate et Ilya. Shinda ne la supportait pas, ne voyant en elle qu'une fille superficielle et Melya lui rendait bien cette aversion.

- Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse parce que ton père ne fait plus partie de Pandora, **rétorqua Elliot.**

Il s'attira un regard reconnaissant de la part de la fille de Glen et des regards surpris de la part des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu avoir cette information.

- Tu as toujours été une petite fille gâtée et tu as toujours été jalouse d'Ada parce qu'elle était une Vessalius mais comme elle se laissait faire, tu étais encore la plus populaire et la plus admirée mais maintenant que Shinda est là ce n'est plus pareil et tu le sais ! C'est une adversaire à ta taille qui vient d'arriver au lycée et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Elliot, **fit-elle d'un ton hautain.** Je ne fais peut-être pas partie d'une famille ducale mais tout le monde connaissait mon père alors que la famille Barma n'est connue que de nom ! Personne ne sait vraiment qui est Rufus Barma à part les autres duchés et personnellement, je pense que c'est un lâche qui refuse de se montrer à la population parce qu'il passe ses journées à ne rien faire !

En entendant les paroles de Melya, Shinda se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise dans son élan. La colère qui brillait dans son regard lui attira des murmures mais n'impressionna nullement la Reine du Lycée qui haussa les sourcils avec un sourire provocateur.

- Tu ne peux pas juger les gens que tu ne connais pas, **commença la Chain en retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait toute sa haine.** Le Duc Barma a fait plus de choses dans sa vie que ton père et même s'il n'est pas aussi connu, c'est une personne formidable !

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que comme nous, tu ignores tout de lui !

- Pardon ? Je fais partie de sa famille alors je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur lui que toi !

Voyant que la situation allait sans doute dégénérer, le professeur se décida enfin à intervenir.

- Mesdemoiselles, si vous avez des choses à vous dire, vous le ferez en dehors de cette salle de classe. Shinda, veuillez vous rasseoir et vous, Melya, gardez à l'esprit que vous devez le respect aux familles ducales.

- Oui professeur, **minauda la concernée.**

Shinda se rassit après avoir relevé sa chaise et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la blonde qui lui lança un regard noir en retour. Melya aimait la popularité et la venue de la fille aux yeux vairons était en train de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait bâti pour être la plus adulée et la plus respectée du lycée. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'Elliot ait pris la défense de la Barma car ça montrait aux autres qu'il y avait déjà deux membres des familles ducales qui s'opposaient à elle.

- Elle verra vite ce que ça fait de s'opposer à toi, **lui murmura Kate qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.**

- Oh que oui, et elle va le regretter !

Le reste du cours passa dans le silence, seulement brisé par le bruit des plumes et par les paroles du professeur qui continuait son cours sur l'histoire de Réveil. Shinda s'était remise à écouter pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé après sa plongée dans l'Abysse. Elle avait beau être revenue après, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux changements primordiaux, n'ayant fait que remarquer que certaines choses avaient changé sans entrer dans les détails.

- Réveil n'est devenu la capitale qu'après la Tragédie de Sablier lorsque les familles ducales ont décidé de redonner une capitale à notre grand pays.

- Pourquoi ont-ils choisi Réveil ? **demanda timidement une jeune fille rousse.**

- A vrai dire, je l'ignore, **admit le professeur.** Je pense qu'ils ont choisi Réveil pour sa grandeur et pour son passé. Comme je l'ai évoqué au début de l'année, il y a une foule de légende sur Réveil dont certaines, d'ailleurs, sont plus que des légendes.

- C'est le cas pour Kevin Regnard, n'est-ce pas ? **tenta Ilya.**

- Exact. Le Spectre aux yeux rouges a eu beaucoup de victimes à Réveil alors il fait désormais partie de notre folklore. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que nos deux nouvelles me disent si elles ont déjà entendu parler de Kevin Regnard.

Alice et Shinda échangèrent un regard complice et B-Rabbit laissa la parole à la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse.

- D'après ce que l'on m'a déjà enseigné et ce dont je me rappelle, Kevin Regnard était le valet d'une grande famille nommée Sinclair à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Quand cette famille a été massacrée, il a voulu la venger et a passé un contrat avec une créature de l'Abysse avant de commettre ses cent seize meurtres et de disparaître pour toujours.

- C'est exact. Je vois que vous avez une bonne culture sur ce mythe.

- Mais professeur, vu qu'il a passé un contrat avec une créature de l'Abysse, il doit être toujours en vie ? **s'interrogea encore une fois la rouquine.**

- Sur quoi basez-vous votre question Aliza ?

- D'après certaines légendes, quand quelqu'un passe un contrat avec une créature de l'Abysse, il devient immortel.

Shinda eut soudain un éclat de rire devant tant de naïveté, s'attirant des regards chargés de surprise de la part de ses camarades et de son professeur.

- Excusez-moi mais je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous demander ce qui est réel entre les légendes et la vraie vie, **lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire.**

- Tout le monde sait que l'Abysse n'est qu'une légende, **rétorqua Melya.**

- Dans ce cas, ton père ne servait à rien.

A part Melya, Elliot, Leo, Alice et Ada, personne ne comprit les paroles de Shinda dont le sourire s'était encore plus agrandi. Melya décida de l'ignorer et le professeur tenta de reprendre le cours mais la cloche sonna, libérant les élèves. Ils sortirent tous en hâte de la salle de cours en parlant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme de la discussion mouvementée entre Melya et Shinda puis ils évoquèrent entre eux la réflexion de la Barma sur l'Abysse. La fille de Glen se rendit bien sûr compte de cette agitation mais ne s'intéressa pas aux paroles de ses camarades, préférant rester avec Alice, Elliot et Leo.

- Eh ben, il faudrait que tu apprennes à être un peu plus discrète ! **lui lança le Nightray.**

- C'est ma nature, **fit-elle en souriant**. Mais merci quand même d'être intervenu concernant Melya. Tu m'as sauvé la mise en lui parlant de son père et j'ai pu m'accrocher à ça pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes !

- C'était quand même un peu risqué, **lâcha Leo d'un air songeur**. Parler de l'Abysse et de Kevin Regnard avec autant de détails, ce n'était pas forcément la chose à faire.

Shinda haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et ils changèrent de sujet le temps de l'intercours qui passa assez rapidement. Ils retournèrent une deuxième heure en cours d'histoire où le professeur avait décidé de juste parler de Réveil sans évoquer les légendes et l'Abysse pour ne pas se retrouver avec encore une dispute entre les élèves. Mais hélas, c'était peine perdue car il se sentit obligé d'évoquer certaines œuvres de Réveil.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi ressemble la nouvelle fontaine qui vient juste d'être construite ?

Aliza leva une main tremblante et lorsque le professeur l'interrogea, elle commença par balbutier, sa peur de s'exprimer en public la rattrapant.

- Elle ne sait même pas parler correctement, **ricana Melya.**

Cette remarque déstabilisa encore plus la rouquine qui baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça suffit ! **explosa Shinda**. Avant de t'en prendre aux autres, regarde-toi ! Tu crois que ton titre de Reine du Lycée te permet de tout faire mais tu te berces d'illusions !

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, l'orpheline !

Cette révélation eut pour effet d'engendrer un long silence dans la pièce. Shinda darda son regard sur Melya en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour savoir qu'elle n'avait plus de parent.

- Il est facile de deviner que tu es orpheline !** fit Melya d'un air triomphant.** Pourquoi une fille d'une famille ducale prendrait-elle la peine de venir dans ce lycée si elle avait encore ses parents ? Tu dois être une plaie pour le Duc. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter ! Ah si, j'ai une idée, c'est parce que vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux !

Que Melya l'insulte importait peu à Shinda mais, en l'espace d'à peine deux heures, la blonde venait de ridiculiser Rufus par ses propos et, ça, la Chain ne pouvait pas le supporter. L'affection qu'elle portait au Duc Barma était bien trop grande pour qu'elle laisse passer ce genre de choses mais elle ignorait encore comment se venger sans dévoiler sa nature monstrueuse. Alors que son esprit réfléchissait, son corps réagit et elle se leva puis se rapprocha de Melya avant de lui donner une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans toute la salle de classe. L'air choqué de Melya et de ses deux amies fit sourire intérieurement la Chain mais dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait voir qu'une haine infinie envers la blonde qui se massait la joue. Shinda faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas réduire en charpie la jeune fille et elle recula, pour plus de sûreté. Comprenant que son amie avait bien du mal à se contrôler, Alice se leva et la rejoignit avant de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Elle n'est rien alors ne déchaîne pas ta colère sur elle inutilement.

Puis elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui eurent pour effet de la détendre. Shinda lança un dernier regard à Melya avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Alice après s'être tout de même excusée auprès de son professeur. L'enseignant hocha la tête et reprit pour la quatrième fois son cours, attentif à chacune de ses paroles pour éviter de retomber dans une spirale infernale.

- Nous disions donc : quelle est la forme de la fontaine Aliza ?

- C'est une femme qui se tient debout avec de longs cheveux dans le vent, son regard semble déterminé et elle ressemble à quelque chose que l'on pourrait assimiler à un Ange. Elle a deux grandes ailes dans le dos et des cornes sur la tête mais ça la rend quand même magnifique.

- Bien, très bien, tu es une très bonne observatrice. Et est-ce que cette statue repose sur quelque chose.

Aliza baissa la tête avant de la relever et de choisir ses mots pour exprimer l'horreur qu'elle avait vu.

- Elle repose sur des squelettes et sur des corps humains à l'expression effrayée. Ah oui, et elle tient dans ses mains une livre sur dont la couverture est couverte par les quatre noms des duchés.

Shinda retint un frisson en écoutant la description faite par Aliza car elle se reconnaissait vaguement dedans, ce qu'Alice avait elle aussi remarqué. La journée se finit enfin, libérant tous les élèves de ce lieu qu'ils ne chérissaient pas vraiment. Melya et ses deux amies sortirent du portail du Lycée la tête haute mais se figèrent en voyant que Shinda, Ada et Alice étaient attendues par deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés et l'autre à la chevelure de neige et à l'œil rouge.

- Tu as vu, c'est un albinos, **murmura Kate à Melya.**

- Pour un maudit, il est super beau, **répondit son amie en plissant les yeux.**

Shinda avait entendu les paroles de la blonde et sourit en se disant que la Reine du Lycée allait être surprise par la suite des événements. La Chain aux yeux vairons se jeta dans les bras du borgne qui la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Que me vaut cet accueil ? **demanda-t-il avec un sourire.**

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques durant ces longues journées de cours, **lui répondit la jeune femme.**

Xerxes l'embrassa de nouveau puis remarqua qu'Alice regardait quelqu'un avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il se retourna et aperçut le Duc Barma qui se tenait près d'eux avec un regard indéchiffrable.

- Que faites-vous là ? **l'interrogea Break.**

- J'ai le droit de venir chercher ma lointaine cousine, **rétorqua Rufus.**

- Si vous saviez la façon dont Shinda vous a défendu aujourd'hui, **lança Alice.**

Devant l'air intéressé de son contractant, la fille de Glen raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Melya pour s'assurer qu'elle n'entendait rien.

- Cette fille se croit beaucoup trop supérieure aux autres alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait la remettre à sa place.

- Et pourtant, **soupira le Duc**, elle a des raisons de se sentir supérieure. Son père fait partie du très haut conseil et ne reçoit ses ordres que de Byron.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour rabaisser les autres !

L'albinos sourit avant de se rappeler intérieurement que la Shinda d'autrefois était plus délicate que ça et qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenté de remettre une fille à sa place. Mais il ne pouvait hélas pas revenir sur le passé…


	17. Rupture

_**Chapitre 16 : Rupture**_

Shinda souriait, son regard s'accrochant sans cesse à celui du Chapelier. Xerxes et Reim avaient été envoyés par Pandora pour enquêter au sein du lycée Lutwidge en toute discrétion et, pour cela, ils intervenaient pour rappeler l'utilité de la société secrète. Par le plus grand des hasards, ils intervenaient dans la classe des deux Chains, ce qui n'était pas du tout pour leur déplaire. Ils avaient rappelé aux étudiants que Pandora était chargée de la sécurité des habitants puis avaient continué en parlant aussi de l'importance de connaître l'histoire de la Tragédie de Sablier pour mieux comprendre pourquoi existait Pandora. Tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où ils avaient demandé aux lycéens s'ils avaient des questions.

- Moi j'en ai une, **intervint Melya.**

Shinda se raidit imperceptiblement, s'attendant déjà au pire de la part de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la jalousie allait pousser Melya à dire beaucoup de choses.

- Savez-vous qu'il est interdit d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec une mineure ?

Xerxes haussa les sourcils et se reprit aussitôt avec l'un de ses sourires. Même si la question de la blonde venait de le déstabiliser, il s'y était un peu attendu et avait déjà préparé un plan pour y répondre. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Reim qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il savait que le moment était venu. L'albinos se racla la gorge un instant et regarda Melya avant de répondre à sa question.

- Si tu veux parler de l'une de tes camarades, sache juste que c'est une façon pour nous de l'aider à rendre jaloux un autre qu'elle aime. Jamais nous ne nous sommes aimés et, franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle puisque j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que la personne que vous aimez est peut-être jalouse ?

- Ah ça, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas l'être parce que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde sait très bien que je n'aime pas les femmes et que je le préfère lui, n'est-ce pas mon cher Reim ?

Le Chapelier s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami qui avait instantanément prit une belle couleur vermeille avant de balbutier et d'avouer qu'il savait très bien que les sentiments de l'albinos à son égard étaient réels. Certains des élèves regardèrent le couple avec des regards dégoûtés tandis que d'autres avaient une expression incrédule sur le visage. Le professeur qui était dans la classe au moment-là décida d'intervenir, ayant l'habitude que Melya provoque tout le monde.

- Ainsi, Pandora ne s'occupe que de la sécurité des gens, c'est cela ?

- Exact, **affirma Break**. Et c'est déjà une chose assez importante quand l'on voit ce que certaines personnes sont capables de faire pour en tuer d'autres.

Le sujet repartit pour une bonne demi-heure au bout de laquelle la cloche se mit enfin à sonner, délivrant tous les élèves de leur dernier cours de la journée et de l'intervention des deux membres de Pandora.

- Encore heureux que tu avais tout prévu Xerx',** soupira Reim en essuyant ses lunettes.** Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire si tu n'avais pas prémédité la remarque de cette fille.

- Shinda et Alice m'ont détaillé les interventions diverses de Melya et j'ai vite compris qu'elle allait faire tout son possible pour se venger de ma chère bien-aimée.

L'albinos remarqua une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son meilleur ami mais il décida de ne rien ajouté, surpris. Shinda passa près d'eux et retint son ami en l'attrapant par le bras. Xerxes fit signe à Reim pour lui dire qu'il le rejoindrait puis se tourna vers la Chain aux yeux vairons. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions car elle entama tout de suite la conversation.

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement Xerx'. Ce que je vais te dire peut te paraître vraiment surprenant de ma part mais je ne peux plus attendre pour te le dire. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de ne plus être ensemble, toi et moi. Si je te dis cela, c'est simplement parce que j'ai compris que tu aimais sincèrement Reim et notre amour, lui, n'était pas réel. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble à cause de notre peur commune de nous perdre mais ce n'était qu'un sentiment d'amitié, et non d'amour. Je ne veux pas te voir avec le cœur brisé au moment où tu rendras compte que celui qui compte le plus pour toi est ton meilleur ami alors je préfère te laisser partir vers lui car je sais qu'il t'aime à en mourir.

- Shinda, **murmura le borgne.** Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

- J'ai vu le regard de Reim et je sais parfaitement que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Si je n'étais pas revenue aussi tôt dans ta vie, il t'aurait avoué son amour alors va avec lui.

Elle préféra partir rejoindre Alice plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire car elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressentait quand même beaucoup de tristesse. B-Rabbit la vit approcher et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. La fille de Glen lui avoua tout, sans pleur et sans tristesse dans la voix et aussi sans voir le regard vainqueur de Melya qui avait tout entendu. Les deux Chains passèrent les grilles du lycée et rejoignirent Gilbert qui était en pleine discussion avec Rufus. Les deux hommes remarquèrent immédiatement le regard perdu de Shinda et s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Xerxes et moi avons rompu,** finit-elle par dire.**

Gilbert se mit à traiter le Chapelier de tous les noms jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme intervint pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle remarqua le froncement de sourcils très discret du Duc Barma mais se contenta de rester muette, se promettant de lui demander plus tard ce qui n'allait pas. Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, Gilbert raccompagnant Alice et Ada chez les Vessalius avec Break tandis que Reim, Rufus et Shinda repartaient au manoir des Barma. La Chain restait silencieuse mais elle ne put retenir un commentaire.

- Vous devez être content Reim… Désormais, vous n'avez plus à vous demander quand je vais mourir puisque Xerxes est libre.

- Je…je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, **bégaya le serviteur du Duc.** Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusqu'à rompre avec lui.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, vous devriez aller le voir et lui dire réellement ce que vous ressentez pour lui.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et la fille de Glen sortit du carrosse après avoir dit ces derniers mots. Elle monta directement à sa chambre et, au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle fit semblant de dormir, ne répondant pas mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte insista.

- Je sais que vous ne dormez pas Shinda. Vous êtes trop perturbée pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

La Chain se mordit la lèvre, troublée d'être si vite démasquée, puis elle alla ouvrir d'elle-même au Duc. Elle le laissa entrer dans sa chambre et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit de la jeune femme.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous avez pas dit sur votre rupture avec le Chapelier.

- Je suppose que vous avez tout deviné Monsieur le Duc…

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous prévu de rompre ?

- Plusieurs jours déjà… Je n'ai pas été aveugle et j'ai bien vu que leur relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Xerxes a beau nier ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Reim et dire qu'il m'aime, je vois clair dans son jeu.

Elle voulut ajouter autre chose mais sa gorge se noua et des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait beau essayer de rester impassible face à sa rupture avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, elle souffrait quand même. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'étaient plus des sentiments d'amour mais elle se sentait trahie car elle avait aperçu tous les regards chargés de tendresse que l'albinos lançait souvent au serviteur des Barma sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

- Je ne pensais pas que Xerxes était capable d'une telle chose, **finit-elle par dire à travers ses pleurs.**

Le Duc Barma n'hésita pas et l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer et encore moins quand c'était à cause du Chapelier. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de prévenir la Chain car, depuis le début, il savait très bien que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Mais il avait aussi conscience du fait que Shinda ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Je suis désolée, au fait, **ajouta soudain la fille de Glen.**

- Désolée pourquoi ? **demanda le Duc, surpris.**

- De vous obliger à me supporter en tant que Chain. A cause de moi, quand votre sceau aura fait son tour, vous allez être précipité dans l'Abysse.

- Ne soyez pas désolée pour si peu Shinda. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je ne peux que vous en remercier.

Un silence gêné s'installa, silence pendant lequel la jeune femme se décida enfin à sécher ses pleurs. Elle voulut se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Heureusement pour elle, Rufus réagit et la rattrapa avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

- Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Je ne peux pas, **fit-elle en retentant encore une fois de se lever.**

Le Duc à la chevelure vermeille n'insista pas et l'aida plutôt, la soutenant en passant un bras autour de sa taille fine et en prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Ils allèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque et Shinda se mit à chercher des renseignements dans une centaine de livres.

- Si vous me dites ce que vous cherchez, je pourrais vous aider…

Je veux trouver un moyen de rendre son corps à l'âme de mon père. De cette façon, Leo pourra vivre tranquillement son histoire d'amour avec Elliot et moi, je retrouverai enfin mon père et nous partirons loin de cet endroit, loin de Jack.

- Pour ça, il va falloir que les Baskerville abandonnent Jack… Pourquoi ne pas simplement se débarrasser de lui ?

- Etes-vous en train de chercher une excuse pour que je ne parte pas ?

Rufus regarda ailleurs avant de se replonger dans la lecture d'un livre. Shinda sourit, se leva doucement sans faire de bruit et passa derrière lui sans qu'il ne la voit. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de son cou en regardant les lignes qu'il était en train de lire.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez vraiment lire ce livre à l'envers.

En effet, pour éviter de croiser le regard de sa Chain, le Duc Barma avait pris un livre au hasard sans remarquer qu'il le tenait à l'envers. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait tant de difficultés à déchiffrer les caractères. Il sentit soudain Shinda se crisper alors qu'un coup de tonnerre résonnait au loin. Il referma l'ouvrage qu'il avait devant lui puis se leva, laissant la Chain aux yeux vairons reculer. Il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était remise à trembler, comme chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'orage et il tenta de la rassurer mais elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les paroles de son contractant.

- Qu'avez-vous contre l'orage ?

- Il y en avait le soir où je suis morte, le matin où je suis revenue dans ce monde sous forme de Chain, le soir où vous avez failli mourir et le soir où j'ai décidé de rompre avec Xerxes. L'orage annonce toujours quelque chose de mauvais et j'ai bien peur que cela concerne quelqu'un d'ici.

- Il ne faut pas non plus généraliser sur de telles coïncidences, **fit le Duc.**

Mais ses paroles sonnaient fausses et il sut que quelque chose allait vraiment arriver. La Chain s'agrippa à lui au moment où un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux noirs avant de lui murmurer qu'elle devait aller dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

- N'oubliez pas que nous devons aller voir Byron et Eryel demain…

- Je ne pourrai pas dormir avec ce temps-là !** tempêta Shinda.**

Mais le Duc restait sourd à ses supplications et la conduisit de force à sa chambre en l'obligeant à se glisser sous les draps.

- Maintenant dormez Shinda.

- Restez avec moi ce soir,** murmura la file de Glen.**

Il finit par céder et resta à ses côtés, pensant ne rester que jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front mais la jeune femme en profita pour s'agripper à lui et pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser plein de passion. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment, dévoilant le Chapelier qui tenait un bouquet de fleur dans le but de venir récupérer l'amour de sa bien-aimée.


	18. Asturia Barma

_**Chapitre 17 : Asturia Barma**_

Il pleuvait, encore une fois, sur la ville de Réveil. Le Chapelier, Raven, Oz et B-Rabbit étaient de sortie, en mission pour Pandora. La Chain et le brun marchaient côte à côte, main dans la main, sous les regards amusés du blond et sous ceux mélancoliques de l'albinos. Les trois jeunes avaient vite remarqué que le borgne était plus rêveur que d'habitude et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ce à quoi Oz remédia vite.

- Pourquoi notre cher Break ne dit-il rien ? **lança-t-il d'une voix forte aux deux autres.**

- Maladie d'amour ? **répondit Alice.**

- Plus ou moins, **fit le Chapelier d'un ton bas.** Disons que je suis en train de me remettre d'une chose à laquelle j'ai assisté. Hier soir, quand je suis venu pour offrir des fleurs à Shinda, je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle et le Duc Barma étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle m'a avoué qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'elle avait juste cherché du réconfort et lui est sorti de la pièce en lui disant d'un ton froid qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. J'ai fait celui qui s'en fichait totalement et j'ai finalement donné mes fleurs à Shinda en lui demandant de rester avec moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? **l'interrogea Gilbert.**

- Qu'elle devait y réfléchir, **soupira l'albinos.**

Il se rappelait la scène comme s'il venait juste de la vivre, revoyant le visage ravagé de larmes de sa bien-aimée. Il ignorait si elle avait vraiment voulu un peu de réconfort après leur rupture ou si elle ressentait de vrais sentiments envers le Duc à la chevelure flamboyante mais, pour le moment, il préférait ne rien savoir. S'il voulait rester dans l'ignorance, c'était d'abord à cause de leur mission car il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être déconcentré alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de la personne qui avait passé un contrat avec la Chain Black Widow. Ada leur avait rendu un fier service en cherchant le contractant grâce à Sissi et désormais, le petit groupe attendait le retour de ladite personne devant sa maison.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il pleuve quand on recherche les Chains les plus puissantes ? **s'enquit Alice.**

- Certaines personnes considèrent ça comme un signe,** lui répondit Oz avec un air rêveur.** Et moi, j'y crois. Il pleuvait le jour où je t'ai rencontré Alice…

- Je m'en rappelle, je revois encore l'orage qui tonnait alors que les Baskerville t'envoyaient dans l'Abysse.

- Taisez-vous, **ordonna soudain Xerxes.** Je crois que la personne que nous cherchons arrive…

Effectivement, au bout de l'allée, une silhouette venait d'apparaître. On ne voyait d'elle qu'une simple ombre portant une cape noire comme l'ébène mais ils s'aperçurent vite que cette silhouette appartenait à celle d'une femme. La contractante regardait autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence des quatre agents de Pandora devant sa porte et se figea quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quatre personnes devant elle.

- Ne faites pas le moindre geste ou mon collègue tirera, **fit Break en guise de préambule.**

La femme avait en effet esquissé un geste, comme pour se sauver mais quand elle vit l'arme du brun, elle abandonna.

- Et ne faites pas non plus appel à votre Chain car vous pourriez le regretter.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me le dise, Chapelier. Je sais parfaitement que Mad Hatter pour annihiler les pouvoirs de Black Widow. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous serons beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et de la pluie.

L'albinos hésita puis la laissa passer, attendant avec beaucoup de patience qu'elle sorte ses clefs et qu'elle ouvre la porte de sa demeure. Elle invita les quatre agents à entrer avant de refermer la porte et d'enlever sa cape. La petite équipe se tut de surprise en voyant que la femme possédait une longue chevelure rouge, comme celle des Barma, et que ses yeux étaient aussi gris que ceux du Duc. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de placer un mot, préférant les installer correctement dans son salon au lieu de rester dans le hall. Ils remarquèrent bien vite que la maison était impeccable, ce qui leur changeait un peu des fois où les habitations des contractants ressemblaient à de vraies porcheries. La femme aux cheveux rouges s'absenta un instant puis revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient une théière, cinq tasses et des biscuits.

- Servez-vous, ils sont frais de ce matin, je les ai préparé moi-même.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour manger et boire,** rétorqua Xerxes en plantant son unique œil dans le regard gris de la femme.**

- Je le sais. Mais rien ne vous empêche de vous restaurer. Pandora vous a envoyé sur une fausse piste, chers agents.

- Vous avez avoué être la contractante de Black Widow.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Mais je ne suis pas une contractante illégale, contrairement à ce que les autorités ont voulu faire croire. J'ai moi aussi un miroir de sang contenant le sang de ma Chain.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ? **tenta Oz**. Vous ressemblez au Duc Barma.

- C'est normal, je suis sa sœur jumelle, Asturia Barma.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, faisant sourire Asturia qui avait déjà prévu l'effet que ferait la révélation de son identité. Elle remarqua soudain une lueur pensive dans le regard du Chapelier et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui répondit que le Duc n'avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque personne appartenant à sa famille, aussi proche qu'un frère ou une sœur et que, s'il en avait vraiment eu une, elle devrait être connue de Pandora.

- Vous avez vraiment un bon sens de réflexion, Xerxes Break, mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'appartenir à une famille ducale n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde. Quand Rufus et moi sommes venus au monde, notre mère a décidé de me placer dans un orphelinat pour que je ne subisse pas ce qu'elle avait subi elle quand elle était devenue Madame Barma. Elle tenait à ce que l'un de ses enfants mène une vie heureuse et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi le Duc ne parle jamais de ses parents, **fit le Chapelier.** Il a su la vérité et leur en a voulu parce qu'il n'avait jamais décidé de devenir le futur Duc.

- Ça a été un vrai choc pour lui mais il n'a pas eu le choix et a fini par s'y faire. Je regrette parfois que notre mère ne nous ait pas mis tous les deux dans l'orphelinat mais je sais qu'il est heureux avec ce qui l'entoure maintenant qu'il se sent utile. La présence de Shinda lui remonte le moral d'une façon incroyable.

- Que savez-vous sur Shinda ? **demanda brutalement l'albinos.**

- Tout ce que je dois savoir. Qu'elle est la Destinée Faucheuse de l'Abysse, la fille de Glen Baskerville et de Kana Vessalius et qu'elle était aussi votre compagne.

- Elle l'est toujours, **grommela le borgne en regardant ailleurs.**

Asturia eut un sourire amusé, percevant l'instabilité émotionnelle du Chapelier qui n'était même pas sûr de ses propres paroles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pendant ce temps, chez les hautes autorités de Pandora, Byron et Eryel étaient en pleine discussion avec Rufus et Shinda. La Chain se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que leur discussion évoluait mais elle préféra ne rien laisser paraître devant le Duc et les deux hauts dirigeants de Pandora. Cependant, sa tête commença à lui tourner et elle s'évanouit. Le Duc Barma la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et l'adossa à un mur, s'agenouillant près d'elle pour en savoir plus sur son état. Il posa une main sur son front et remarqua vite qu'elle était fiévreuse avant de se rendre compte de sa pâleur. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers Byron qui souriait d'un air vainqueur.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que même Miranda nous mentirait,** fit-il**. Cette fille est bien une Chain et j'aimerais que vous soyez franc, cette fois-ci, sur votre but, Duc Barma.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? **demanda le concerné sans répondre à Byron.**

- Oh, j'ai juste demandé à ma Chain d'empoisonner les Chains qui viendraient à venir ici. Du moins, les Chains du même genre que B-Rabbit. Si vous répondez à mes questions, elle s'en sortira.

Rufus reporta son regard sur Shinda avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Il avait pris conscience du fait qu'il ressentait bien plus que de la simple affection pour la jeune femme mais il ne savait pas comment le lui exprimer. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille l'avait beaucoup perturbé et il regrettait de s'être montré si froid avec elle. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à quelqu'un, pas après qu'il ait trahi tant de gens … Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal alors il se décida à tout avouer au haut dirigeant de Pandora.

- Shinda n'est pas une Chain à la base. C'est juste une simple jeune femme qui menait une vie normale avec ses parents avant de devenir la cible d'une secte à laquelle certains Baskerville appartenaient. Elle connaissait le Chapelier et c'est lui-même qui a envoyé Shinda dans l'Abysse en voulant la protéger de leurs ennemis. Elle est revenue ici sous forme de Chain et cherche juste à se venger de ceux qui ont tué ses parents.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté sa présence ?** l'interrogea Eryel.**

- Parce que c'est une innocente qui a subi beaucoup de choses.

Byron haussa un instant les sourcils et planta son regard dans celui du Duc mais Rufus ne cilla pas, soutenant le regard noisette de son interlocuteur. Eryel se racla la gorge et rappela à son supérieur la promesse qu'il avait faite. Mais Byron voulait en savoir plus sur les origines de la Chain et il n'allait pas laisser passer une chance de tout savoir.

- Qui sont ses parents ?

- Je l'ignore, **mentit le Duc.**

- Et sa forme de Chain ?

- Je l'ignore également.

- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça…

Le haut dirigeant de Pandora communiqua mentalement avec sa Chain, une chenille violette, et lui ordonna de faire reprendre conscience à Shinda. La fille de Glen ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et commença à tousser, sa gorge la brûlant atrocement. Rufus lança un regard noir à Byron, comprenant que s'il avait réveillé la Chain aux yeux vairons, s'était pour mieux la faire souffrir.

- C'est la fille de Glen et de Kana Vessalius. Et sa forme de Chain correspond à la statue de Réveil.

- Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention, Monsieur Barma. Votre attachement pour cette jeune femme pourra vous être fatal.

Le Duc ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et aida plutôt Shinda à se relever. Ils quittèrent tous deux le manoir de Byron et montèrent dans le fiacre qui les attendait. La Destinée Faucheuse ne parlait pas, gardant son regard baissé sur ses genoux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible face à une créature pourtant beaucoup moins puissante qu'elle.

- Je suis désolé, **lâcha alors le Duc.** J'ai dû révéler votre identité.

- C'est mieux ainsi, **murmura Shinda.** Ils n'auront plus à vous harceler …

- Ils le feront quand même, pour savoir qui est votre contractant.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard gris de Rufus. De l'espoir brillait dans ses yeux vairons, espoir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Duc.

- Vous ne leur avez pas parlé de notre contrat ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je dois aussi vous protéger…

Shinda le regarda puis détourna son regard vers la fenêtre du fiacre, observant la pluie qui tombait au dehors. En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent au manoir Barma. Ils s'installèrent dans le grand salon, seuls tous les deux, dans un silence de plomb. La Chain abaissa à nouveau son visage, ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes à son contractant. Mais il s'en rendit compte et se leva avant de s'agenouiller face à elle et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Shinda ?

- J'ai l'impression de rater tout ce que je fais. A cause de ce que j'ai fait hier, je n'ai aucun moyen d'espérer une entente entre vous et Xerxes…

C'était donc ça qui la tourmentait, leur baiser de la veille. Le Duc releva la tête de sa Chain, de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent et il plongea dans son regard vairon. Il se releva, relevant inconsciemment Shinda avec lui puis essuya les traces de larmes sur les joues de la fille de Glen. Dans un élan de tendresse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Shinda s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors que le Duc l'enlaçait. A bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse du Barma, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

- C'est à cause de la présence de Xerxes que vous avez été froid avec moi hier,** tenta Shinda.**

- Je pensais que si je ne montrais pas mes sentiments, vous auriez eu une chance de vous remettre ensemble.

- Il croit que notre amour est éternel mais je sais qu'il aime réellement Reim… Et puis, je n'éprouve vraiment plus rien pour lui alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer de façon hypocrite.

- Et pour moi, éprouvez-vous quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, Shinda se contenta de sceller leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour.


	19. Memories

_**Chapitre 18 : Memories**_

_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, le faisant sortir de sa lecture. Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts l'observait avec un magnifique sourire. Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils, s'asseyant doucement sur le rebord du lit._

_- Ton père t'attend. Il s'excuse pour son comportement mais il veut que tu saches que c'est ton devoir._

_- Personne ne s'est opposé à lui quand il t'a épousé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligé de choisir ma future femme dès ce soir !_

_- Rufus, **soupira sa mère avec lassitude.** Notre union a été mal vue de la part d'Arthur Barma et de sa sœur alors je ne veux pas que tu subisses toi aussi les remontrances de tes ancêtres._

_- On m'enlève __ma sœur jumelle, on m'oblige à choisir mon épouse sans me laisser le temps de la connaître et on refuse de m'écouter ! Je ne veux pas finir comme le père de Bernard ou celui de Zaï, je veux pouvoir partager mon savoir avec quelqu'un en qui j'aurai appris à__ faire confiance._

_- C'est ton devoir en tant que futur Duc Rufus ! **tonna la voix de son père.**_

_L'homme ressemblait à son père uniquement par la couleur de ses cheveux, ayant hérité ses yeux bleus de sa mère. Seul Rufus avait les yeux gris d'Arthur, à la plus grande joie de Miranda qui ne cessait de s'extasier sur le fait que si le neveu ressemblait à son oncle, il ferait de grandes choses._

_- J'ai organisé une cérémonie pour ce soir et les filles de certaines de mes connaissances seront là alors tu as intérêt à te conduire à carreaux et à faire honneur à la famille Barma._

_- Honneur ? **ironisa le fils.** Où vois-tu de l'honneur dans notre famille ? Nous sommes des étrangers ici et nous n'avons pas notre place. J'aurais encore préféré que notre famille ne devienne jamais une famille ducale !_

_En entendant les paroles de son fils, l'actuel Duc Barma leva une main et le gifla. Rufus le regarda droit dans les yeux, de la haine brillant dans son regard gris. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père avait levé la main sur lui, se contentant d'encaisser les coups sans rien dire et sans rien laisser paraître. Le père remarqua enfin la haine dans les yeux de son fils et il le gifla encore une fois._

_- Garde ça en tête, tu es un fils de Duc, tu dois faire des efforts !_

_- J'aurais encore préféré ne pas naître !_

_Après cette remarque, Rufus réussit à sortir de sa chambre avant de subir encore une fois les coups de son père. Il descendit les marches du manoir et remarqua que les invités de son père étaient déjà. Il se renfrogna en comprenant qu'il allait être obligé de tous les supporter. Il allait quand même bientôt avoir vingt-et-un ans ! Ce n'était plus à ses parents de lui ordonner ce qu'il devait faire ! Il salua chaque invité alors que ses parents descendaient enfin puis s'excusa avant de s'éclipser. Il prit le chemin des jardins du manoir et entendit une voix masculine. Il s'approcha discrètement, conscient tout de même qu'il ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre en train d'espionner quelqu'un._

_- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou de te demander ça si tôt mais tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Tu as changé toute ma vie Sheryl… Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Rufus remarqua tout de suite les joues rosies de celle qui était, encore quelques années auparavant, sa meilleure amie. Il se sentit vite déçu en voyant qu'elle acceptait et il recula, dans le but de retourner au manoir. Mais en reculant, il se prit les pieds dans une branche d'arbre et tomba, faisant se retourner les deux tourtereaux. Quand Sheryl Rainsworth le vit, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge._

_- Rufus ! Tu n'as pas honte !_

_Elle ne l'appelait plus Ru-kun, comme elle le faisait auparavant et elle avait dans son regard beaucoup de dégoût. Le fiancé de Sheryl la rejoignit, jetant un regard dédaigneux au futur Duc Barma._

_- Les Barma ne servent à rien dans ce monde. Ils ne servent qu'à faire répandre les plus mauvaises rumeurs ou à laisser tomber ceux qui les entourent._

_Le jeune homme à la chevelure vermeille ne répondit pas à cette attaque verbale, son regard toujours fixé sur Sheryl._

_- Sheryl…Je suis vraiment désolé…_

_- Je ne veux pas de tes fausses excuses ! Tu m'as trahi Rufus ! Et je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je m'en remettrai mais nos relations ne seront plus les mêmes._

_- Sheryl, je…_

_- Non Rufus, je ne veux plus rien entendre !_

_La tristesse se lisait dans le visage du futur Duc mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de partir. Il mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte du fait qu'il n'était pas parti vers la maison mais plus profondément dans le jardin. Il entendit encore une fois des voix et tenta de ne pas aller voir mais sa curiosité reprit le dessus, surtout quand il reconnut la voix de sa tante. Il la vit en train de parler avec son grand-père et se cacha, une nouvelle fois._

_- Comment peux-tu la supporter, Arthur ?_

_- Leon l'aime vraiment alors je fais avec. Tu sais comme moi que mon fils n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_- e ne peux plus la supporter ! Natasha me dégoûte de plus en plus. Cette femme n'est pas faite pour rester avec ton fils. Et elle n'est__ pas faite du tout pour la famille Barma ! Elle risque de briser tout ce qu'on a fait._

_- Miranda, **souffla son frère**. Natasha n'est pas aussi mauvaise que ce que tu penses… Et puis, tu ne peux pas priver Rufus de sa mère._

_- Rufus ? Mais voyons Arthur, il a déjà__ vingt-et-un ans ! Il n'a pas besoin que ses parents s'occupent encore de lui comme ils le font ! J'ai prévu quelque chose pour que ses parents le laissent enfin en paix et le considèrent comme un adulte à part entière…_

_- Ah oui, et quoi ? **demanda Arthur ave**_**_c une légère pointe d'inquiétude._**

_- Un contrat avec la Chain assignée à notre famille…_

_En entendant ça, Rufus étouffa une exclamation de surprise qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçue aux oreilles de ses ancêtres. Ne voulant pas être découvert comme il l'avait été par Sheryl un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'avança vers eux._

_- Ah Rufus, **sourit Miranda en se dirigeant vers lui.** Je suppose que tu as entendu ce que nous venons de dire ?_

_- Oui… Et je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi faire de moi le contractant du Dodo__ alors que ça devrait être mon père ?_

_Le sourire de Miranda se flétrit légèrement mais elle se rattrapa._

_- Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité… Ton père a déjà essayé de passer un contrat avec le Dodo mais la Chain de notre famille a refusé de se lier avec lui…_

_- Alors pourquoi penser que je pourrai le faire ?_

_- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de plus courageux que lui._

_Rufus ne dit rien à son ancêtre, préférant le silence à de multiples paroles inutiles. Miranda lui sourit de nouveau et le prit par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans un recoin encore plus sombre du jardin. Arthur les suivait, ne cessant pas de poser des questions à sa sœur sur la réussite de l'opération. Il ne pensait pas que son petit-fils soit capable de passer un contrat avec le Dodo puisque Leon avait échoué…_

_- Si je te dis que Rufus peut le faire, c'est qu'il peut le faire !_

_Arthur ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de regarder sa sœur conduire Rufus devant la porte de l'Abysse. Le futur Duc prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte, ignorant les appels de son grand-père. Après tout, s'il arrivait à passer un contrat avec le Dodo, ses parents seraient enfin fiers de lui et ils le laisseraient enfin tranquille… Il sentit l'obscurité de l'Abysse l'entourer peu à peu mais il ne trembla pas, cherchant du regard la Chain aux ailes noires. Une présence l'observait, il le sentait et il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez sur le Dodo. Les yeux de la Chain étaient fixés sur lui et ne bougeaient pas._

_- Dodo…**murmura Rufus.**_

_- Tu as une âme pure, **fit la Chain à la **_**_plus grande surprise de l'homme aux cheveux rouges._**

_Jamais dans son éducation, ses parents ne lui avaient dit que les Chains pouvaient parler et il resta sans voix pendant un bon moment._

_- Contrairement à ton père, tu as beaucoup de courage. Tu ne trembles pas devant moi…_

_- Acceptez-vous de passer un contrat avec moi ? **demanda doucement le futur Duc.**_

_- C'est la première fois que l'on me le demande avec autant de politesse alors je ne vais pas refuser._

_La Chain étendit ses ailes vers le jeune homme qui ressentit une immense douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Rufus Barma se réveilla en sursauts sur le canapé où il s'était endormi, tremblant. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs décennies qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de son enfance et voilà que le souvenir de son contrat avec le Dodo revenait le hanter. Il se rappelait de cette journée comme s'il venait à l'instant de la vivre, revoyant encore et encore le regard de Sheryl et de son fiancé, le sourire plein de promesses de Miranda et l'inquiétude d'Arthur.

Il décida de se lever, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir après ce rêve. Mais il n'alla pas loin dans la pièce, s'effondrant à quelques pas du canapé. Il réussit à se trainer jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser mais il paniqua en remarquant qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se relever. Il se sentait mal, ayant une forte douleur dans la poitrine. La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée alors que Shinda entrait dans la pièce. Elle remarqua vite que son contractant se trouvait contre le mur et elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, voyant son teint pâle.

- Rufus ? Vous allez bien ?

- Shinda ? Que… que faites-vous ici ?

- A travers notre lien, j'ai ressenti votre douleur…

- Tout va bien, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de fatigue.

- Ne me mentez pas Rufus.

Il n'insista pas devant le regard de la Chain. La fille de Glen ouvrit la chemise du Duc, ne lui demandant pas son avis et pâlit en voyant le cadran des contractants illégaux sur le torse de l'homme à la chevelure vermeille. L'aiguille venait juste d'avancer, source de la douleur ressentie par le Duc. Elle hésita un instant avant de lui dire et se décida enfin à dire la vérité au Barma.

- C'est votre sceau, il vient juste d'avancer… Je suis vraiment désolée… C'est de ma faute…

- Chut… **souffla-t-il**, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez bien fait de me sauver la vie.

- Sauf qu'en vous la sauvant, je vous ai condamné à un sort pire que la mort.

- Je le mérite.

Son ton était si amer que Shinda ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle reposa son regard sur le sceau avant de croiser le regard du Duc. Ses yeux gris étaient pleins de tristesse, ce qui marqua beaucoup la jeune femme qui l'embrassa doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Elle posa ensuite sa main à l'endroit de la marque des contractants illégaux et sentit soudain sa tête la tourner.

_La jeune fille courait, riant en essayant d'échapper à son meilleur ami qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle._

_- Je vais t'attraper Shinda !_

_- Cours toujours Kevin, je suis plus rapide._

_Il la rattrapa et la fit tomber par terre avant de la chatouiller. Elle se mit à rire de plus en plus, émerveillant l'albinos par le son cristallin de sa voix. Elle finit par reprendre son sérieux avant de planter son regard vairon dans celui vermeil du valet des Sinclair._

_- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu… Il fallait absolument que je te parle._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- J'ai vu récemment Miranda Barma au manoir et je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai peur d'elle. Elle fait tout pour essayer de rester à la maison et pose des tonnes de question sur moi… Je crains que nous soyons obligés de déménager, encore une fois…_

_- Ce serait vraiment dommage… Cette fois-ci j'étais assez prêt pour venir te voir régulièrement, dès que la famille Sinclair me le permettait mais je pense que si vous partez, ce sera encore plus loin._

_Ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés et se regardaient sans parler, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées._

_- Tu sais Kevin, j'ai vraiment peur… Peur de te perdre… Tu es mon seul ami._

_- J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi Shinda._

Shinda rouvrit les yeux, comprenant ce que Xerxes avait voulu lui faire comprendre ce jour-là. Elle était tellement innocente à cette époque qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'il lui avouait son amour… La fille de Glen se rendit compte qu'elle était contre le Duc et elle rougit légèrement. Quand elle s'était évanouie, elle était tombée contre lui et il l'avait gardé dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Ils finirent tous deux par se relever, chacun dévisageant l'autre et aucun n'osant parler. Rufus brisa enfin le silence qui s'installait.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Un de mes souvenirs…

- Je dois donc en conclure que nous avons revécu un instant de notre passé quand l'aiguille a bougé…

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas ça à chaque fois, **fit Shinda en réfléchissant.** Ça ne risque pas d'être très discret.

- Nous verrons bien…

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et jetèrent en même temps un coup d'œil à la pendule.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous alliez dormir, tenta la Chain.

- Je pense que je vais aller dans ma bibliothèque. Je ne pourrai plus dormir après ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Il savait que s'il dormait, il risquait de repenser à ce souvenir et à tout ce qu'il impliquait…


	20. Breathless

_**Chapitre 19 : Breathless**_

Lottie faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, préoccupée par de nombreuses choses. Alors que cela s'était déroulé plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle se rappelait encore de ce que Fang et Doug lui avaient dit sur la déclaration faite par le Duc Barma comme quoi Jack n'était pas leur vrai allié mais plutôt un ennemi qui souhaitait la mort définitive de Glen. La Baskerville aux cheveux roses n'aimait pas vraiment la famille Barma mais elle savait que si Rufus avait soutenu une telle chose, c'est parce qu'il avait vérifié ses sources. Sans compter que Shinda, la fille de Glen, avait soutenu le Duc dans ses paroles, ce qui n'était pas une chose à négliger. Et puis, quelques jours auparavant, Lottie avait eu quelques souvenirs de sa vie durant la Tragédie et elle se rappelait que si le maître avait ordonné de tuer tous les habitants du château, c'était pour leur épargner le terrible sort qui leur était réservé et, il avait également demandé à ses serviteurs de se méfier du Vessalius.

- Ma chère Charlotte, **fit une voix douce près de son oreille alors que deux bras l'enlaçaient.** A quoi réfléchis-tu ?

La Baskerville hésita un instant, cherchant une excuse qui pourrait être crue par le Vessalius. Cependant, la présence du blond la perturbait beaucoup, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et ça l'empêchait de réfléchir.

- Je me demandais si nous reverrons maître Glen un jour ou l'autre.

Lottie entendit le soupir de Jack derrière elle et sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Le Vessalius avait beau être content que son plan marche et qu'il ait les Baskerville sous ses ordres, ceux-ci recherchaient toujours leur maître avec acharnement, ce qui déplaisait beaucoup au blond.

- Voyons Lottie, tu sais très bien que si j'ai provisoirement pris la tête des Baskerville, c'est pour vous aider à le retrouver.

Il recula et fit se retourner Charlotte pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Même si Glen n'est pas là pour le moment, tu n'es plus seule, **murmura-t-il.** Je suis là avec toi.

La Baskerville aux cheveux roses doutait des paroles de Jack mais elle ne devait pas le lui montrer alors elle eut un faux sourire de remerciement. Le blond s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de déposer des baisers le long de son cou. Lottie frissonna en sentant le souffle de Jack contre sa peau mais elle joua la comédie à fond et commença à le dévêtir avec empressement malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Jack la souleva et la porta sur le lit où il l'allongea avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle. La lune qui brillait dans le ciel et à travers la fenêtre fut la seule témoin de leur union charnelle.

La lumière du jour réveilla Lottie qui tressailli en sentant une présence à ses côtés, dans son lit. Elle se demanda avec qui elle avait pu passer la nuit et pensa à Vincent car elle avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits avec le Nightray mais, généralement, celui-ci était déjà parti quand elle se réveillait. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle comprit que Jack allait sûrement lui demander de faire quelque chose, ce qui signifierait qu'il avait couché avec elle pour s'assurer de sa fidélité. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que le Jack qu'elle connaissait jadis deviendrait ainsi et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Glen s'était éloigné peu à peu de son meilleur ami.

- Ma chère Charlotte, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il attendait d'elle quelque chose…

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es infiltrée au lycée Lutwidge, il y a quelques mois, alors qu'Oz était de retour et qu'il venait rendre visite à sa sœur.

- Oui, **acquiesça la femme aux cheveux roses.** C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que tu as pris le contrôle du corps du gamin avant de nous parler.

Elle s'en rappelait comme si tout cela s'était déroulé la veille. Les Baskerville avaient eu la surprise d'entendre l'esprit de Jack s'adresser à eux à travers le corps de son descendant. Cet événement avait renforcé la conviction de Lottie sur le fait qu'elle et les autres Baskerville pouvaient retrouver leur maître car si le Vessalius était encore en vie, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que Glen n'y soit pas.

- Pourquoi me parler de Lutwidge ? **demanda-t-elle.**

- J'aimerais que tu retournes là-bas mais, cette fois-ci, en tant que véritable élève. Tu pourras ainsi aborder Shinda et lui adresser un message de ma part.

- Elle me connait alors, dès qu'elle me verra, soit elle s'enfuira, soit elle ne me fera pas confiance.

- Je sais que tu peux y arriver Lottie sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé.

- Que devrais-je lui transmettre comme message ?

- Tu lui diras que son oncle tient absolument à lui parler et qu'elle ferait mieux d'accepter de venir si elle ne veut pas que ça se finisse mal pour son entourage.

La jeune femme acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris son rôle et Jack effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la chambre. Lottie, qui était assise dans son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres du blond contre les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau, leurs corps enlacés… Elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal mais si elle tenait à connaître les plans les plus secrets du Vessalius, elle était prête à lui céder, même si cela la dégoûtait plus que tout. La Baskerville finit par se lever et revêtit la tenue de lycéenne de Lutwidge qui avait été déposée dans sa chambre. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, mit ses boucles d'oreille et s'observa dans le miroir situé en face d'elle. Elle détourna le regard de son reflet et prit le chemin du couloir dans lequel elle croisa Fang. Celui-ci la stoppa soudain en l'attrapant par le poignet, chose qui surprit la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Je dois y aller Fang, Jack compte sur moi pour ramener Shinda ici.

- Il compte sur toi comme il comptait sur Miranda. Si tu échoues, il te punira ou t'éliminera.

Lottie resta silencieuse sachant pertinemment que son ami avait raison.

- Il a entièrement confiance en moi, **finit-elle par dire.** Il veut juste nous aider à retrouver maître Glen.

Mais elle savait que son ton sonnait faux et qu'il ressemblait plus à une supplication.

- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pense Lottie. Je crois le Duc Barma et Shinda, et je pense que l'on devrait se méfier.

- J'y ai réfléchi hier et…

- Tu en es venue à la conclusion que c'était une bonne idée de coucher avec Jack, **la coupa Fang avec beaucoup de froideur dans la voix.**

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer face à la réflexion de son ami et elle baissa la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Au diable sa condition de Baskerville et sa réputation ! Elle avait bien le droit de se laisser aller de temps en temps ! Fang fut surpris par les larmes de Charlotte, ne l'ayant pas revu pleurer depuis la disparition de leur maître. Il serra maladroitement la jeune femme dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre Lottie…

- Non Fang, c'est fini…Jack nous tient sous ses ordres et saura stopper nos recherches ou nous mener vers de mauvaises voies. Nous ne retrouverons jamais Glen.

- Si, **fit Fang après réflexion**. Mais pour cela, nous aurons besoin d'aide de la part de Shinda, de Mirande et de tous les autres qui sont leurs alliés.

Les deux amis avaient brisé leur étreinte et se dévisageaient, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une marque de soutien. Lottie sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur, arrangea sa coiffure et reprit son sourire habituel.

- J'ai l'impression que Zwei va me tuer quand elle apprendra qu'on va demander le soutien des Barma.

- Elle s'y habituera, **répliqua le Baskerville avant de sourire à son tour.**

Il était heureux de voir que sa chère Charlotte retrouvait si vite sa bonne humeur et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se décider à la laisser tranquille pour qu'elle puisse prendre le chemin du Lycée et pour qu'elle arrive à l'heure. Cependant, comme à son habitude, Lottie prit tout son temps et finit par arriver en retard à Lutwidge où un surveillant lui fit un certain nombre de reproche avant de se décider à l'emmener dans sa classe. La Baskerville se demandait de quelle façon elle allait être accueillie mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir beaucoup à la question car le surveillant la fit entrer.

- Ah, **fit le professeur d'histoire**, voici donc notre nouvelle élève. Charlotte Holmes, c'est bien cela ?

Lottie acquiesça sans parler et alla s'installer à la seule place disponible pour le moment qui se trouvait être à côté de Shinda. La Chain fronça les sourcils en voyant la Baskerville mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, maudissant juste Alice qui n'avait pas pu venir car elle avait été envoyé en mission la veille et qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour le moment. Le cours reprit calmement, sans interruption et le professeur crut un court instant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire un cours durant lequel Melya et Shinda ne se lanceraient pas encore dans une joute verbale mais ses espoirs tombèrent vite à l'eau quand il vit le regard brillant de méchanceté de Melya quand elle leva la main.

- Oui, Melya ? **l'interrogea le professeur avec beaucoup d'appréhension.**

- Est-ce que ce qu'on raconte sur la créature de Réveil est vrai ?

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, vite brisé par les murmures des élèves. Tout le monde était au courant qu'une créature identifiée comme une Chain était apparue en plein centre de la ville et avait tué plusieurs dizaines de personnes avant d'être maîtrisée par les agents de Pandora.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Une horrible créature a bien envahi la capitale mais elle a été renvoyée d'où elle vient.

- Il paraît que des faucheurs pourpres étaient là-bas, **affirma un élève blond aux yeux océans.**

- Eh bien, je vois que vous vous êtes intéressés à ce sujet,** s'étonna le professeur.** Pour te répondre Dylan, je ne suis pas au courant de cette information mais je pense que ce ne sont que des racontars de certains passants car les faucheurs pourpres n'existent plus.

- Ils ont très bien pu survivre à la Tragédie de Sablier, **fit Lottie avec désinvolture.**

Elle bouillonnait intérieurement, ne comprenant pas que les Baskerville soient assimilés à de simples racontars.

- S'ils ont réellement survécu, ils sont forcément mort, **tenta le professeur avec hésitation.** Les faucheurs pourpres auraient plus de cent ans … Et puis ils auraient été tués par les personnes environnantes car aucune personne saine d'esprit ne laisserait en vie un Baskerville.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se retint de répliquer farouchement face à la réflexion du professeur d'histoire car elle devait quand même rester un minimum discrète mais elle remarqua que sa voisine était dans le même état qu'elle. Shinda était choquée de voir que le nom tant craint des Baskerville était devenu un nom traîné dans la boue, recouvert par l'humiliation et elle se promit d'avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec le Duc Barma pour en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il s'était réellement déroulé pendant qu'elle était dans l'Abysse.

Le professeur soupira légèrement quand il constata qu'aucune autre question n'allait être posée et il reprit tranquillement son cours jusqu'à la sonnerie de la cloche. Les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires mais Shinda préféra attendre d'avoir franchi la grille du lycée avant de questionner Lottie sur sa présence à Lutwidge.

- Je suppose que c'est Jack qui t'envoie ?

- Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ?** ironisa la Baskerville avant de se calmer.** Je suis là sous ses ordres mais j'ai décidé d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec toi. Doug et Fang m'ont raconté les propos apportés par le Duc Barma comme quoi Jack n'était pas un héros et j'ai commencé à douter de l'aide qu'il pourrait vraiment nous apporter pour retrouver maître Glen. Si je suis venue, c'est pour lui faire croire que je lui obéis mais je suis ici pour demander ton aide et celle des autres.

La Chain fut surprise du ton plein de respect avec lequel Charlotte avait prononcé le nom du véritable maître des Baskerville et elle se surprit à croire la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elles continuèrent à parler un instant et la jeune femme aux yeux vairons demanda à Lottie de l'accompagner au manoir Barma. Les deux jeunes femmes avançaient encore et elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec le Chapelier et son meilleur ami.

- Xerxes ? **s'étonna la Chain.** Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis revenu de mission et j'ai pensé que je pourrais accompagner Reim.

- Le Duc Barma voulait venir en personne mais il a été convoqué d'urgence à une réunion à Pandora,** ajouta le valet de Rufus.** Ce qui est dommage car il devait accueillir une personne importante ici.

- Sa sœur jumelle, je suppose, **fit Shinda.**

Reim écarquilla les yeux avec beaucoup de surprise et fixa la Chain un certain temps avant de reprendre contenance.

- C'est incroyable, **finit-il par dire.** Il a fallu des années au Duc pour me révéler l'existence de sa sœur mais vous avez été mise au courant en un rien de temps.

Lottie, qui assistait à la scène, mit cette information dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle avait été un peu étonnée d'apprendre ainsi que le Duc Barma avait une sœur jumelle mais, d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas très surprise. Il faut dire que les Barma étaient des étrangers et que personne ne connaissait beaucoup de chose sur eux.

- Que fait-elle-là ? **lâcha soudain l'albinos en prenant conscience de sa présence.**

- Elle va nous aider, **répliqua Shinda avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un autre commentaire.** Elle a décidé de passer de notre côté car elle a bien compris que Jack n'est pas le héros de la Tragédie de Sablier.

La Baskerville aux cheveux roses remarqua que l'ambiance semblait tendue entre la Chain et le Chapelier mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et n'eut, de toute façon, pas le temps d'en faire un car Elliot venait d'arriver, essoufflé d'avoir trop couru.

- Leo vient de faire un malaise, **dit-il avec beaucoup de panique dans la voix.**

- Ça lui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, **lâcha Melya qui venait de l'entendre et qui arrivait.**

Elle se prit un regard noir de la part du jeune Nightray qui se tourna de nouveau vers le borgne.

- Leo a déjà fait des malaises mais cette fois-ci, c'est urgent. Il…

Il reprit son souffle, les yeux humides de larmes qu'il tentait de cacher.

- Il ne respire plus…


End file.
